Reborn in Tales of Demons and Gods
by Supernatural9000
Summary: [Hiatus] Rai need something else to entertain him while Ken is not doing anything or is just training so he decides to send another person to a different world. This time, instead of having a person change what world they are going to with a wish, he sends a survey for those who want to start a new life in TDG. The first person to reply will be sent to TDG. (Self-Insert/SI-OC)
1. A New Start

I don't own TDG, Library of Heaven's Path or anything related to them. I do own my OC though... or do I? DUN DUN DUNNNN!

* * *

"I'm bored! Isn't there anything new." A young man said out loud in front of a computer screen. The young man name is Jun, a teen who just graduated from high school.

He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes with a plain face that makes him look like a background character. Even his height is 5'9, the average height in the United States. He has a toned body due to working out when he was still in school because people were making fun of how 'average' he looked. But due to staying inside all day after high school, the muscle starts to disappear and fats start to replace it.

Without a goal, Jun stay home all day wasting away the money that he inherited from his deceased parents. They die in a car crash on the way to his high school graduation. He didn't even get time to celebrate his graduation before his older sister calls him and told him what happened. It shocks him greatly that the two people who he relies on the most have passed away.

The days following that, due to the loss of his parents, he stays locked up in his house. Without his parents around, there was no one to try and cheer him up or get him out of the house. Most of his friends didn't know what happened and his sister have to take care of her newborn baby so he was left alone.

He looks for entertainment or at least something to distract him from what happened on the internet. After getting bored of playing games, he went on to watch anime. When anime got boring due to all the fillers and drawn out fights/drama, he took to reading manga instead.

After he got tired of manga, he discovered light novels, more specifically the fantasy and reincarnation genre. He likes the idea of getting a second chance after death and living in a world where anything is possible.

Now that he finished reading everything that interested him, he got nothing else to do. Animes are mostly just remade of manga that he read already. The interesting novels are either still updating or he finished reading them already. Even most of the new games feels like nothing more than pathetic attempts of a cash grab than actual games.

'I guess I should go out to get something to eat. I'm running out of food in the house.' Jun thought as he gets up but before he can leave, he hears a ding and saw a new notification on the website of the latest novel he finished. The novel being Tales of Demons and Gods.

Halfway through the novel, Wuxiaworld drops it due to the slow speed in which the author writes. Half a year later, someone picked it up again on a site call Demons and Gods Translator. The translator is a fan of TDG and he wanted to finish translating the novel.

The quality is not as good as when Wuxiaworld did it but it was still readable. After finishing the last chapter, a notification pops up. A link to a survey for those who are interested.

'Might as well do the survey, I have nothing better to do anyway." Jun thought as he sits back down.

Opening the link send Jun to a website called A New Start. After reading the first few questions, the survey feels like the start of a crappy self-insert to Jun. Nevertheless, he went and answer the questions.

[First Question: If you can go to the world of TDG how do you want to get there?]

'Be reborn and awaken memory at the age of 3. That way I don't have to live through being a baby and will know the basic/common sense of the world.' Jun thought as he writes down the answer.

[Second Question: When do you want to arrive?]

'14 years before cannon. That way I'll be at least one year older than the main cast or four if I awaken my memory 14 years before the start.'

[Third Question: Where do you want to arrive?]

'Glory City obviously. That place has so many treasures just waiting to be taken.'

[Fourth Question: What timeline would you like to be in? The first where Nie Li finds the Temporal Demon Book or the second where Nie Li is reborn?]

'The second obviously. Let Nie Li do all the work while I go around having fun hehe… Well, it doesn't matter, it's not like I'm just gonna be teleport to a fictional world or something.'

[Fifth Question: You get 3 wishes, what will they be?]

'Three wish huh? Now it seems even more like the start of a crappy self-insert… oh well.

My first wish is to have The Library of Heaven's Path that doesn't just record flaws but also information similar 'Observe' from the Gamer. It's one of the best cheats you can have in a cultivation world.

The second wish is, have every book, manual, techniques, inscription, alchemy, etc that is related to cultivation be recorded and put in the Library. With all those, I think I can create just about anything using the Library… what will I do for the third wish?

Oh I know, my third wish is my own world similar to the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting that can grow more powerful with me.' Jun thought as he writes it down. 'Now then, on to the next question.'

[Last Question: If you get the chance to leave Earth behind for TDG, would you?] The last question appears with a yes and no button.

'Leave Earth? It seems even more like a self… I made that joke already… God! I'm bored.

The answer is YES! I have nothing to tie me to Earth anyway… besides my sister but she's already happily married.'

Jun click the Yes button. As soon as he did, his computer screen flashes brightly for a few seconds. When the light fades away, Jun is gone.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rai can be seen sitting in front of a screen with Zero.

"I thought you don't want people to become OP without putting work into it?" Zero

"I don't." Rai

"Then why did you grant his second wish? That along with the first one can easily lead him on the path to becoming another ROB in a few hundred years." Zero

"I don't really like the world of TDG, especially that Sage Emperor so I was hoping he can kick that guy's ass for me." Rai

Zero blink… "That's it?"

"Yeah. What else can it be." Rai

"So you're saying that you made a random guy OP because you want him to beat up the Sage Emperor?" Zero.

"Yes." Rai

"Can't you just go there and do it yourself? It's not like the Sage Emperor can do anything to you." Zero

"Why do it myself when I can get someone else to do it and get some entertainment along the way." Rai said with a smile.

"Sigh, nevermind." Zero

"Oh look, Jun is about to wake up." Rai said looking at the screen.

* * *

(A/N: In case you don't know who Rai and Zero are, they are a couple of ROBs that have recently taken an interest in sending people to other worlds. Rai is the MC of my first fanfic that I drop and Zero is the ROB that sent him to another world. You don't really have to remember them, they are not super important, just a plot devices.)


	2. A Meeting with Rai

[A/N: I forgot to say that this character is going to be stupidly overpowered even compare to my other character so if you don't like OP MC, don't read. He won't be able to do everything, but he will be a lot more powerful than the people around him.]

Jun wake up with a minor headache.

"Arg, what happened? Did I drink too last night or something." Jun. After gathering himself Jun look around…

"This is not my room. What's going on?" Jun said panicking a little. He was going to check around to find out where he is but the headache suddenly got worse making him fall back onto the bed.

"ARG!" Jun scream as he was holding his head. The door to the room slam open and a lady with dark green hair rush into the room. Jun can barely make out the figure of the lady due to the pain.

She arrives next to Jun's bedside, after checking and failing to find anything wrong with Jun. The lady hand glow pale blue which surprise Jun. After the blue hand touches his head, he can feel the pain lessen.

With some clarity, Jun can make out some of the features of the green hair lady. She is a 60 years old woman that looks like she can be a celebrity when she was younger. He also notices that she have green eyes like her hair.

As Jun was looking at her, the green hair lady asks "What happened Jun?"

"I-I don't know. What's happening to me, Matron?" Jun can hear himself say sounding scare. 'Matron?' Jun thought 'How do I know that.' Before he can think further, the pain got more intense. "ARGH!" Jun let out another groan before passing out on the bed.

* * *

Jun opened his eyes again, he can see that he is really not in a room anymore. Instead, he is in a white space that seems to extend on forever. Looking around, Jun spot a silver-haired man standing in front of him.

"W-Who are you? Am I d-dead?" Jun asks as he can't come up with any other explanation to what is currently going on.

"You can call me ROB." The silver hair man answer. "And no, you're not dead."

"ROB? As in Random Omnipotent Being?" Jun asks stun.

"Haha, yup," Rai said with a friendly laugh

Jun relax a little as it doesn't seem like Rai will hurt him. He looks around and still can't find anything. "If I'm not dead, then why am I here?" Jun

"You are here because you agree. I'm just here to check, make sure everything goes smoothly and explain a few things to you." Rai

"Agree? To what?" Jun asks as he doesn't remember ever meeting Rai much less make a dead with him.

"Think back to what you did yesterday." Rai

"Yesterday? The Matron took us around the City to learn about the Fighters and Demon Spiritualist that protect us from the demon beast…" Jun pause for a second. "Wait not that's not right. Yesterday I should be at my house finishing a light novel that was just completed. Then I answer a survey… That was Glory City and you were the one that posts the survey weren't you?" Jun

"Hahaha. Yes and yes." Rai

"REALLY!?" Jun asks excitedly about the opportunity of being able to live in one of his favorite worlds. "Wait, things like this usually comes with a catch. No one just sends someone to another world for fun."

"I'm a ROB," Rai said as if it answers everything

"Oh right... You're probably bored right?" Jun

"You guess it., but there is a catch though." Rai

"I knew it!" Jun

"Haha don't worry, it's nothing major. I want you to go and beat up the sage emperor for me." Rai

"NOTHING MAJOR! That's asking me to throw my life away!" Jun

"Don't worry about that. Don't you remember the wishes you made?" Rai

"Oh right. I can probably do it with the help of the Library. Hahaha just thinking about using a golden page to smash him around seems like fun." Jun said smiling like an idiot thinking of the scene.

"Ah, you won't be able to do that." Rai

"What? Why not?" Jun

"I made some changes to the Library and took out the golden page." Rai

"..." Jun

"..." Rai

"What?" Rai ask seeing as Jun is just staring at him.

"You mean to tell me that you took out one of the most powerful things about the Library?" Jun

"Yes" Rai

"Then how will I deal with a super strong guy like the Sage-Emperor or absorb the knowledge in the Library?" Jun

"You can always train, you have all the information you need in the Library after all. Besides, your head will probably explode if you try to take in all the information in the Library right now." Rai

Jun pale thinking about that. "R-Right, I forgot about how many books I will have with the second wish… Anything else I should know?"

"Yes but they are just minor things like your name is now Long Jun, you live in Glory City, you are an orphan but you should know all that after you go over your memory." Rai

"Awesome" Jun

"Oh, almost forgot." Rai reaches into his pocket and pull out a ball of light. He hands it to Jun.

"What is… WA " Jun was going to ask but got surprised as the ball of light suddenly flash and flew straight into his chest. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"That was your third wish." Rai

"Third wish? You mean my own world? How does that work?" Jun

"You can think of it as a world seed. In it contained everything needed to create a world. It just needs a catalyst. The catalyst being you." Rai

"Me?" Jun

"Yes. I tailor it so that when you reach Legend realm, it'll split open creating a new world that only you can access it. There won't be anything in the world though, there will only be a plain, sky and spiritual energy that is use to train or saturate an artifact to make it stronger." Rai

"Can I move plants, animals or people into it?" Jun

"You can but for them to survive, you need to learn and understand how the laws work. For example, if you comprehend the law of water, water will appear in your world. To allow a life besides yourself to stay in it, you'll need to comprehend the laws of Fire, Water, Wood, and Earth for plant life and the laws of Life and Death for people and animals." Rai

"That seems like it'll be hard." Jun

"Don't worry, you have the help of the Library. Whatever cultivation technique you use or make, I believe you'll at least be able to comprehend a law. You can use it as a reference to comprehend other laws." Rai

"Alright." Jun

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Rai

"No… oh right., how do I get out of here?" Jun

"Simple, I snap my fingers and you wake up." Rai brought his hand up ready to snap his fingers. "Oh yes, be careful. If you die, that's it. No redo." Rai snaps his fingers.

"Wha.." was all Jun can say before he disappears from the white space.


	3. A BIG Library

Jun snap opens his eyes. He can see a familiar but unfamiliar ceiling above him.

'So it's not a dream after all.' Jun thought to himself. 'Let's see, I'm currently in the orphanage, in a room I share with three other kids… Now that I think about it, this orphanage is pretty small. There is only the Matron, her son that assists her and about 10 kids in total including me. I wonder what happens to all the other kids? Being a warrior in this city is pretty dangerous after all, there should be more orphan than this.'

Jun look around, he can't find anyone so he look out the window to check the time. 'The sun is high in the sky so it should still be afternoon. No one's here, they must have left me to take care of the other kids. Well, since there is no one around, let's check the Library of Heaven's Path.'

Jun went back to his bed so it'll look like he's still asleep when he is looking through the Library. 'How do I get into…' was all Jun can think before he 'sees' a door in front of him. On top of the door is a sign that reads 'Library of Heaven's Path'.

'Huh, so I just have to think about coming here and I'll be here.' Jun thought as he opens the door. Inside, he sees rows upon rows of bookshelf stacked on one another up farther than the eyes can see.

'Wow, I wonder how many books are in here… Urano will probably die of happiness if she ever sees this place.' Jun walks up to a book stand he can see in the middle of the room. On the book stand is a book that looks like a thick textbook title Book of Heaven's Path. (A/N: Urano is the MC of Ascendance of a Bookworm)

Jun opens the book not expecting anything but on the first page of the book, he can see some words. It read

[Due to the changes made by ***** ******* the Golden Page has been removed. In return the Book of Heaven's Path is now used to navigate through all the books available in the Library.]

Jun look at the next page. On the page is a search bar and above it is a couple of words that read

[To search for the book you want, just write the words in the search box and books related to those words will appear on the next pages with a small description about the book.]

Jun stare blankly at the search bar. "Is this supposed to be Google or something?... Sigh, nevermind. Let's just search for a good cultivation technique to serve as a base." As soon as Jun thought about searching for a cultivation technique, the word 'Cultivation Technique' appear on the search bar.

"Well, at least I know how to search up books now. Now, what type of technique should I choose… wait before that." Jun throws a punch and shout "Flaws!"

In front of him, next to the Book of Heaven's Path appears a new book. The title of the Book is Long Jun. Opening the book, Jun can see

[Name: Long Jun

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 3

Soul Realm: Cyan

Soul Attribute: Neutral

Soul Form: Drake

Cultivation: None

Demon Spirit: None

Skills: None]

[Flaws 1: No training

Flaws 2…]

Underneath the flaws are two simple biographies about his life up till now. One on his past life and one on this life.

'Not that I was expecting much but this is kind of a letdown. Soul realm of cyan seems good but with a cultivation technique from here, it'll be useless. The only thing that looks decent is the Drake soul form. Let's see if I can find a good cultivation technique.'

After thinking for a while, Jun decided to go with a cultivation technique that focuses on control and one that can allow for the use of multiple demon spirits like the Heavenly God. After searching for a while, Jun finds a book call Heaven's Authority' that allows a person to perfectly control their soul force and understand the law of Holy, Light, and Lightning better.

He was going to pick Heavenly God technique, but stumble onto a technique that he like more. It's called 'Demon of Greed.' It allows the Demon Spirit that a person integrates with to absorb another demon spirit to gain its abilities.

There are hundreds of flaws however, flaws like it can only absorb one demon spirit at a time and the demon spirit that is absorbed has to be the same type. But with the Library, those flaws can easily be solved. When he first saw the technique, he thought along the line of 'Having one demon spirit that can use all ability is better than having a lot of demon spirit that you have to change every time you want to use a different ability.'

'Hmm… I wonder if I can... ' Jun thought as he looks at the two books in front of him. "Compile all cultivation techniques using these two books as a base." Jun said to the Library.

The two books flash brightly as they combine into one and millions of books from the Library float down to combine with the book. The whole process took at least half an hour to complete. After the process is complete, Jun can see a book without a name sitting in front of him.

"Since it's made from 'Heaven's Authority' and 'Demon of Greed' as a base, let's call it 'Heavenly Demon Authority'." When Jun finish saying that, the title Heavenly Demon's Authority appears on the book.

After looking through the book, the new cultivation technique can be sum up as

[Technique: Heavenly Demon's Authority - Allow the cultivator to have absolute control of their energy, body, and laws.

1st level allows full control of energy inside the body - Gold Rank

2nd level allows full control of the body including the mind and emotion - Heavenly Fate Realm

3rd level allows full control of energy outside not in the control of someone else - Dao of Dragon Realm

4th level allows full control of the law that has been master - Deity Realm

5th level (*****) - Supreme Realm

Create a demon spirit embryo call 'Demon of Sins' at Silver rank. Since the demon spirit is created from the technique, there is no chance of it rebelling as the demon spirit is part of the user.]

'I can't see what happened after reaching the 5th level. But I bet it's gonna be awesomely overpowered with how good these abilities are. Not to mention that it also allows me to create a demon spirit that won't betray me… I don't think anyone can find a better cultivation technique than this.' Jun thought.

After Jun finish reading the new cultivation technique, he notices something feels different about his body. Not wanting to take any chance if there is something wrong with him, Jun punches out and says "Flaws." He checks his status…


	4. A New Life

[Name: Long Jun

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 3

Soul Realm: Cyan

Soul Attribute: Sovereign

Soul Form: Drake

Cultivation:

Technique - Heavenly Demon's Authority - Allow the cultivator to have absolute control over energy, body, and laws.

Rank - Bronze

Demon Spirit: None

Skills: None]

[Flaws 1…]

Jun stare wide eyes at his status. 'I just read the technique and I already broke through Bronze rank? What'll happen if I actually cultivate? Will I just break straight through to Legend Rank… and what with soul attribute: Sovereign. Last I check Sovereign is not an attribute or even an element like everyone else's attribute... Well, let's try it anyway.'

Jun quickly got out of the Library and open his eyes. He checks the surroundings and didn't find anyone so he sits back down and cultivates according to the Heavenly Demon's Authority. After just one round of cultivation, he can feel like he broke through something.

He checks his status and found that he broke through to silver rank. Excited, Jun continues to revolve the cultivation technique. After doing so multiple times, Jun didn't notice any change. It confused him so he went to check the cultivation technique again.

In one section of the technique, Jun saw that he can unlock the Demon of Sins at silver rank. He needs to create the Demon of Sins before he can continue to advance. So he follows the instruction on how to create a Demon of Sins. After a few minute, he finally succeeds. As soon as he did, he also directly broke through to Gold rank.

When he reaches Gold Rank, he can feel clearly feel two energy in his body. Even though there is two energy, they feel the same. He instinctively knows that one of the energy is his soul force and the other belongs to the Demon of Sins.

He try to draw his soul force out and gather it in the form of a ball in his hand. To his surprise, the soul force move as he wanted and gather in his hand. He feels like he can control it better than his arms or legs which he has his whole life.

'Sigh, this is awesome and all but I cannot do much just having perfect control. I need to learn how to use it too. After all, even if someone has full control of their body, they can't beat someone that knows martial arts without knowing martial arts themselves.'

Jun was about to back in the Library to learn how to use his soul force but he hears footsteps coming closer toward his room.

'Crap! Did someone feel soul force coming from this place?... No, my cultivation technique is perfect, that means it's perfectly hidden until I use it and with perfect control over my soul force, I didn't leak any soul force when I brought it out. Does that mean they are only here to check on how I'm doing?... Right, back to bed, pretend to sleep.'

A few seconds after Jun got back in his bed, the door open and the Matron comes inside. She sees that Jun is still asleep so she only sighs and closes the door again. Jun hear the footsteps going away, he opens his else a little to check if anyone stays behind. Not seeing anyone, Jun sigh in relief.

'I should be more careful in the future. People will probably freak out if they find a 3 years old boy that is already Gold rank… Come to think of it, how was I able to hear footstep outside. I'm pretty sure my hearing was not that good… Was it due to the cultivation technique or maybe my new rank? Well, I'll test that out later.'

Jun lie down on the bed and went back in the Library. 'Hmm. What should I learn? I can't do much right now so how about I just compile the books and go out to check the situation of the orphanage.'

"Compile all weapons technique into beginner, intermittent, advance, and master. Do the same thing to Inscription, Alchemy, and Unarmed Combat too."

As soon as Jun finish saying that, billions of books start to float down into 16 different spots where they start to combine.

'This is going to take a while. I wonder how good my Demon of Sins is' Jun look at his status again. This time he only checks his Demon Spirit part.

[Demon Spirit: Demon of Sins - A demon based on the Seven Deadly Sins

Rank: 1 rank higher than the user

Growth Rate: None

Ability:

Gluttony: Devour - Absorb other Demon Spirit to get stronger

Greed: Collector - Gain the bloodline of those absorb

Envy: Steal - Take the ability of those absorb

Pride: Overachiever - Stolen ability are 20% stronger than they were originally

Sloth: Genius - Learn anything with less effort than what is normally needed

Lust: Yang Body - The Host, Spirit, and Partner become stronger after every night they spend together.

Wrath: Berserk - Huge boost in power but at the risk of losing control]

(A/N: 1 rank higher mean when he's at Rank 1 Heavenly Fate, this demon spirit will be at Rank 2 Heavenly Fate and so on)

'Wow, I don't even know what to say about this… suffice to say I won't be trying these abilities anytime soon. Especially Berserk and Yang Body. If I understand it correctly, I will be able to perfectly control Berserk after I reach level 2 of Heavenly Demon's Authority. As for Yang Body… yeah, not touching that for now.'

'Growth Rate is none? What does that mean? Is it not able to grow stronger or… I see, its rank is one higher than mine so its growth rate is the same as mine. This is good if I ever meet a bottleneck, which I doubt I will with the Library, I can use my Demon Spirit to see what the next level is like if needed.'

'I guess it's time to go outside. Don't want to stay coup up in here when there are more interesting thing to see outside.' Jun thought as he exits the Library, got out of bed, put on some 'new' clothes for the day and stand in front of the door.

'This is going to be my life now. I should make a plan on what I'm going to future… I'll do that tomorrow.' With that decided, Jun open the door and take his first step into his new life.


	5. Time Skip

(Jun Pov)

It has been about a year since I been in Glory City. A day after I arrive, I manga to reach the peak of Earthen Fate Realm or as many people knows it, Legend rank. My current status is

[Name: Long Jun

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 4

Rank: Demigod

Soul Realm: Cyan

Soul Attribute: Sovereign

Soul Form: Drake

Cultivation Technique - Heavenly Demon's Authority

Demon Spirit: Demon of Sins

Skills: Basic Weapon Mastery, Basic Unarmed Combat Mastery, Intermediate Inscription Mastery, Master Alchemy]

[Flaws 1…]

As you can guess, after I reach demigod I focus on Alchemy. I thought that with the Library, it'll be easy to master everything easily but it's harder than I thought. I can learn the Basics after just reading the book once. For intermediate, I need to at least practice it to gain mastery over it. For advance, I need to understand what I'm studying really means to master it. As for Mastered… let's just say that without the Demon of Sins Genius ability, it'll have taken me at least 10 years to master it.

I don't even want to know how long it's going to take to master weapons. I mean if it's just a single weapon, I could probably master it in less than a year but this book is for all weapons. It includes how to use everyday items as weapons too… Look at me complaining about it taking too long to master something. It will probably take a genius with the best resource and best teacher hundreds of years to master a single trade.

On another note, I finally got my first glimpse into the Laws of this world. That's why I'm studying inscriptions now. Nie Li said that the laws are made of flowing inscription patterns or some BS like that. So now I'm studying them so I can learn Laws quicker.

It seems to be working too as right after I master Intermediate inscription, I finally comprehend the Law I been sensing. That Law is the Law of Primordial Chaos… Yeah, I have no idea how I come to know of that law either. My best guess is it's due to me mastering Alchemy.

The essence of Alchemy is to create. Whether it's medicine, poison, or even turning lead into gold. I know how to turn lead into GOLD!... Too bad it cost more to turn lead into gold than what the gold is actually worth.

The Law of Primordial Chaos just takes it one step further, from turning something into another thing to turning energy into anything. Too bad I just started to comprehend it. I'm still a long way from mastering it. I have a feeling that I need to master almost every other Law in order to truly master the Law of Primordial Chaos.

I can't use it to do much either as it cost a lot of energy to make even the simplest of thing. You can think of it this way, if splitting an atom releases a massive amount of energy, then you need the same amount to create an atom. I can only wait until I understand it more and reach a higher level of cultivation to use it at its full potential. Right now I can at most use it to help with Alchemy and Inscription.

Hmm… does that mean Creation is one step ahead of Primordial Chaos? Creating something from nothing… well, not like it matters now. It'll be a long time until I reach the level where I can even understand it.

It's because of the Law of Primordial Chaos that I have been able to reach Demigod. Demigod is just a peak Legend ranker that comprehends a law after all. As for going above that, I can but it'll mess with the seal that has been put on this Little World so I didn't. I'll wait until after I to head to the Draconic Ruins Realm to break through to Heavenly Fate Realm.

As for what's I'm currently doing, right now I'm in the Library waiting for a book to finish compiling. The book is a book on disguised techniques. I'll need it for my plans to work.

A few days ago, news spread that the City's Lord wife has fallen ill. Many famous doctors of Glory City tried to find out what is wrong but none of them succeed. My plan is to use the disguise technique, make me look like an old expert and cure the City Lord wife.

After doing so, I'll make up a story about how I'm from outside Glory City and is looking for a place to settle down. I'm sure the City Lord will welcome me into the city with open arms. I don't think he's stupid enough to send away a powerhouse that can help protect the city. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to save his wife.

After doing so, I'll pretend to look around the city. Then randomly encounter a kid that has potential, that kid being me, and accept me as a student. With this strategy, people won't question me about my skill because they'll think that I'm being taught by my 'Master.'

For that to happen, I need to be at two places at the same time… how am I… Got it. Clones. "Compiles all book related to clones." In a flash of light, thousands of books float down into another book in front of me.

A while back I discovered that I don't need to compile basic, intermediate, etc books. When I compile the books into one, it'll have all those sections by itself so now I only need to compile one book.

"Oh look, the disguise technique is done." I pick up the book and read the basic section. The basic section is easy to understand. It's easy not because I'm a genius but because the book sort of guide you toward the correct path without any flaws. That makes it so you don't have to figure out how things work making learning it super easy.

After understanding the basic section, I'm able to use makeup or something similar to change my appearance but that's about it. It'll fool regular people and some cultivator but not everyone else.

The next section, the intermediate section has techniques that deal with illusion. Unlike regular illusion where you try to trap other people, the disguise illusion has you cover yourself with a layer of soul force and change it to the appearance you want. Sort of like Genjutsu compares to henge in the Narutoverse, only the disguise illusion is more similar to Naruto own henge where it's hard to tell if it's real or fake and it feels normal to the touch.

The problem with it is that you'll be using soul force so other people will be able to easily find out what level you are. Of course, that problem doesn't apply to me. I have perfect control of my soul force after all, my soul force won't leak out for others to feel.

The advance section deals with shapeshifting and copying the unique feel that other soul forces have. That means if I transform into someone, even my soul force will be similar to them. If people don't personally know the person I transformed into, then they'll easily be trick.

As for the Master section, I don't understand any of it. Like that too when I was practicing Alchemy, you'll need to master the basic, intermediate, and advance section to even get a clue of what the master section is talking about.

Not that it matters for now, I only need to master the intermediate section. I have a feeling that even Nie Li won't be able to see through it after coming back in time. After mastering the advanced section, I believe that even the Sage-Emperor will be fool by it.

After reading and mastering the basics, I start to follow the direction of the intermediate level. With my perfect control over my soul force, I was able to easily get it down. After a few hours of testing a few things, I get the feeling that I already master it.

As for the advanced section, that'll take me about a month to master and the rest of the year for the master section. It's only this fast because I have my demon spirit's ability. Without it, it'll take me a week or so to master the intermediate, a year to master the advance and 9-10 years for the master.

"I have to name this disguise technique… well, let's just call it Disguise Technique." After I said that, the front of the book change and the title Disguise Technique appear on it.

"Now then, let check out the clone technique…"


	6. First Kill

(Jun POV)

"..."

I don't think this book can be considered a cloning technique anymore. It just seems too OP for that. Instead of creating clones like I thought it would, it create a body that I have control over. The new body has all the skills and abilities I have. It's basically like the Rinnegan and its six path avatar but with them not being limited to one ability/skill and the body are still alive. These clones can be considered an extra life. If one of my body dies, including my original body, I can just create another one using this technique.

The only downside to the technique is that I need a body to create the clone. It doesn't matter what type of body, be it demon beast or human. I can also use a treasure that is used to create a clone/body to make it but I don't have any of those around and I doubt I can find any in this Little World. While I could use only energy to create the body, I don't have enough understanding of the Law of Primordial Chaos or enough energy to do so.

After creating my new body, the body's will be cultivation similar to the body that I use to create the clone with. So if I use a Gold rank demon beast my clone will be Gold rank. To become more powerful, my clone will have to cultivate like me.

Let's see, the beginner will allow me to create a clone, intermediate allows me to create up to 10, advance is 100, and master allows me to create… unlimited? Does that mean if I master this technique I can have an unlimited amount of life?... No, since the 'clones' are real bodies they'll need to eat, sleep, and train like me so even if I can make an infinite number of bodies. It's not practical to make that many.

I guess I'll only create 2 additional bodies. One to be my 'Master' and another to put in my world just in case both my body somehow die. That means I'll need to head out to hunt some demon beast. Come to think of it, I haven't named my world yet… I can't think of anything right now so I'll do it later. As for the clone technique, I'll call it True Body technique.

After putting away the True Body technique, I left the Library. Using my new disguise technique, I cover myself in my soul force but instead of turning into a random person, I make it mimic my surroundings practically making me invisible.

With it, I was able to walk out of the orphanage and city without anyone noticing me. My destination is the training ground. Since I only need a body and I can easily train my 'clones' to my level, I decide to just hunt two Horned Sheep.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Sneaking into Holy Orchid Institute training ground, Jun disguises himself as a student. After looking around for a while, He finally encounters his first victim.

'Shouldn't they be call goat instead of sheep? I mean they have a pair of goat horn and doesn't have wools as sheep does… Oh well, I should prepare myself. Even if their no way for the sheep to hurt me, it'll be my first time taking a life in either of my lives. Not to mention I have to do it twice.' Jun thought as he summons his soul force.

As Jun's soul force gather, it begins to condense into the shape of a short sword. After reading Basic Weapon Mastery, jun learn how to condense weapons using his soul force. The soul force is stronger than weapons made with normal metal but weaker than weapons made with special metal such as the Black Flame Sword.

(A/N: Nie Li and Duan Jian came across this sword on the fifth floor of the Divine Flames Family's store in the Abyss Prison realm.)

Readying his sword, Jun lunge at the Horn Sheep. Jun want to finish this quickly as possible so he aims straight between the Horn Sheep eyes killing it in one blow.

Jun stared at the sheep for a while, he was expecting the sheep to react but it never did. 'Right, forgot that I am currently Demigod rank. A Horn Sheep won't even be able to see me move hahaha…'

Jun dematerialize his sword and store the sheep in his world. It's might not be able to support life but it can still be used to store his things and have way more space than a storage ring.

'This doesn't seem so bad.' Jun thought as he goes around looking for another sheep. 'I just hope that I can keep my calm if I ever have to take a person's life. Knowing this world, I'll have to do it sooner or later… Maybe I should sneak out more often so I can get used to killing by using the demon beasts.'

After a few more minutes Jun spotted another Horned Sheep. This time Jun want to test out his demon spirit so he summons the Demon of Sins. The Demon of Sins doesn't look much different from Jun since it was made from him using his cultivation technique. The only difference is that the Demon of Sins of red skin with 7 black markings on his back representing the Seven Deadly Sins and a pair of black bat-like wings. Testing out the wings for a little but, Jun finds out that he can use them to fly and flying seem to come naturally to him as if he has done it his whole life.

At first, he was excited but after a few minutes of flying, the joy of being able to fly ware off with no one to share it with. Jun comes back to where the Horned Sheep was. He didn't bother hiding or summoning a sword to fight with. He just sends his soul force straight into the sheep, overpowering its weak spirit, killing it instantly. Storing the sheep inside his world, Jun enter it too. He unsummon his demon spirit and look around. He can see a barren land with nothing but soil and a sky scratching as far as the eyes can see.

'From the informations I got when the seed turns into a world, this world is about 10,000 km from one end to another so roughly ¼ the circumference of the Earth. It'll double every time I break through a major rank so… Earthen Fate, Heavenly Fate, Heavenly Star, Heavenly Axis, Dao of Dragon, Martial Ancestor, Deity, Emperor, Supreme… That's 9 major realms so in the end, it'll be 5,120,000+ km. That is if there isn't any realm above Supreme.' Jun

Next to Jun are the two Horn Sheep that he hunted. Jun enters the Library to read the intermediate section so he can practice it while making his first clone. If he's lucky, he'll be able to master it and quickly make a second clone.

After Jun finish reading the intermediate section, he sits down next to one of the sheep. While reading it, he found something interesting. If he wants to, he can keep some traits of the body that he uses to create his clone. This is just a Horned Sheep so he decides not to keep any traits.

The first thing he needs to do is use his soul force to get rid of all of the Horned Sheep lingering energies. He than fill every cell of the Horned Sheep with his own soul force except for the part that he wants to keep. His soul force will saturate the cells and change them on a cellular level.

When he's done, he activates the technique and watches as the Horned Sheep morph into a ball of meat. Slowly, two blobs of meat start to extend from the bottom of the meatball turning into legs. Shortly after two new blobs extend from the side and change into arms. When the arms and legs are mostly formed, the head starts to appear.

Soon enough, all the limbs finish forming and the ball of meat transforms into another Jun. For the final step, Jun will need to establish a link with the body to create a 'clone'. This is the most important step as if it's not done, it'll soon become a dead body without a soul to control it.

Of course, Jun can just skip the beginning steps and use the body as is to make a clone but he already has the Demon of Sins that can use any demon beasts' ability. He can also learn any human/humanoid technique using the Library of Heaven's Path so there is no need to have a different body type to get different skills. If he really wants to have a horn or something, he can do so when he reaches advance mastery in his disguise technique


	7. New Identity

After making the first body, Jun feels that he can make another one. He fully mastered the intermediate section of the True Body technique so he is now able to create 9 more bodies.

After creating the second True Body, Jun has them practice inside his word while he goes back to the orphanage. During his one year in Glory City, Jun focus too much on learning Alchemy that he never really made any friends. To the rest of the orphan, Jun is that weird kid that is always alone.

'Not that it matters if I have friends in the orphanage or not. I'm going to leave it soon anyway.' Jun thought as he makes his way back. Since he's always alone, no one really notices if he's gone so he was able to make his way back into the orphanage without trouble.

The next day, Jun sneak out of the orphanage again. He summons one of his True Body and has it transform into an old but tough and wise looking man.

'I guess while I have my True Body cure the City Lord's wife, I should practice my unarmed combat and weapons mastery.' Jun thought as he goes back to the orphanage while his True Body goes toward the City Lord's palace.

* * *

(True Body POV)

When I reach the City Lord's Palace, I stop in front of the gate to admire the place. After living as an orphan for a year, any nice place will look amazing. Of course, even if it looks good, it doesn't give the cozy and warm feel of a modern home. As I was going to knock on the gate one of the guards there spoke up.

"Halt, this is the City Lord's resident. Not just anyone is able to disturb him." Guard.

Unlike what most people believe, not many people in the cultivation world is arrogant. Only spoil rich kids, bandits, and real experts act arrogant most of the time. There are exceptions, like idiots that think they are experts and real experts that are humble.

Most people don't go around making antagonizing people left and right like what is shown. An example is this guard, although he was warning Jun, he seems more like a police telling people to stay away from a restricted area than a guy that is full of himself.

"My name is Long Jian, I heard that the City Lord's wife has fallen sick so I come here to offer my expertise," I told the guard.

"You're a Doctor?" the guard ask not believing. Some people probably used this chance to try to get closer or take advantage of the City Lord so it isn't a surprise that the guard didn't believe an unknown person saying that they are a doctor.

"No, but I'm an Alchemy Master. As an Alchemist, I believe that there is nothing Alchemy can't solve and the art of making medicine is part of Alchemy." Jun

The guard thinks for a while before replying, "Wait here, I'll see if the City Lord is willing to see you." After saying that the guard leaves through a door by the gate.

I ask the other guard why there is a door when there is a gate. The answer is that the gate is only there to welcome a large group or important people. Everyone else like the City Lord's family or the Guards uses the door to get in.

After waiting for a while, the gate opens up and a two purple hair middle age man along with the guard comes back. One of the men has a thick long beard with long hair while the other one has a shaved face with shorter hair in a ponytail. The ponytail hair guy should be Ye Zong, the City Lord while the other person should be his brother judging by the way they act.

To make sure that the City Lord doesn't think of me as a random person trying to gain favor, I let a bit of my soul force 'slip.' It'll make them think that I'm a 1-star legend rank expert. Sigh* the joy of having perfect control over your soul force. You can make it seem like you are at any level you want. Of course, you can't make it look higher than it actually is but it's nice to use it to fool people.

"You must be Master Long, can you really cure my wife?" Ye Zong asks with hope in his eyes.

It seems his wife falling sick hits him harder than I thought. Otherwise, I don't believe the City Lord will look this disparate. Or he might just be an idiot. After all, Shen Hong has been trying to ruin him for a long time and he still didn't notice. He even went as far as to engage his daughter to Shen Hong's son.

"You must be Lord Ye," I said making a small bow. "I won't say I can cure her for certain without checking first but I believe in the saying, there are no illness in the world that could not be treated and even if there was, it would only mean that the method to cure it had still yet to be found."

'Hehe! Totally stole that line from Against the Gods' I thought to myself.

Ye Zong eyes brighten a bit more. "My wife is this way, I'll trouble Master Long to follow me." Ye Zong said before leading the way with his brother. The guard went back to his post and close the gate behind us after we left.

After walking for more than 10 minutes, we finally reach the place where his wife is. 'God, why do rich people have to make their house so big.' I complain in my mind.

"We're here." Ye Zong said opening the door. Inside I can see a pale but beautiful woman sleeping peacefully. If I didn't know she was sick, I'll have assumed that she is just sleeping.

After taking a look over her and not finding anything, I sit next to the bed and ask "May I?" to ye Zong. Don't want to just touch a lady without her husband permission.

"Go ahead." Ye Zong

Getting Ye Zong confirmation, I pretend to take her pulse. In reality, I'm using the Library of Heaven's Path to find out what is wrong with her. I think 'Flaws' and a book on Ye Zong's wife compile in front of me.

[Name:...


	8. The Cure

(True Body POV)

[Name: Li Xiulan

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Age: 49

Rank: Gold…]

[Flaws 1…

Flaws 13: Poisoned by Dream Potion causing soul force to slowly leak out over time.]

(A/N: By the way, I'm making this all up. I know that she was poisoned by Draconic Tongue Herb but that herb is supposed to make people think you die after half an hour. It has already been a few days so I changed the poison to make it fit better with the story.)

Dream Potion? Isn't that a poison made using Black Dream Herb? Where did Shen Hong even find that herb? The last one was found more than 50 years ago. Well, it's not my problem, I just have to cure the poison.

"I believe I found the problem," I told Ye Zong. When he heard me, he isn't even trying to act like a City Lord anymore.

He excitedly grabs me and asks "Really?! What is the cause? Can you cure it?" without giving me a chance to answer.

"*Cough* Brother Zong, why don't you calm down and give Master Long a chance to talk," said Ye Zong's brother who I just figure out is Ye Xiu, the brother that is always out exploring like their dad. I guess he came back to help after hearing that his sister in law is sick.

"Haha, sorry. It's just the doctor before can't find out what illness she has." Ye Zong

"It's quite alright though I'll need you to be calm before I tell you."

Ye Zong can sense the seriousness in my voice so he calms himself down. "Alright, what's wrong Master Long?"

I didn't know how to tell him that his wife was poisoned so I just tell him bluntly. "You wife isn't sick"

"What do you mean?" Ye Zong cut in before I can continue. He receives a glare from his brother. "Right… continue."

"She has been poisoned," I told him

"Poison? But how would that happen? I don't believe she has come into contact with any poisonous plants or insects." Ye Zong

"She didn't, the poison's name is Dream Potion. It will cause a person soul force to leak out over time making them weaker and weaker until they can't wake up anymore and eventually lead to death after all their soul force is gone. The last time such a poison was made was 50 years ago."

"Made? So you mean that someone deliberately poisons sister in law?" Ye Xiu

"Yes"

"WHAT!? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO LAN'ER" Ye Zong

"Calm down Lord Ye, you can figure that out after. For now, we need to save your wife. If I'm not wrong, she has less then a week before her soul force dissipates and she passes away."

Hearing that his wife only have a week left brought him out of his anger. "Can you save her?" Ye Zong asks worriedly.

"Yes, but it's going to cost you a lot."

"It doesn't matter how much it is that you want. As long as you can cure her, I'll do anything." Ye Zong

"Ah. No, what I meant is her treatment will cost a lot. To cure her I'll need you to get me a 50 years old Holy Dark Grass and a mature Misty Leaf Herb to restore and strength her soul force. After that, I'll need you to get some medicine to help get rid of the poison."

"Alright, I'll have my men get the herb for you." Ye Zong said before leaving me and Ye Xiu to look after his wife.

Seeing that there is nothing else to do here, I ask Ye Xiu "You wouldn't happen to have a place where I can brew some potion would you?"

"We do, right this way Master Long." Ye Xiu said leading me out of the building for another long walk.

* * *

The next afternoon as I was busy making some potion to help Li Xiulan recover someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as I drop what I was doing. The door open and a maid walk in.

"Master Long, Lord Ye said that the herbs have been gathered and they are waiting for you." Maid

"Excellent, you'll have to bring it here as I need these tools to make the medicine."

"Of course." The Maid said before I close the door. Once she left, I go back to what I been doing. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door again.

"Master Long, these are the herbs you asked for." The same Maid leaving a try of herbs on a table.

"Right. Tell Lord Ye that nobody should bother me for the next six hours while I'm making the medicine."

I didn't wait for the maid to reply before closing the door again. Looking at the tray, I throw all the herbs into my potion. For a potion of this level, I don't even need to follow the instruction. I can just use my soul force to direct where I want the herbs and continue it from there.

15 minutes later I finish the medicine. The only reason I told the maid that I need 6 hours is just to make it more believable to everyone else. When everything finished, all that's left is a green and yellow paste. I condense the paste into two pills.

With nothing else to do, I decides to do some training. My 2nd True Body and my original body are already practicing unarmed combat and weapons mastery so that leaves me with inscription or disguise. I guess I'll do inscription since I won't need a high-level disguise for a while.

* * *

(6 hours later)

As much as I want to continue practicing, I can't make them wait forever, I'm so close to mastering advance inscription too. Just a couple more hours and I believe I'll master it. I'll deal with that later, for now, I have a sick person to cure.

Everyone or at least Ye Zong should be at Li Xiulan room so I'll just head over there. Before I even open the door Ye Zong already opens it.

"Is the medicine done? Do you need anything else?" Ye Zong asks worriedly.

"I got the medicine. Give me some space as I need to treat Madam Li."

The treatment is simple, for me that is. Using my perfect control over my soul force, I extracted the poison with the help of the Library showing me where the flaws are. After it's done, it'll leave her even weaker than when the poison was in her system. This is why I need those two herbs. If she was awake I wouldn't need the herbs. She could just gather her soul force herself but she is currently unconscious and too weak to do so.

After getting rid of the poison, I take out the green pill and feed it to her. Using some medications that help with digestion and my soul force, I make her swallow it. I don't want to make it seem too easy as it might create some suspicion so I spend the next two hours helping her absorb the effect of the medicine.

Standing up, I use my disguise to make me look a little tire. "It's done. Now she just needs to rest for some time. She should be awake within the next 24 hours."

"Really?!" Ye Zong said excitedly. "I can't thank Master Long enough. If there is anything Master Long needs in the future, don't hesitate to ask me about it."

"Curing your wife took more energy than I thought. For now, I need a rest. Goodnight Lord Ye."

"Yes yes. Chu(Maid) please escort Master Long to the guest room." Ye Zong

The maid, Chu open the door and gesture. "This was Master Long."

Before I leave I tell Ye Zong "If she wakes up, inform me. I need to make another examination to make sure all the poison is gone."

"Of course." Ye Zong.

With everything done, I retire for the night… or so everyone else thought. In reality, I continue with my study of inscription. I should be able to master it before the morning tomorrow.


	9. Student and Teacher

(True Body POV)

By the time morning come I finally master the advance inscription. Maybe I should create more True Bodies, it'll make the training go a lot faster after all. As I step outside I run into the maid, Chu.

"Ah, Master Long. Madam Li just woke up. Lord Ye is requested for you to meet them." Chu

"Hm. Lead the way." Following the maid, I made my way to Li Xiulan room again.

Rich families really need to stop making their houses so big. If a normal person lives here, they'll probably get lost 9 out of 10 times. Walking around this big house gives me the same feeling as walking around a mall for the first time except without all the shops. If you don't pay attention you'll get lost.

As I stop outside the room, I can see Ye Zong taking care of his wife. Though it looks more like he's pestering her. Next to Li Xiulan is a purple hair little girl clinging to her. She looks to be about 3-4 years old.

"It's good to see you doing well Madam Li. Lord Ye if you don't mind, I'll like to take a look at Madam Li."

"Ah. Master Long, I didn't notice you here. Please come in." Ye Zong said looking a little embarrassed.

"Lan'er this is Master Long. The one that cured you." Ye Zong introduces me.

"I see… Thank you for helping me cure my illness Master Long." Li Xiulan

Hear her say illness make me look at Ye Zong. I can see him making an awkward smile and shake his head a little. He looks like didn't want his wife to know that she been poison if she didn't already.

"You're welcome. I have a couple of things to do today, so we'll have to make this quick."

"Of course. Come on Yun'er." Ye Zong tries to make the little girl follow him. She should be Ye Ziyun, the girl that Nie Li has an unhealthy amount of obsession over.

Seeing that Ye Ziyun doesn't want to leave her mom I told them "It's alright, it's just a checkup. She can stay if she wants." Hearing that she can stay, Ye Ziyun quickly runs back to her mom.

"Now then. Can I see you hand Madam." Taking her hand, I pretend to measure her pulse again. Knowing that I can't compile a book on her if she is awake, I try an idea I have since I arrive here.

Inserting a small string of soul force, I make it seem as if the soul force is an invasion. This trigger the body's natural defense making Li Xiulan's soul force try to force mine out. Taking this chance, I compile a book on her. Everyone else didn't notice a thing and Li Xiulan will probably think it's part of the checkup. Going over the book I notice an interesting flaw.

[Flaw 12: Due to an excessive amount of soul force in the body, the body will deteriorate over time due to not being able to handle the amount.]

I guess even after splitting up the effect of the pill into two, the weaker pill is still too strong for a person at Gold rank. It's not like this is a bad thing for her anyway.

Letting go of her wrist I tell them "Everything is going well. You should be able to make a full recovery in a day or two." Everyone sigh in relief at that. "But there is still an issue you should know about." They tense up again hearing that there's an issue.

Looking at their worry face I couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha, you don't have to be that worry. It's not a bad thing. In fact, it can be considered a good thing." I turn my attention to Li Xiulan.

"Due to the medicine that you took, there is a high amount of soul force in your body. If you do nothing about it, it can lead to a few health problems but if you take this chance to absorb the soul force. You might even be able to break into Black Gold rank."

Everyone is surprised when I mention black gold rank. During this time period, not many people can go past gold rank. In fact, most people can't even get past silver rank.

"Really?" Ye Zong asks with a hint of doubt.

"Of course. Here" I hand a pill bottle containing the other pill to Ye Zong. "This is a pill made from the leftover of the first pill and excess ingredients. Similar to the Misty Leaf Herb, it helps gather soul force and can be used to help you break through to Legend Rank."

"What!? I can't accept this. You already help cure my wife and I haven't even repaid you yet." Ye Zong

"What are you talking about? This pill was made using your resource so it's your pill." I throw him the pill. Ye Zong caught the bottle and stare at it.

"Ye Zong thank Master Long for his kindness." Ye Zong said seriously. I can practically feel gratitude from his words. I wonder how he'll feel if I mention that the pill is at most consider a snack to me.

"Is there anything Master Long needs?" Ye Zong

"I don't… Yes actually. I plan to settle down in Glory City. Do you know a place where there is a big open space and have an alchemy lab?"

"Settle down?" Ye Zong

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet. I'm from outside the city, I been traveling ever since a demon beast horde destroyed the little settlement where I live. Now that I finally found another city with humans, I plan to settle down here."

Ye Zong nodded "Of course, I'll have my men find you a suitable place to stay. In the meantime, why don't you stay here."

"I'll trouble Lord Ye than."

"No trouble at all. You help me more than enough. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask." Ye Zong

"Hm. I'll leave you and your wife be than. I want to look around the city I'll be staying in."

"Alright, I'll have a guard escort you around." Ye Zong

"Hm." I nodded. I spend the rest of that day exploring the city. Being an orphan, I don't have many chances to go out and I mostly been focused on training so this is the first time I see Glory City in all of its… well, glory.

During that time, I make sure to 'accidentally' meet my original body. Pretend to be an old man meeting a nice kid. Talk for a bit with myself, which I can say is really awkward. By the end of the conversation, we 'realize' that we haven't introduced ourselves yet so I introduce myself as Long Jian and my original body Long Jun.

I said some bullshit about fate and ask the 'kid' if he wants to be my student. Of course, I won't turn myself down and accept it. Now, I'm currently heading back to the City Lord's palace with my original body.


	10. More Time Skips

(A/N: From now on the original body will be called Long Jun, True Body 1 will be called Long Jian, and True Body 2 will be called True Body.)

(Jun's POV)

It has been two years since I been in Glory City and a year since I move in with my 'Master.' I can say that this last year been a productive year. Ye Zong wasn't able to find out who poisoned his wife. In the end, they just blamed it on the Dark Guild. I didn't tell them who did it because I wasn't supposed to know.

A day after I become Jian's 'student,' Ye Zong found us a house near their own. Though I say near, it's still a 15-20 minute walk for normal people. It's at the place where rich people live so it has a big open backyard, useful for when I want to train.

The house is big too so Ye Zong hires some maids and butlers to keep the house clean and attend to our needs. They are led by Chu, the maid that I met in the City Lord palace. Of course, Ye Zong paid for everything. I didn't turn it down as I don't have any money with me at the time.

I easily solve the money problem by releasing some pills that are 10%-15% better than the one the Alchemy Association has. I didn't introduce anything new yet as my plan for the future center around throwing all the problems to Nie Li while I have fun.

After I release the pills, I went to the Alchemy Association. Become a Master Alchemist there and make a deal with them so I don't have to go through the problem of selling the pills on my own.

On another note, I met a few of the 'characters.' I met Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er on the day I stay at Ye Zong's place. Xiao Ning'er came over to play and after learning that I'm Long Jian's 'student' Ye Zong has me 'play' with them while he talks to Long Jian.

After playing with them for a bit, I can say that they are nothing like their grown-up self. Ye Ziyun is shy, hiding behind Xiao Ning'er when we were introduced and Xiao Ning'er can be considered a tomboy.

When we are playing around, I somehow became the leader of our little group and they end up calling me big brother. It feels weird being called big brother when for 17 years of my life I been a little brother… it's not a bad feeling so I just let them do so.

After moving into the new house, Ye Zong uses the excuse of letting the younger generation get to know each other to get me to play with Ye Ziyun but without Xiao Ning'er there, Ye Ziyun is too shy to be around someone she doesn't know.

In the end, every time Ye Zong wants me to play with Ye Ziyun, he has to bring Xiao Ning'er along. I got to know both of them quite well. Though sometimes I feel that Ye Ziyun doesn't like me much.

The other families also caught wind of my 'master' and try to get close to him using me. Shen Hong brought his son Shen Yue using the same excuse as Ye Zong. Seeing that Shen Yue is only three years old. I try to use this chance to see if I can change him but after Shen Hong stops coming after he found out that I(Jian) cure Li Xiulan and is having too much influence on Shen Yue instead of it being the other way around.

As for other families, I got along well with Chen Linjian. He seems more mature for people his age and he is one year older than me. He tries to get me to call him big brother and have me follow him but quickly give up after I trick him a couple of times. Other than that we can be considered friends.

After knowing Chen Linjian for a while, he introduced me to Huyan Lanruo. She is still young so she doesn't have the seductress act she did when she's older. Seeing that they are quite close to each other, I decided to see if I can get them together. It's totally not because I thought it'll be fun to mess with them.

I start out with having them playing house as a married couple. Then after they got bored of that, I have Chen Linjian play hero with Huyan Lanruo being the princess and me being the big bad demon beast. In the future, I'm going to make fun of them being childhood sweetheart to make them more aware of each other. Hehehe, it's going to be fun… I mean I'm going to be their cupid in love.

I also make sure to create some connection with the Hong Yue family. They do not have any kid my age so I have my 'master' do business with them. I want to find out when they get the Nightmare Demon Pot and buy it from them before they auction it.

As for the rest of the more important 'characters' are either Aristocrat families or commoners so I didn't have the chance to meet them living in a noble area… besides the guy that'll become Ye Han after Ye Zong adopted him. I met him when I was in the orphanage.

After I got good enough with inscriptions, I made an inscription that'll show a yellow soul realm when it's measure. I don't like what Ye Han'll become after being treated as a genius so I put the inscription on him. I wonder how he'll grow now that everyone won't be calling him a genius anymore.

On the training side of thing, since I have three bodies and I can control them to do different things, I manage to master weapons, unarmed combat, and inscriptions all in one year. Since I always have Long Jian in disguise, I also reach advance in the disguise technique without studying it much.

After mastering unarmed combat, I have my True Body try to comprehend more Laws until hopefully, I can bring plants and animals into my world. So far I manage to comprehend the Laws of Yang and Yin using the Law of Primordial Chaos. With Yang and Yin, I easily start to understand light and darkness. I also have a feeling that soon I'll be able to comprehend life and death.

I have also chosen to name my world Nexus. After mastering Inscription, I took an inscription from the Library and compile so it's flawless, then put it in my world. It'll allow people with a key to the inscription to teleport to my world. I also connect that inscription with one I hid somewhere in St. Ancestral Mountain Range.

Building an inscription without understanding the laws behind it feels like building a computer without know how to program. You'll know how the computer works and how to build it but you don't know the software that makes it work.

Theoretically, if I went to the Draconic Ruins Realm, I can use my world to come back here. That's why I decide to call my world Nexus. I'm going to use it as my base to jump between here and the Draconic Ruins Realm and maybe even other worlds that I find interesting. I just have to put an inscription somewhere in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

While I could try to change the seal on the Little World to fit my needs, I don't have enough resources or energy to do it safely.


	11. A Trip Outside the City

(Jian POV)

Currently, I'm heading out toward Ancient Orchid City Ruin. I got a map of the surrounding from Ye Zong.

My original body is currently being drag around by Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. I swear, if I didn't have this body along with the one in the Nexus, I'll never be able to get anything done. Still, I'm happy to accompany them. It's not healthy to just train all the time.

My goal for going to Ancient Orchis City Ruin is the Shadow Devil lamp. That guy's ability is just too useful to pass up. As for the other treasure there… I'll take anything that catches my attention. I don't need anything else as I can easily earn money with a basic pill/elixir or inscription.

If I remember correctly, there should be some Giant Blue Armed Ape here. Hmm… as powerful as I am, I don't have any fighting experience. I should lower my power to the same… to a realm below them than use them to get some experience. Once It becomes a big group battle, I can raise my power to the same level as them.

As soon as I enter the City Ruin, I start to get surrounded by apes. Unlike with Nie Li's group, there is only me here so they'll start attacking as soon as two or three apes come together. They are about bronze rank 5 to silver rank 1 so I limit myself to bronze rank 1.

Summoning a pair of swords, one of my favorite weapons besides the bo staff, I turn to face the apes.

"Come and get me you damn dirty apes!" I taunt the pair of apes that already arrived. Even if they don't understand what I said, they probably got what I mean. As if to prove me correct, one of the ape charge at me angrily.

He… she… it swings its right arm at me. I brought the flat side of my sword up to block. I wanted to find out how strong I really am. That turns out to be a bad idea as the punch sends me flying back into a wall.

"Ow, that hurts. I shouldn't have done that." Who would've thought, an ape is physically stronger than me…

"F*** that's what I forgot. I haven't looked to see if there are any physical cultivation techniques yet. Note to self, look to see if there is a physical cultivation technique after this… or I can just get my other True Body to. SH*T!"

I quickly roll to the side. I look back at where I was standing and see a big hole there. Next to it is the Giant Ape that attacks me.

"Couldn't you have let me finish talking to myself before you attack!" I yell at the ape. It can definitely tell what I'm saying if the smirk on its face is anything to go by.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" I yelled. This time I didn't wait for the ape and attack first. I send a horizontal slash at the ape with half my speed. I'm trying to find out what the limit of the ape is with my current power.

The ape easily dodges my sword making a bigger smirk right before seeing another sword come down on its head. The ape was able to move fast enough to avoid a fatal hit but my sword still left a big scar down its face leaving it to stun.

"Ha! Smirk at that!" I laugh at the ape as I jump back.

"ROARR!" realization finally catches up with the ape as it gives a loud angry roar. Soon after its roar, dozen of apes appear surrounding me.

"Crap, this just got a lot harder." I cautiously look around to see if any of them will sneak attack me. As my gaze settle back on the ape that I cut, it gives another loud roar before charging to attack me.

Not wanting to get caught in an encirclement, I also charge at the ape and meet it halfway. Dodging one of its punch, I use my full power to cut its side leaving a big cut behind. It didn't seem to hinder the ape much so I keep my momentum and slide behind the ape, I try to stab it in the back of the head but another ape already reaches me.

Giving up trying to kill the first one, I move my other sword to deflect the ape's blow. After successfully doing so, I borrow the power of its punch to make my way toward another ape. Flying at a speed greater than what I'm currently capable of in this state, I fly past the ape slicing off its head in the process.

Seeing one of their member die, the apes' eyes turn red as they angrily charge at me again. Looking around, I find even more ape around me than before.

"LET'S DO THIS." Raising my power to Bronze rank 2, I charge at the ape again.

With that little boost, I manage to gain an edge against the apes, killing one every couple of slashes. Soon bodies start piling up around me making a small hill of bodies that the apes have to climb to reach me.

By now I got somewhat used to fighting all the apes. I already lower my power back to bronze rank 1 and yet I was still able to kill an ape with one or two blows. As I cut down my 100th ape, I counted, a roar more powerful than any I heard so far makes its appearance. All the apes that were attacking me back off.

"A-haa-bout time you show up. I was -haa- getting tired of killing all your -haa- buddies." I taunt the ape while trying to catch my breath. While I still have more than enough energy to spare, I haven't done anything this physically intensive in a long time. It doesn't help considering the fact that my body is still five years old.

"ROAR!" the ape roar at me again.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are stronger than an average ape." I said as I raise my power to bronze rank 5. I brought my two swords together and they shift into a bo staff. "Let's dance."

"HO HO HO!" The ape calls out beating on its chest. The surrounding apes also copy their leader.

"Great. Another group fight. Well, even I wouldn't want to fight a guy alone after seeing him easily kill off 100 people." I didn't wait for them to finish whatever it is they are doing before attacking the boss. As soon as I did, all the other apes charge in to attack me.

As I attack with the bo staff, the boss ape tries to grab it with its hand. It probably thinks that since there is no blade, it will be able to easily grab it. Too bad for the ape, when the bo staff almost reaches its hand, the bo staff curve right over the hand hitting the ape in the head.

The attack didn't have much power in it as I was focusing on controlling it rather than using a power strike. Still, it manages to daze the ape. Following the attack, I use the force of the hit to bounce my staff back sending the other end even quicker and more powerful toward its head.

Unfortunately for me, the ape is still conscious enough to use its arm to block the staff. Unfortunately for it, I'm using my full power this time. When the hit connects, I can hear the bone on the ape's arm crack. Though it's not enough to break it.

I didn't have enough time for another follow-up attack as the other apes are already here. Jumping with a backflip, I slam my bo staff on the head of a random ape killing it before doing another flip and landing in the middle of the group.

I quickly disable the group, either with a smack to the head or breaking some arms and leg bones. With my strength at bronze rank 5, the regular apes are not even able to touch me.

"I been playing around long enough, I guess it's time to end this." I release my bo staff, it turns into hundreds of small needles. Raising my strength to silver rank, I send the needles into the head of every apes that are still standing including the boss.

A second later all the apes near me fall down dead. As for the rest, they run away after seeing their boss die too.

"Phew, if I have been at bronze rank 5 for real or even silver rank 1, I'll definitely be close to death right now. I guess knowing how to do something can't beat actual experience after all."

Looking around, I see hundreds of dead apes. "What am I supposed to do with these, wait… Crap! Didn't Nie Li use this ape to distract the Dark Guild members, how is he going to distract them now that the ape is killed?"

"Sigh, now I'm just making more work for myself. I guess I'll join up with their squad to make sure nothing bad happened. Can't have one of my few friends and leader of the group get into trouble because of me." I said collecting the dead apes into the Nexus. "Onward to the Shadow Devil's lamp."


	12. Body Cultivation Technique

(Jun's POV)

While Jian is fighting the apes, I'm going over the Library to see if there are any body cultivation techniques. The girls finally have enough playing and are currently resting. Well, Ye Ziyun is resting, Xiao Ning'er is currently trying to break me out of my 'meditation'.

After looking around I can confirm that yes, there are body cultivations techniques though not much. Only a couple hundred thousand compared to millions of soul cultivations techniques. I settle on one call Dragon Physique as the base. It apparently gives your body the physical power comparable to dragons but like all other technique that sounds cool, it has a lot of flaws.

"Compile!" I call out as hundreds of thousands of books flow down from the Library. Unlike the other, this one only takes a couple of seconds to complete.

Reading through the book, I can feel my soul force turning a particular way. After my soul force made one full rotation, I can feel my strength double. This is just from reading the book, I wonder how strong my physical body will get after actually practicing it.

Punching out, "Flaws" I check my status.

[Name: Long Jun

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 5

Soul Rank: Demigod

Body Rank: 4 Star Bronze

Soul Attribute: Sovereign

Soul Form: Dragon God

Soul Cultivation Technique: Heavenly Demon's Authority

Body Cultivation Technique: **************

Demon Spirit: Demon of Sins

Skills: Master Weapon, Master Unarmed Combat, Master Inscription, Master Alchemy, Advance Disguise, Intermediate True Body(2)

Laws: Primordial Chaos, Yang, Yin, Light, Darkness]

[Flaws 1…] (A/N: Took out the soul realm as it doesn't seem to do anything important.)

"..."

My soul form changed… was it because of the Body cultivation technique? They did say the body influences the soul and vice versa. Well, it doesn't matter, now I know what to call my technique. "Dragon God Manual," I call out. Sure enough the title of the book change.

As I look through the manual, I note down the useful things about it.

[Dragon God Manual

1st Level gain the strength of a Dragon God of the same rank - Gold rank

2nd Level gain the ability to summon Dragon God's scale as a defense - Heavenly Fate Realm

3rd Level gain the unique power of Dragons, the Dragon God's Breath and instantaneous regeneration - Dao of Dragon Realm

4th Level gain the ability to transform into a Dragon God/humanoid Dragon God (can still integrate with a demon spirit after transforming into a Dragon God) - Deity Realm

5th Level (****) - Supreme Realm]

I can't see the 5th level just like with the soul cultivation technique. Not like it matter, it'll be a long time before I can even reach the 4th level.

Now that that's done, I'll need something to do since I master most of my other skills. For now, "Compile all doctor related books, compile all movement techniques, compile all information on demon beast."

That'll keep me busy for a while. It's always good to know how to heal someone. As for the movement technique and demon beast information. When fighting the apes I notice that while weapons and unarmed combat taught me how to move in combat, it didn't give me any movement technique to move faster or give me explosive speed. As for the demon beast information, it's just a good thing to have.

Now I just have to wait for...

"Come on big brother Jun, let's go play" ?

"Sigh" I open my eyes and move Xiao Ning'er hand away from my hair. "I'll appreciate it if stop pulling my hairs Ning'er."

"But I tried everything else and you won't wake up." Xiao Ning'er

"That's not the problem here. We played all morning to afternoon, aren't you tired? Even Ziyun is resting."

"Nope I'm not tire and what do you mean, look Ziyun is up." Xiao Ning'er move to show Ziyun hiding behind her. After Ziyun sees me looking at her, she sends a glare at me while holding on to Ning'er… Wait, can it be she doesn't like me because I been taking her time with one of her few friends away?

"Ning'er, why don't you and Ziyun play together for a while. I have something to do."

"But…" Ning'er

"No buts, I'll give you a present after this."

"Alright." Ning'er says happily at the thought of a present. "Let's go Ziyun."

When Ning'er was taking Ziyun away, I can make out a small smile that appears on her face. Yup, I guess I'm right.

Now then, back to business. What other things will be useful to learn? Let's see blacksmith, crafting, ancient languages and… I need to get a hobby. If I keep doing things at this pace, I'll run out of things to do beside wait until cannon start.

Maybe I can take up painting. It might be nice having something to do without using the Library.

* * *

(Long Jian POV)

Again, what's with rich people and big houses. Even when I know where the treasure is, it still took me a while to find it. After finding it… all I can say is the skeletons around are a disturbing sight.

Walking up to the fake Emperor Kong Ming coffin, I'm wondering if I should take the Temporal Demon page. I'll take the abstract gemstone though, I did promise Ning'er I'll give her a present.

Seeing the inscription on the coffin, I alter it a little so it can be open once without triggering anything. In the end, I end up taking both the gemstone and the page. I wonder how Nie Li will feel after going through so much trouble and not finding what he wants here.

Up next is the Shadow Devil lamp. It's quite easy to find it now that I already found the underground chamber. The treasure storage room is a sight to behold.

I have never seen so many golds and gems in one place before but after calculating how much its all worth, I can only say that I currently have more money because of alchemy. That is if I don't count the Shadow Devil lamp.

I take the Shadow Devil Lamp before getting out of the place and using my soul force to return everything to how it is before. The trip back wasn't as exciting as I couldn't find many demon beasts. The few I did find are only bronze rank.


	13. Side Story: Diary of a Maid

Day 1:

My name is Chu, a maid that works in the City Lord Palace.

Recently one of my co-workers convinced me to buy a book and record my daily life in it. I was hesitant at first due to how much books cost but I decided to go with it in the end.

I'm currently 20 years old. I was born in a poor family and my mother passed away giving birth to me. With my father alone, he tried to support me as best as he can but in the end, it proved too much for him to handle and he passed away on my 5th birthday.

I become an orphan, forced to live on the street until a nice old lady found me. She told me that she is the head main at the city lord palace, which I didn't understand at that time but I thought it was cool that she got live in a palace.

After a long talk with the old lady, she asked me if I wanted to go with her. Although it might seem stupid going along with someone I just met, I don't have anywhere to go at that time so I decide to follow her.

When we reach her house, she gave me the offer to help find me a home or to go with her and work to become a maid. I choose the second option as I thought she is cool and I wanted to become someone like her. I don't regret my decision even now.

Day 2:

Being a maid is hard work. Thinking back, there was a couple of times during my training that I wanted to give up but I'll always pull through whenever I thought of the old lady. She is the one that brought me out of the street so I want to make her proud.

Day 15:

Today I'm taking care of the City Lord's wife, Madam Li. It seems she has gotten sick and no one can figure out what caused it.

Day 16:

Madam Li condition is getting worst. At first, she just looks paler than normal but now she barely got enough energy to stand. Because of that, the work got harder but I'm not complaining. My goal is to become the head maid after all, just like the old lady.

Day 17:

Madam Li passed out today. Lord Ye becomes restless with worry, calling ever doctor he can find to the palace.

Day 18:

Most of the famous Doctor has visited Madam Li already but none of them can find what cause Madam Li's strange illness. I start to worry that Madam Li might not wake up. She is a nice person, always looking out for the well being of even the maids working here.

Day 19:

Lord Ye had everyone that is decently skilled visit Madam Li already and yet no one was able to find the cause of her illness. Now I'm even more worry. I can only hope for a miracle to happen.

Day 20:

A strange old man came to check on Madam Li. From what I can make out of their conversion, it seems that the old man is not a Doctor and is instead an Alchemist. After he checks Madam Li for a while, he starts to frown before getting a serious look on his face. After that we were told to leave so we don't know what happened.

Day 21:

It seems that the strange old man found out what cause Madam Li's illness. This made everyone in the palace so happy that I'm pretty sure they worked extra hard today.

As I was helping clean Madam Li, Lord Ye walk into the room and told me to go get the strange old man.

When I arrive at the strange old man's place. I can practically smell herbs coming out of his room. I knock on the door and no one answer. I have to do it two more times before the old man answered the door.

After telling him what Lord Ye said, he told me to get him the herbs before closing the door on me. I was barely able to get the reply.

After I got the herbs from Lord Ye I give it to the old man. He told me to not let anyone disturb him for the next 6 hours and close the door before I can reply again. This old man seems somewhat rude. Not like the old lady at all.

Six hours later, the strange old man appears in Madam Li room again. It seems he's going to treat Madam Li now and we were made to leave. I hope he succeeds.

Day 22:

I heard from Lord Ye that the strange old man succeeded in curing Madam Li. He told us to watch Madam Li and call him whenever she wakes up.

A few hours after Lord Ye left, Madam Li woke up. I went and told Lord Ye the good news. He was so happy that he ran all the way to Madam Li room but not before telling me to get the strange old man… I guess I shouldn't call him strange anymore. He did save Madam Li after all.

I run into Master Long outside his room. After telling him the good news, we made our way toward Madam Li room. When we get there I saw little Ziyun. She must have missed her mother.

From the looks of Lord Ye and Master Long brief exchange, I got the feeling that Madam Li illness is not a simple illness… I hope it's nothing major.

After Master Long check on Madam Li, we were given the good news that she is cured and might even be able to break through to Black Gold rank after this. Everyone was celebrating and Lord Ye give us a day off. Now I'm worried about the mess we'll have to take care of tomorrow.

Day 24:

Yesterday the strange old… I mean Master Long brought a strange young boy here. It seems that the boy is an orphan like I was.

He has the same family name as Master Long so Master Long decided to take him as a student. How lucky. Well not like I can complain, I was lucky too, getting picked by the old lady.

The young miss Ziyun's friend, Xiao Ning'er came to visit today. Miss Xiao seems to get along with the young boy that Master Long brought. While they were playing around I notice that the young miss seem to be jealous, though not at miss Xiao but at the young boy for taking her friend away.

Day 26:

Lord Ye call me along with four other maids to a meeting. It seems Lord Ye found a house for Master Long but the house is big and he needs one of us to be the head maid there to lead a few of the new maid recruits.

Since my dream is to become the head maid, I didn't hesitate to agree to it even if I can't become the head maid for the City Lord anymore. In the end, I was picked because the others didn't want to leave the palace.

Day 27:

I have been head maid for a day now and I can say it feels nice. It's not as good as I imagine but it nice to see some of the younger maid looking up to me. Since I don't want to disappoint them, I worked extra hard that day.

Day 28:

Lord Ye and Madam Li came to visit today along with the young miss. They plan to build a close relationship with Master Long. I believe they also brought young miss along because they want to set up a relationship between the young miss and young master.

Everyone is under the impression that the young miss is shy around the young master because she always stays with her mother instead of the young master. While it's true that the young miss has a shy personality, it's not why she doesn't want to stay with the young master.

Day 30:

Lord Ye came to visit again today. This time he brought both the young miss and miss Xiao along. Miss Xiao didn't give anyone a chance to say or do anything and pull both the young miss and young master to play.

Day 208:

It has been half a year now since I become a head maid.

After all this time I don't think the young master and Master Long as strange anymore. Instead, I think they may not be right in the head.

I mean sometime they'll be laughing for no reason and other times they become frustrated after meditating for a bit… I shouldn't bad mouth the master that I'm serving. It can become a bad habit.

Though that is kind of hard not to do since both Master Long and the young master don't act as normal nobles would. Instead, they act more like commoners and are friendly with everyone that works here.

Day 391:

I saw something interesting today. After another one of his meditation section, the young master finally notices why young miss Ziyun doesn't like him. In the end, he made miss Xiao play with young miss alone.

It seems that the young master is a thoughtful person after all. If he keeps this up he might become a lady killer in the future especially with his cute looks. I have no doubt that he'll become a handsome man.

(A/N: Here's a side story. Tell me if I should write more in the future. They're fun to write them every once in a while.)


	14. Another Time Skip

(Jun POV)

Another 4 years pass since I got the Shadow Devil. I have Long Jian's Demon of Sins devour it because he will be the one that sneaks around most of the time. I also give the abstract gemstone to Ning'er shortly after Jian return. Before I did, I put an inscription on it that make it seem like a normal gem.

As for the page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, I try to scan it with the Library in hope of getting the whole book but I was disappointed because only the flaws on the page show up. I was able to study it though. With it, I manage to comprehend the Law of Time.

Other Laws I manage to comprehend are the Law of Space, from using the inscription array in the Nexus and the Laws of Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, and Metal using the Law of Yang and Yin but I'm currently stuck on the Laws of Life and Death.

With all the Laws, the Nexus is becoming a more complete world. The sun and moon appear a year after I comprehend the Laws of Yang and Yin. They begin to circle my word due to the law of light and darkness creating a day and night cycle.

Volcanos, Seas, Forest, Mountains, and all types of Metals start to appear after I comprehend the Laws of Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, and Metal. Most of the resources that appeared in the Nexus are just basic resources though.

There is no treasure like Misty Leaf Herbs or Black Flame Metal yet. For similar things like that to appear, I need to wait a long time until the spiritual energies of the Nexus get absorb by the things here causing them to mutate.

After getting the Laws of Space and Time, the plants in my world start to grow, wither, dies and grow again speeding up the process of rare herbs and metal appearing. Another thing I can do in my world is controlled what goes on in it. For example, I can completely stop time in one area while speeding up time in another.

Stopping time doesn't take much out of me as there isn't anything in this world that oppose me but speeding up time takes a lot of soul force. With my current soul force, I can speed up time by 100 for 1 minute or hold 2-time speed in a small area indefinitely. If I only do it in a small area and speed up to 2 times, I lose about as much soul force as I'm generating/absorbing.

On the skills side of things. I master Disguise, True Body, Doctor, Movement I decide to call Flash Steps, Blacksmith, Crafting and finished reading the Demon Beast Encyclopedia. An interesting thing I found after mastering the True Body technique is that I can fuse my True Bodies either with myself or another True Body.

It can be permanent or temporary depending on what I want. If I fused, my power will double and I will increase in rank depending on what rank I'm at. If both the bodies are at the start of a realm then when fused, they'll reach the peak. If both are at the peak then when fused they break through.

The demon spirit that the True Body has will fuse with the other one too and create a more powerful demon spirit with both of their abilities. While I only kept three clones, this ability will be useful if I ever need more power which I doubt I will.

I also self create a few hundred new skills. Almost all of them are useless though. I didn't use the books in the Library this time and only used my comprehension. I did use the Library to check for any hidden flaws the skills might have though.

The first useful skill I created is Kamui copied from Obito's Sharingan. Using the Laws of Space, Time and the Nexus, I manage to create something similar. Like Obito, I can't attack while in that state but I can keep it up for as long as I have energy. Still, I believe that I can correct that flaw after understanding more about the laws of space and time.

The second skill I created is Sun Fire. Using the Laws of Yang and Fire, I create a fire that can rival the power of a celestial body. So far I can't find any material that Sun Fire can't burn through.

When I add the Law of Light into the mix, I created Sacred Fire. It has less power than Sun Fire but is easier to control. Not that I needed to make it easier with my perfect control. The reason I didn't throw it away is that it's super effective against anything that has to do with Yin or Darkness.

The last useful skill I created is Reversal. Using all my power, I'm able to cut a section of space and reverse the time there back 2 minutes. There are many downsides to it like the insane power requirement, it doesn't distinguish between friends or foe and the fact that if something or someone leaves the area of influence before or during its activation, they will not be affected by it.

On the relationship side of things, nothing much change. I'm still friends with Chen Linjian, Huyan Lanruo, Xiao Ning'er, and Ye Ziyun, who don't dislike me anymore. She started to smile more when we play together and doesn't hide behind Ning'er like before.

Other than that, I heard some news that Ye Mo, Ziyun's grandfather, left the city to explore a secret realm he found. Wonder where he been, I been living here and interacting with the Snow Wind family for years and I haven't seen him once.

Right now, I don't have much to do so I'm currently painting. Long Jian on the other hand is…

(Long Jian POV)

I'm currently using the Shadow Devil's ability Void Form to stalk some people from the Sacred Family. Unlike the original Void Form, my speed is not limited due to the Demon of Sins' Overachiever ability and my control. It still can't interact with the material world when in Void Form though.

As for why I'm following the Sacred Family. A few days ago when Long Jun is visiting Ning'er, he spotted a few members of the Sacred Family sneaking around. They look like they are meeting someone in secrets.

Since I know that the Winged Dragon Family going to fall into a trap set up by the Sacred Family, I'm following them so I can find when it is going to happen. Even if I don't like the Winged Dragon Family that much, it is still Ning'er family. I can't just leave them be.

In the end, I found Xiao Yi, Grand Elder of the Winged Dragon family, having a secret meeting with the Sacred Family. If I didn't know any better, I'd said he's scamming against Xiao Yunfeng so he can become the Patriarch of the Winged Dragon family but I do know better and he IS currently scamming to become the Patriarch.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Xiao Yi

"Of course we are, no one is stupid enough to stalk one of the Major family." Sacred Family Goon.

"I was just being careful. If words of this got out, I could lose my life." Xiao Yi

"Don't worry, you're just too paranoid." Goon

"I hope you're right. Is everything ready on your side?" Xiao Yi

"Yes yes, you just have to make sure they take the deal and we'll make you the Patriarch after everything is over." Goon. Xiao Yi looks a little unease at after he said that.

"What? Are you backing out now?" Goon

"No!" Xiao Yi said resolutely. "But are you sure it'll work?" Xiao Yi

"Yes, now stop asking questions and do your part." the Goon said annoyed.

"Hm." Xiao Yi nod and leave after that.

"What an idiot. Making his family lose all those resources just so he can become the patriarch of a declining family that he's the cause of." Goon 2

"Heh, not our problem. Let's go back." Goon 1 said with a sneer.

Aww, they left already. And here I was thinking they're going to tell me what they're planning. Oh well, I guess I'll catch up to Xiao Yi and make him tell me.


	15. A Helping Hand

(A/N: A lot of people seem to like the side story so I'm going to do it once every 20 or so chapters. Shorter if I have something I think is interesting or longer if I don't have anything. If I label something a chapter as a Side Story, you don't have to read it and I'll always upload it with a regular chapter.)

(Long Jian POV)

It was easy to catch Xiao Yi. He has been going through the road with as little people as possible since he doesn't want to be recognized. All I have to do is put a small inscription down so if anyone comes in this direction, they'll go around it without realizing.

'Should I go in Batman style or do it the easy way… I don't want to risk anything so I guess I should do it the easy way.'

Crating a simple inscription, simple for me at least, I put it on Xiao Yi secretly. Its main function is to make the target answer everything I ask. The secondary function makes it so the target forgets the conversation ever happen.

"Let's see if this works with some simple question. What is your name?"

"Xiao Yi" he answers in a monotone voice.

"How old are you?"

"41" Xiao Yi

"Huh? Younger than I thought. How many times do you masturbate in a day?"

"10" Xiao Yi

"Pfft, hahahahah. How even get any work done like that. Hahahaha..."

"I order my subordinate to do it for me." Xiao Yi

"It was was a rhetorical question. Haaaa, I guess I should get serious now. What are you planning with the Sacred family."

"The Sacred family and I have been putting pressure on Xiao Yunfeng until we feel that he is desperate enough to take the deal that the Sacred family offers. When he does, the Sacred family will make Yunfeng lose his position so I can take it." Xiao Yi

I frown at that. "Do you know what they are going to do?"

"No, all I know is that they'll make him suffer a loss big enough to make him lose his position." Xiao Yi.

"Well, that is stupid, no wonder your brother is the Patriarch instead of you. Well, if it's just this than I have an easy way to fix it. Go back to what you were doing before."

I then activate the inscription on him once more. It wipes his memory of what happened. Before Xiao Yi can see me, I already left the place and took the other inscription down too.

This would have been a lot easier if I can just mind control him into telling Xiao Yunfeng what happened. But stupid 21 century and their morals kept me from doing so. Sigh, I shouldn't think too much into it and just do what I want.

After leaving Xiao Yi, I make my way to the Xiao family residence. When I reach their front gate, a guard saw me and panic… Am I scary or something?

"G-Good day Master Long, can I help you with something." Guard

"Tell your Patriarch I'm here to meet him."

"Right away sure." The guard said before quickly running away. I stare blankly… Am I really that scary? I turn to look at the other guard. He stiffens as soon as I look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I casually ask the guard.

"N-No, sir." Guard 2.

"Sigh" I put an inscription mark on him. "Why are you two so scared of me?"

"There is a rumor going around that Master Long have unstable emotion and can lash out at anyone when he's angry." Guard 2

Hearing him, I can practically feel black lines appear on my forehead. I know I get frustrated sometimes when I'm using the Library and it doesn't do or have what I wanted but to… I guess it would look weird other people since they don't know about the Library. Note to self, watch out for my public image.

I release the guard from the inscription. He looks around confused for a second before seeing me and tensing up again. A few minutes of awkward waiting, Xiao Yunfeng come to greet me himself. He looks like he's in a hurry, I guess I'll make this quick.

"Master Long, sorry for making you wait. I didn't know you would be visiting today otherwise…" Xiao Yunfeng.

"It's quite alright." I cut him off. "I did come here uninvited after all."

"Nonsense. You are always welcome here. Come on in." Xiao Yunfeng led us to one of the guest rooms. "So I can help you with anything?"

"Yes, I came here because of Ning'er."

"Ning'er? Did she do something?" Xiao Yunfeng

I can see worry appear on his face. Did he think that Ning'er is in trouble or something? "No, I come here because…" was all I get to say before I got cut off.

"Master Long!" an excited Ning'er run into the room. "Did big brother Jun come here too?"

"Ning'er!" Xiao Yi tries to tell Ning'er off for interrupting.

"It's quite alright. Now that she's here, I can get her opinion on this too." I squat down in front of Ning'er. "Ning'er, how would you like to become my student and train with Jun."

"Really?!" Ning'er ask excitedly

"Yes, but first we have to see if your father agrees."

Ning'er quickly run to her father. "Can I dad? Please."

"Are you sure about this?" Xiao Yunfeng ask me.

"Yes, she has potential. It'll be a waste for her not to use it."

Xiao Yunfeng thought for a while "Alright then, Ning'er will be in your care from now on. Please take care of her." Yunfeng said seriously.

I give a small chuckle. "Hahaha, you don't need to be so serious. It's not like I'll be taking her away. Taking a child away from their family will be detrimental to their growth so she'll need to stay here and come over to train. Bring her over every week on the weekend."

"Yes" Xiao Yunfeng

"Ning'er why don't you go outside, I'll take you to train with Jun in a bit," I told Ning'er

"Alright." Ning'er answer happily before running outside.

"Here." I give a small bag to Xiao Yunfeng. "Inside that bag, you'll find a few pills and inscription pattern. Use them well."

Yunfeng opens the bag and finds a few Soul Nurturing Pills and Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills along with a lightning base battle inscription pattern. It's only a gold rank inscription pattern but it's powerful enough badly hurt black gold rank fighter. I can see a look of greed in Yunfeng's eye before it quickly disappears.

"T-This is too much. I don't believe we can accept this." Yunfeng sigh and reluctantly try to give the bag back.

"Keep it. If you don't fix your family situation it might affect Ning'er training."

"I see." Yunfeng looks toward the door. I assume he's thinking that Ning'er is his lucky star or something close. "I thank Master Long for the gift. Ning'er found a good teacher." Yunfeng said with a bow.

"Hn. Take care, I have other things to do so I'll be leaving."

"Yes. I'll show you out." Yunfeng

"No need, instead you should think about what you are going to do with that brother of yours."

"Yi? Did he do something?" Yunfeng

"He's the cause of your recent troubles and maybe some troubles of the past too. You should deal with it before the problem grows too big."

"But he's my brother… why would he?..." Yunfeng

"I already give you a warning. It's up to you if you want to believe it or how you want to deal with it. Goodbye Mr. Xiao." I said as I take my leave. Yunfeng is still sitting having a disbelieving but serious look on his face.

"Master Long, are we leaving now?" Ning'er ask

"Yes, let's go."


	16. More New Abilities

(3rd person POV)

It has been a few weeks since Long Jian talks to Xiao Yunfeng. Although Yunfeng didn't fully believe that it's his brother that been causing trouble, he still knows better than to ignore a warning. He has some of his trusted men spy on Xiao Yi.

For a few days, nothing happens until news got out that Long Jian took Ning'er as a student. This wasn't something Xiao Yi and the Sacred expected so Xiao Yi went to meet with the Sacred family goons again.

Yunfeng's spy follows Xiao Yi while Jian follows the spy to make sure they're not caught. After the meeting, the spy told Yunfeng what happened.

Yunfeng didn't want to but he has no choice except to believe it. Yunfeng calls for a family meeting without Xiao Yi. He told the elders what his brother been doing and in the end, they chose to kick Xiao Yi out of the family.

Aside from the Xiao family matter, the city lord also heard about Long Jian taking Ning'er as a student. He came over and ask if Jian wants to take Ziyun as a student too.

Since Jian only took Ning'er as a student to help her family situation. He turn Ye Zong down with the excuse that since Ning'er status is lower than Ziyun and Jun. Ning'er may have a problem staying friend with them because of that so he took Ning'er as a student to stop it from happening.

(Long Jian POV)

Right now I'm going to go on a trip into the Abyss Prison Realm while the True Body substitute for me. I was thinking of having my True Body go there but decided against it in the end because I'm the one who use Devour on the Shadow Devil.

Standing in front of the Ten Millennium Spatial array I stop to admire it. Even if I don't fully understand the Laws that are used to set up the array, I can still tell what the array does due to mastering inscription.

It's a simple yet complex array that serves as a teleportation 'gate' into a sub-realm. Kind of like the inscription that connects the Nexus with the outside world. It also serves to block anything that is not human from entering. The only reason people haven't been able to enter it is because they don't know how to.

Putting my hand on the array, I insert my soul force into the 'key' of the array and activate it. Instead of opening it like Nie Li and lighting this place up for everyone to see, I connect the array to the one in the Nexus.

Like this, I'm able to travel back here or into the Abyss Prison Realm from the Nexus but if someone uses the array out here. They'll only be able to travel to the Abyss Prison Realm and back.

After walking around in the Abyss Prison Realm for a while I run into a group of Scarlet Ghost. Since I don't really need any Blood Crystal I use my Void form and ignore them. I walk around a bit more before I run into two Netherlamp Behemoth.

Since there are two of them, they shouldn't be the one that Nie Li group run into. I was planning to hunt one since its tongue and saliva ability is good for dealing with a large group of weak people without the risk of killing them.

I don't feel like wasting my soul force to deal with them so I summon an inscription array around the two demon beast. This inscription array multiplies the gravity of an area by 2 times. It's not enough to affect me but will make a demon beast with a giant body like the Netherlamp Behemoth unable to move.

Going up to one of the demon beast, I summon the Demon of Sins and activate Devour. The demon beast doesn't have to die for me to devour its spirit. All I have to do is immobilize it first.

When I activate Devour, the mark representing Gluttony glow in dim light. A dark shadow spread from my arm on to the head of the demon beast. As it touches the head, the shadow seeps into it. Soon after the demon beast fall down dead from having its spirit devour and the shadow returns into my arm along with a small spark of light that is the demon spirit.

As soon as the demon spirit is Devour, the mark representing Envy lit up. I didn't need this demon beast bloodline so I didn't use Greed's ability Collector and only use Steal for the skills.

"Hmm… I wonder if I can use this technique to get a demon spirit without relying on luck." I look at the other Netherlamp Behemoth. "No time like the present to test something out."

I took out a demon spirit stone and use Devour on the second Netherlamp Behemoth. I also try to see if I can use the skill without making the marked light up and it work. There doesn't seem to be any side effect either. When I see the small light come out, instead of absorbing it, I guide it toward the demon spirit stone. A few seconds later, the demon spirit settles into the stone and it's ready for use.

"What do you know, it worked," I said as I take the inscription array back. I store the demon spirit away so I can give it to my main body later and set out to find civilization again.

On the way, I spotted the Monument of Emperor Kong Ming. Since I didn't want to be manipulated into fighting people I don't know, I didn't bother with it. Other than that, I was checking out my new skills. They are Thousand Shadow Hands and Hallucinogen Poison.

Thousand Shadow Hands, originally Thousand Tongues, allow me to create a thousand or more shadow hand to attack my opponent with. The hands are not that strong making them easily breakable but makes up for it in sheer numbers.

Hallucinogen Poison, originally Hallucinogen Saliva, allow me to coat my any part of my body or my shadow hands in a hallucinogen poison. The poison will make people pass out or it make them hallucinate if they are strong enough to somewhat resist it.

Thanks to the Demon of Sins Overachiever ability, the Netherlamp Behemoth ability changed. I was glad it did too. I mean imagine having thousands of tongue coming out of your mouth or spitting on someone to disable them. It makes me embarrassed just thinking about it. I should put more thought into what I do in the future. Don't want to suddenly have the ability to poop chocolate or something stupid like that.


	17. The Princess and the Prisoner

(Long Jian POV)

After running around the Abyss realm for a while, I finally find a settlement and... Thunderbirds? Did I reach the same village as Nie Li?

I look around for a bit and couldn't find anyone with wings. That's to be expected though, the people with wings are only those with 'noble' bloodline. Since I couldn't find them in the village, I sneak into the most important looking place. The houses on top of a giant tree, it should be where the main family lives. After sneaking into one of the more guarded places, I found a kid with black wings chained up.

'Looks like I am in the Silver Winged family village after all. This should be Duan Jian. I wonder what I should do with him…'

I can't come up with anything after a while so I decided to look around the place first. Sneaking around I finally manage to find another winged person coming out of their room. This time it's a girl about 11-12 years old. Following her for a bit, I find out that she is Sikong Hongyue daughter of Sikong Yi, the current Patriarch.

She doesn't seem to be dark or has a violent temper like it was shown in the novel. Instead, she seems more like a curious and lonely child with a serious personality. Either she hasn't got to the point of being a cold-blooded person yet or the novel is too bias toward Nie Li. Probably a combination of both.

'Maybe I can prevent her from becoming cold-blooded? Let's see if this works.' I thought as I plant a suggestion in her head using soul force. She is currently exploring the place so I just make her go in the direction of Duan Jian.

When she reaches the place where Duan Jian is, I place two illusion array there. One for Hongyue and another for anyone else that walks here. Everyone else will see nothing else of place and continue on their way while Hongyue will see Duan Jian getting whipped.

Hongyue just looks at Duan Jian direction before frowning and leave. As she was leaving, she 'sees' and overhear two guards talking.

"What did he do to receive this kind of punishment?" One of the guards asked.

"Are you new here? Everyone else already known what happened." the second Guard answer.

"Yes I am, so what happened?" Guard 1

"Well you see, he didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he has been here ever since he was little." Guard 2

"What?!" Guard 1

"Keep your voice down. We are not supposed to talk about this." Guard 2

"Right, sorry." Guard 1 said quietly but loud enough for Hongyue to hear. "So why is he being treated like this?"

"That is because his mother is a member of the Silver Winged family who ran away with Duan Yun who is a member of the Black Dragon Family." Guard 2

"You mean to say that he is getting tortured because of something he didn't even do?" Guard 1 asks in disbelief.

"What did you expect, she runs away with a member of an enemy family and gives birth to him. With how the Silver Winged is, it isn't a surprise that their son ended up like that." Guard 2

"I know but still for them to that to a kid… I mean imagine getting in trouble for something you didn't even do. That guy has it 100 times worst not to mention the fact that his family was killed leaving him alone." Guard 1.

When guard 1 said that, I make it array change a bit to make Hongyue think about all the time she got in trouble even though it's not her fault, then make her imagine something worst that could've happened. Afterward, she quickly runs back to her room.

I guess this should do for now. It should at least make her question if her family's choices are right. With it done, I took away the arrays and back to the village. I still don't know what I should do with Duan Jian, I decide to just think about it while exploring the village.

The next day I decide to just take Duan Jian with me. Let him grow up in a nicer place and see what he wants to do after he grows up.

When I got close to where Duan Jian is kept, I saw little Hongyue sneaking around. I want to see what she is doing so I make sure no one sees her. After a while, she makes her way to Duan Jian's cell. Now I'm even more curious. I put up another inscription array so no one bothers us.

When Hongyue got in front of Duan Jian, he glares at her. Her family is the reason he is in this situation after all. Hongyue stands in front of Duan Jian with a serious expression on her face. After a minute pass of no one saying anything, Hongyue did something neither Duan Jian nor I expected.

Hongyue bows to Duan Jian and said "I'm sorry." in a serious and sincere voice.

"Wha…?"Was both Duan Jian and my response. Of course, they can't hear me.

"It's because of my family that this is happening to you. So I'm sorry." Hongyue apologizes again.

After walking up from his surprised, Duan Jian got angry. "Sorry… SORRY?! YOUR FAMILY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Duan Jian yells at Hongyue.

"Sorry," Hongyue said again this time she sounds weaker. "I wanted to help you but I don't know how." Hongyue started crying. "I was thinking of what I should do but I can't think of anything so I can only apologize," Hongyue said trying to stop her crying.

As this is the first time Duan Jian see someone cry, he doesn't know what to do. His anger disappears as he tries to think of something to say.

I think my array was too effective on her. I guess I should help them now since I created this. I have a good idea too. I got out of my Void form and appear in front of them.

"It's not nice to make a girl cry you know." I said when I appear surprising them.

"W-who are you?" Hongyue said stuttering from both crying and being surprised.

"Who I am is of not important. What's important is what you want." I said to grab their attention. "Tell me. If you can, would you help someone like him?" I ask Hongyue.

"Of course I will." Hongyue answer without delay.

"What about you. What do you want to do." I ask Duan Jian

"I-I…" Duan Jian doesn't know what to say. He wanted revenge but with Hongyue here, it'll be awkward to say so.

"You want revenge, don't you? For what happened to you and your family." I answer for him. Duan Jian just nods his head. I can see Hongyue look a little sad when Duan Jian nodded. He wants revenge against her family after all. "And if you achieve your revenge, what are you going to do after that?"

"I'll…" This time Duan Jian doesn't know how to answer as he never thought about it.

"What about the children of the people you took revenge against. Do you want them to end up like you here."

"NO! I'm not like them. Why would I do this to anyone?!" Duan Jian

"Of course you aren't but if you succeed in your revenge, people like this girl here will get captured by other family and forced into a similar life to your."

"Then what should I do! The only reason I let myself suffer through all that torture is because I wants revenge!" Duan Jian

"Strength, in this world whoever is stronger gets what they want while the weak are left to suffer. If you have the strength, you can achieve almost anything." I turn to Hongyue "If you have strength than you can change the rule and not let anyone suffer."

"How can I get such strength." Duan Jian

"This," I said as I put my finger on his forehead. "That is a cultivation technique. How far you go and how much you can achieve is up to you." After I finish talking, I took Hongyue to her room.

"Why would you do that? If he gets stronger than my family…" Hongyue

"I did it to give him a chance. Here." I poke her forehead. "This technique is as strong as the one I give to him. Remember, revenge is a vicious cycle. It's up to you to stop it from happening."

I disappear again after saying that to her. I wonder what they'll do now. Hopefully, Hongyue doesn't tell her father what happened otherwise I'll really need to take Duan Jian with me.


	18. A Little Problem

(Jun POV)

While I have Long Jian explore the Abyss Prison Realm, I took the Demon Spirit of the Netherlamp Behemoth from the Nexus and have my Demon of Sins devour it. I unlock the ability [Thousand Shadow Hand] and [Hallucigen Poison] too.

"I'm tired of training, I want to play instead." Ning'er

"We can't play yet, you have complete your exercise like what Master Long instructed first." I'm also teaching Ning'er along with my True Body disguise as Long Jian.

Unlike what is shown in TDG, Ning'er doesn't like to practice and only wants to play. She probably only start to seriously practice because she got forced into an engagement with Shen Fei.

"But doing the same thing over and over again is boring." Ning'er

"If you don't than Master Long will give you even more work to do and you won't get to play."

"NOO! I don't want more work." Ning'er

"Than finish your workout. I'll take you to play with Ziyun after."

"Alright, don't go back on your promises." Ning'er said happily as she went back to do her exercises. The people in Glory City start cultivating when they are 10 so right now I'm having Ning'er build up her physical strength.

'I also need to get her a cultivation technique.' I thought as I enter the Library. Going through all the cultivation techniques, I settle on two called 'Winged Dragon' and 'Lightning Dragon.' They have the base of what I wanted so I combine those two with my 'Heavenly Demon's Authority' and create an almost flawless technique.

Since my technique focus on control and the two dragon technique focus on speed and power, it left some flaws in the new technique. I use the Library to fix some of the major flaws but leave a few since other people can't practice a perfect technique. I call it 'Winged Lightning Dragon' technique. Not the most original name but it fits.

The major point of the cultivation technique is:

[Winged Lightning Dragon - A wind-lightning cultivation technique makes specifically for the people who have a Winged Dragon soul form along with wind, lightning, or wind lightning soul attribute.

Create a Winged Lightning Dragon demon spirit embryo that can absorb other Dragon Bloodline, lightning, and wind base demon spirit to gain their power and ability. The Dragon is a True Dragon instead of a demon spirit with a dragon bloodline]

The flaw in this technique is that the demon spirit can't absorb the ability of every demon spirit. It can only absorb a demon spirit related to Dragon, lightning, and wind. Another flaw is that it can only be cultivated by someone with a winged dragon soul form.

For her body cultivation, I use my 'Dragon God Manual' along with the body cultivation technique that is also named 'Winged Dragon'. I combine them both and compile to create another technique that I call 'Winged Dragon God Manual'.

It's basically the same as the 'Dragon God Manual' but instead of gaining [Dragon God's Breath], she gains [Dragon God's Wing]. I bet that after she integrates with the demon spirit from 'Winged Lightning Dragon' the wings will get a massive boost in power. It also focuses more on high-speed movement and aerial combat instead of strength.

I create a flaw in the 'Winged Dragon God Manual' that makes it so it can only be cultivated with 'Winged Lightning Dragon' otherwise the manual will only be as good as doing a regular workout.

"Big Brother, I'm done." Ning'er

"Alright, go clean up and we'll go see Ziyun."

"Yes." Ning'er went into the house to get ready.

When we reach the Silver Wind family I can see the same two guards by the gate.

"Doesn't it get boring having to stand here all the time?" I ask the guards.

"Young Master Jun there's no need to wait out here. Lord Yi said you can go in anytime you like and no, we get to see many interesting people during our time here. Best of all we don't have to go out and risk our lives every day." Guard 1

"Come on, let's go. I haven't seen Ziyun in a while." Ning'er impatiently drags me inside.

"See you later then. I have to go look after the two young ladies." I wave goodbye to the guards as I was being dragged. For a girl that hasn't trained in soul force yet, Ning'er is decievingly strong. When we're inside, Ning'er head straight for Ziyun's room.

"Ziyun, we're here to play!" Ning'er loudly announce as she throws open Ziyun's door and inside is… Ziyun in the midst of changing. Talk about cliche…

'Crap!' I thought as I quickly break free of Ning'er and slam the door close.

As I run away I can hear Ziyun yell "JUUUUUNN!"

"Great now I'll have to work more to get her to stop hating me again," I said to myself as I try to think of a way out of this situation.

As I walk past the gate, Guard 1 sees me and asks. "Did young master Jun anger miss Ziyun? We can hear the scream from here."

"Hahaha" I give an embarrassed laugh "If they come looking for me, tell them they won't be able to find me and that I'll be back later."

Even if it's not my fault that I happen saw Ziyun changing, I know that girls being girls will still blame it on me. The best thing to do now would be to apologize. The question is, how should I go about doing so?

Let's go over the things I know about her… She mostly grew out of her shy phase. She's curious, hardworking, and is kind… is kind to everyone she doesn't hate or dislike. Wow, I don't much about her even after knowing her for 5 years. In the end, I decided to just get her a present as an apology and I know just the thing to give her.

Making my way back home, I took out a few ingredients. Ingredients for baking not making pills and elixirs. I'm going to bake a cake cultivator style. After mixing up all the ingredients into a batter, I pour it into three cupcake size containers.

Using my control over fire, I easily distribute the heat evenly throughout the batter cooking it in less than a minute. While cooking, I use my control over water to trap a small amount of steam to make the bread nice and soft before releasing the steam so the bread doesn't become soggy.

Once that is over I mix the cream, take the heat out of the bread and use the cream to create a picture of Ziyun and Ning'er… before I quickly remove it because I realize it'll be weird to eat something with your face on it. I instead just make the cupcake look like a mirror glaze cake. Putting the cupcake on a plate, I store it in my spatial ring and make my way back to the Silver Wind family.

"You're back. I didn't think you'll be returning today." Guard 1

"HEY! What do you mean by that." I glare at the guard

"Hahaha, young miss Ziyun and Ning'er are in the courtyard." Guard 2 said as he opens the door to let me in.

After walking for a while I realize that I don't know the guards' names. It has been 5 years and I'm still calling them Guard 1 and Guard 2.


	19. Solving the Problem?

(Jun POV)

Entering the courtyard I can see Ning'er and Ziyun talking.

"Come on Ziyun, you shouldn't be mad at big brother like that. It was my fault that it happened." Ning'er

"Sigh. Alright, I'll forgive him if he agrees to my condition." Ziyun

"What's the condition?" Ning'er

"He has to…" Ziyun

"I'm back, what are you talking about?" I cut in.

"Big brother Jun you return!" Ning'er

"Of course I did. Didn't the guards tell you what I said?"

"Yes, but we thought it was an excuse to make us not go after you." Ning'er

I hit Ning'er on the head softly. "Trust your big brother a little won't you."

"Hehehehe." Ning'er

"What do you want?" Ziyun said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ah yes, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I..." I was about to get the cupcake out but I was stopped by Ziyun.

"I'll only forgive you if you agree to a condition." Ziyun

"What is it?" I ask

"I want you to marry me," Ziyun said seriously

"Ptui." I almost did a spit take in surprise. I would have if I was drinking water.

"What?!" Ning'er was also surprised by what Ziyun said.

Breaking out of my surprise first I ask "Wait wait wait, how did apologizing lead to marriage?"

Ziyun blushes a little. "Mother said the only one who can see me like that should be my future husband and you saw me so you have to marry me."

"No!" Ning'er yell

"See, even Ning'er know that's not how marriage work. Do you even know what marriage means?" I quickly try to think of a solution out of this predicament.

"It means we have to live together?" Ziyun said not 100% sure.

"That's not all of it, besides the people that married should like each other."

"That's right. I'll be the one to marry big brother Jun in the future." Ning'er said like it's a sure thing.

"*cough cough* What?! I think misheard you can you repeat that?." I said to Ning'er

"I said I'm going to marry Big Brother in the future." Ning'er

"No, he has to take responsibility for what happened earlier." Ziyun

After listening to the girls argue for a while I finally have enough.

"Hey!" I yelled to get their attention. "I don't plan to marry just one person in the future so if you want to stay with me in the future you are going to have to learn to get along with each other. Otherwise, I won't be marrying anyone."

Ning'er and Ziyun looks at me for a bit then looks at each other.

"We can both marry you?" Ning'er ask

"Yes, if you want to."

"Alright! I going to marry Big Brother Jun with Ziyun." Ning'er said happily. She grabs Ziyun's hand and did a happy little dance with her. Ziyun just follows along with Ning'er. They seem to have completely forgotten that they were having a fight before.

"You are not against it?" I ask Ziyun

"No, I get to stay with Ning'er so I ok with it," Ziyun said with a smile

"You know that it's not going to be just you two right?" I ask them after getting their attention

"Ehhh?! I thought it's going to be just us three together. Who is the other?" Ning'er

"I don't know yet but I'm telling you now so if it happens in the future you won't be surprised."

"Oh… I don't care how many people there are as long as I get to stay with big brother Jun and Ziyun." Ning'er

"And you?" I ask Ziyun

"I'm ok with it." Ziyun

"Great, now as I was saying before I got interrupted with the whole marriage thing. I got you two a present." I take out the cupcake and hand them one each. "Here's a little snack I made. Hope you like it."

As soon as they take a bite of it, their face lit up like they just took a bite out of the tastiest thing ever. After the first bite, they quickly eat the rest and was done in a few seconds. They look down at their empty plate in sadness before looking up and see mine with stars in their eyes.

"Sigh, here." I cut my cupcake into two and give them one each. "Slow down or you won't get to enjoy it like before."

"Thank you/You're the best!" Ziyun/Ning'er

"I'm glad that I choose to marry Big Brother in the future." Ning'er said with Ziyun nodding along. Why do I feel like I'm tricking little girls into marrying me? Not to mention the fact that I have to deal with Nie Li now. Hmm... I wonder if that'll work.

After they finish eating they ask, "Can we have more?"

"No, not unless you want to look like this when you grow up." I take out a piece of paper and draw a very fat lady on it. Both Ziyun and Ning'er pale at the thought of them being that fat in the future.

"We are not going to look like that now are we?" Ziyun asks concerned because they just ate the cake.

"No, it's fine if you just eat one every week or so." They sigh in relief when I said that. "And training help keep you from getting fat so if you train hard you can eat it two every week."

"Alright! I'm going to train harder so I get to eat more in the future!" Ning'er declared and Ziyun nodded along with her.

"Big brother Jun, are you going to make us more in the future right?" Ziyun ask

"Eh? No, I don't feel like baking every week so I'll give the recipe to the maid." When I saw a mischievous smile on Ning'er face, I add, "Don't think of tricking them to make you more either as I'll make sure they only make you two a week."

"Awww" Ning'er

"If you get fat I won't marry you."

"What?!" Ning'er/Ziyun

"That's right, so you have to train harder if you want to eat more," I said in hope that Ning'er will stop slacking off. Ziyun I'm not worried about as she is hardworking but Ning'er just wants to play all the time.

"I'll want to stay with big brother Jun. He might make more tasty things in the future." Ziyun

"That's right." Ning'er agree with Ziyun

Sigh, now I really feel like I'm tricking little girls with candy. Well, if Ziyun is going to be my wife in the future I guess I should have Long Jian accept her as a student too. That should stop any plan that the Sacred family has on her. Even if her mom is still alive right now I don't think she'll be able to stop the engagement if her dad decides to be stupid like in the novel.


	20. Entering the Heavenly Sacred Border

(Jun POV)

Three years after Ning'er and Ziyun said they are going to marry me, with the girls being 11 and me being 12, I have my True Body disguise as Long Jian to engage me to Ziyun and Ning'er.

The Winged Dragon family happily accepts the proposal even after learning that I'm going to get engage to Ziyun too. As for the Snow Wind family, City Lord Ye was all for the idea but Ziyun's mom was against the idea of marrying Ziyun to a person that is going marry other people too. She reluctantly agrees in the end due to Ye Zong persuasion and the fact that Ziyun and Ning'er are friends.

The only reason I didn't run into any more trouble was because of Long Jian status as a mysterious expert and my status as the city genius. Everyone found out I have a Cyan soul realm and was at 'bronze rank 1' after I took the test to get into Holy Orchid Institute. I didn't hide my soul realm as it's not really that dangerous in this little world. I only hid my real cultivation because it'll be problematic not to mention annoying if everyone knows.

After hearing about the engagement, Ning'er and Ziyun come over to my place to celebrate. They made me bake some cupcakes for them when we were celebrating. They said that my cupcake is tastier than the one that the maid bake so they want me to make it this time.

After the celebration, the girls stop calling me big brother and just call me Jun. I also called Ziyun, Yun'er. She went bright red when I first did it.

Half a year after the engagement, I got accepted to Holy Orchid Institute. I don't really need to go there but I have to be there when Nie Li comes back and more importantly I want to go into the Heavenly Sacred Border to get the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. I don't want to sneak into it because Long Jian who absorbs the Shadow Devil is still in the Abyss Prison Realm.

On the training side of things, I give Ning'er the beginning part of her cultivation techniques. I modify it so she won't become Legend rank in just a few days. Instead, it'll store up energy and allow her to break through straight to Demigod rank when I give her the complete version. That is if she can comprehend a Law first.

I also created a soul and body cultivation technique for Ziyun. The soul cultivation technique is called the Ancient Ice Phoenix technique, created from Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix and Heavenly Demon's Authority. It ends up similar to the Winged Lightning Dragon technique except it creates an Ancient Ice Phoenix instead of a dragon.

For the body cultivation technique, I created the Ice Phoenix God manual. It focuses on improving all aspects of the physic to support a flexible fighting style. Similar to Ning'er, I give Ziyun the modify beginning part of the cultivation techniques. Due to the cultivation techniques, both Ning'er and Ziyun manage to reach Bronze rank 1.

After giving them the cultivation technique, I train them in Inscription and Alchemy. Ning'er is a natural at Alchemy while Ziyun is able to easily learn Inscriptions. I also have Ning'er train with a sword because I believe the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword will be a perfect fit for her. A sword will also be the perfect thing to display the full power of the Wind Lightning attribute. Using those two elements, her sword will be both swift and deadly.

I have Ziyun train with a sword similar to a rapier. It's kind of similar to Weiss's sword in RWBY. It has a skinny two-sided blade that will be perfect for her snow wind attribute. Ziyun likes range attack better so the sword is only to help her power up her attacks and defend when an enemy gets close.

As for my own training, I didn't create any more skills. Instead, I focus on comprehending Laws. I manage to get the Laws of Life, Death, Ice, Wind, and Lightning. After comprehending the Laws of Life and Death, the Nexus becomes a complete world. Having the Laws of Ice, Wind, and Lightning along with the already existing Laws created the four seasons in the Nexus. Of course, since I'm the master of the Nexus, if I wanted to, I can create a place that is always winter, spring, summer or fall.

Even if the Nexus is a complete world now, it's still a small world. If I were to guess its full size, I say that it's only a little bigger than Earth's moon. Aside from the Nexus growing bigger when I get stronger, another way to improve it is to understand more of the Laws I have and comprehend new Laws. With each completed Law and new Laws, everything about the Nexus will be upgraded.

The only thing better about the current Nexus compare to this Tiny World is that the energy inside the Nexus is better than the Tiny World. In fact, if I wanted to I could've used the Nexus to break through but I didn't because I have a feeling that breaking through after I enter the Draconic Ruins Realm will give me more benefits.

I can also grow plants and raise animals in the Nexus too so I bought some livestock and feed to let them grow in the Nexus. I also started a small herbs farm in the Nexus for all the rare herbs I can find. Lastly, I caught some demon beast and throw them into the wilderness of the Nexus. I created an inscription array around my livestock and herbs so demon beasts won't come near it.

After studying the laws more, I found some common points between some of the laws and combine the Laws of Fire, Water, Wood, Earth, Metal, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Light, and Darkness into the Laws of Elements. I connect the Laws of Yin and Yang into the Laws of Yin-Yang and Time and Space into Time-Space.

* * *

Right now I'm standing at the entrance to the Heavenly Sacred Border.

"Are you sure you want to enter it now? You can always come back later" Ye Sheng asks. He is the Vice Principal of the school. He's in charge of opening the Heavenly Sacred for students that are deemed worthy to enter.

"Yes, the earlier I enter the better." I made up a random excuse.

"Alright, be careful in there." Ye Sheng said as he opens the door.

"I will" I said as I step through the door.

When I enter the Heavenly Sacred Border, I see countless twisted images pass by me as if I'm traveling through time and space. When everything settles down, I find myself in a beautiful grassland fills with plants and flowers. Even though this place has many types of flowers and plants, I can't find any herbs here. It looks like all the plants here are just regular plants. Kind of weird considering the amount of energy here.

Since I'm already at Demigod rank, the energy in this place barely affected me. In fact, the energy in the Nexus is better than here. I look around trying to feel where the supposedly murderous aura is. I pick a random direction and decide to follow it.

After walking for a while, instead of finding a murderous aura, I found the soul of Ye Yan staring at me. I stare back.


	21. Ye Yan

"You can see me?" Ye Yan asks in surprise after confirming that I am indeed looking at him.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I said with a blank face.

"I don't know, maybe due to the fact that I'm a soul." Ye Yan replies sarcastically.

"And?"

"What do you mean and? It's not normal to be able to see a soul." Ye Yan

"Is that so…" I said as I continue to stare at him.

A tick mark appears on his ghostly head. "Would you stop doing that?" Ye Yan

"Doing what?" I ask like I don't know what he's talking about.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Ye Yan yell

"Eh? Why can't I?"

"Because it's impolite, didn't your parent ever teach you manners?!" Ye Yan

I pretend to look sad. "I don't have any parents. I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember."

Ye Yan look uncomfortable after hearing me. "Err… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

I cut him off "It's ok, I was adopted by my master so it doesn't bother me anymore." I said like I was never sad in the first place.

"..." Ye Yan

*Stare…* Me

"Would you stop that?!" Ye Yan

"But it's not every day I get to see a ghost so I want to get a good look."

"Fine look all you want" Ye Yan

"Alright, I'm done," I said as soon as he finishes speaking. Another tick mark appears on his ghostly head. I don't know why but I find it fun to mess with Ye Yan.

After Ye Yan calm down he asks, "So what are you doing here young man?"

"I'm tasked to get a sword here as a challenge by my master" I lie

"You don't mean THAT sword do you?" Ye Yan

"Yes, it's THAT sword," I said like I'm just here to pick up a normal weapon.

Ye Yan got angry again and shout, "Are you crazy! The last person that wielded that sword was a Legend rank and he dies to it! What makes you think you can survive?!"

"But Master wouldn't send me on a challenge he doesn't think I can survive." I try to sound as innocent as possible.

"Who is this master of yours?" Ye Yan

"Master's name is Long Jian."

"Long Jian? I never heard of a Long family before." Ye Yan

"He's not from Glory City." I helpfully inform him

"Not from Glory City? Then where is he from?" Ye Yan

"Don't know, he said he been traveling ever since his city got destroyed by a demon beast horde"

After thinking for a while Ye Yan asks "Tell me, why does your master want THAT sword?"

"He doesn't"

He gains another tick mark again "Then why did he send his student to get it!"

"Because it's good training?" I pretend not to know. Ye Yan face went red due to frustration as more tick mark appears on his head.

"Pfft. HAHAHAHAHA." I laugh out loud after I couldn't take it anymore. "You should have seen your face. Hahahaha, I didn't know ghosts can even get that red. Hahaha."

As I continue laughing, Ye Yan finally caught on that I been tricking him this whole time and his face went even redder but this time due to anger and embarrassment.

"Stinking brat! Don't you know who I am?!" Ye Yan said angrily

"Yes, I do. You are Ye Yan, one of the founders of Glory City."

"If you know then why did you trick me?!" Ye Yan

"I couldn't help myself after seeing your initial reaction. Hahaha"

"YOU!..." Ye Yan

"Come on, it's probably boring staying in all this time right? Don't let a little joke get you angry." I said after I finally stop myself from laughing.

"Fine." Ye Yan said after he calms down. He probably has his fair share of dealing with people like me, especially children so he didn't stay mad for long.

"So what are you really doing here?" Ye Yan

"Oh, I'm really here for the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword."

Ye Yan gains a tick mark again. "I thought you know how dangerous that sword is?"

"I do, but I also have a method to subdue it."

"You do? What is it?" Ye Yan

"I'm not stupid enough to tell it to a person I just met."

"Fair enough, but you should know that without me you won't be able to find that sword." Ye Yan

"That's true" 'Not!' I thought

"How about we make a deal. Since your soul is still here, I know of a way to get your body back. You take me to the sword and I'll help you get a new body." Even if I can find the sword by myself, having Ye Yan back can help keep Glory City safe without me having to babysit it.

"Get my body back? What can a brat at bronze rank 5 do." Ye Yan.

I have been showing my cultivation more and more after I enter Holy Orchid Institute. Right now everyone thinks that I'm bronze rank 5 because that's what I show them.

"A lot of things. Master has been traveling around for a long time so he found a lot of weird techniques. One of those techniques can help you get your body back."

"Alright, if you can really get me my body back, I'll take you to the sword." Ye Yan

"What if you run away after getting your body back?" I said acting like an innocent boy again, "How about you take me to the sword and I'll help you get your body back."

"Oh? And how do I know you aren't lying just to get the sword?" Ye Yan. My acting doesn't seem to affect him anymore.

I pretend to think about it before saying "You don't" like it's an obvious answer. I can see another tick mark appear on his head again.

"Why you little!..." Ye Yan

"But even if you don't tell me, I can still look around for the sword. On the other hand, if you don't help me, you might never get another chance like this again."

Ye Yan looks at me and thinks for a few seconds before saying, "Fine. Follow me."

After following Ye Yan for a while, I start to feel the murderous aura I was looking for. The aura gets stronger and stronger the closer we get to the sword.

"This is far enough," I told Ye Yan

"Giving up on the sword already?" Ye Yan smirk like he was expecting it.

"No, it's just that you are tied to the sword. If I take it you might disappear before I help you get your body so I'm going to help you first."

"So you really weren't lying about it." Ye Yan

"Why would I lie about that? Now come over here and do what I say" I take out the body of the Giant Blue Armed Ape leader. It looks the same as when I killed it since time doesn't flow in the place I put them. With this ape, Ye Yan will be at silver rank 5 when he got his body again.

"What's the ape for? I hope you aren't talking about putting my soul in a demon beast body when you say you can get me a body." Ye Yan

"Of course not, to get you a new body we'll need materials. We don't have any treasure capable of creating a human body so we'll have to settle for the next best thing. We have to use another body as the material to create yours. Now get over here and pour your soul force into the ape." I explain to Ye Yan

"Alright, if I wake up to find that I really was put into the body of a demon beast, I'll…" Ye Yan

"Yeah yeah, hurry up will you. I don't have all day." I cut Ye Yan off.

"Kids these days have no respect for their elders." Ye Yan mumbles as he pours his soul force into the ape. Using his soul force, I use the True Body technique to guide it into the ape. As his soul force fills the ape, the ape starts to change. A few minutes later, the changes finish and it left behind a body that looks just like Ye Yan soul.

Ye Yan looked at the body in disbelief. "Is that really my body?"

"Yes, the technique uses your soul force as a base to build a body down to the genetic level based on your soul, you can say that this is your real body. Now don't resist. I have to put your soul into the body or all our works will be for nothing." I said as I operate the True Body technique. Since I already master the technique, I can not only create True Bodies for myself but also for other people. I'm using that section of the technique to bind Ye Yan soul to the body.

After Ye Yan soul enters the body, his body starts to breathe again. Right now Ye Yan is still unconscious because he been in his soul form for a long time. His soul needs to get used to the new body.

(A/N: In case you of you are confused, Jun is one year older than Ning'er and Ziyun. He wanted to arrive in TDG 14 years before the start and have his memory awaken at the age of 3. He wasn't actually thrown into TDG as a 3 years old. Instead, he was reborn with his memory seal until he reaches 3 years old.)


	22. Taking the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword

(Jun POV)

I didn't wait for Ye Yan to wake up instead, I head toward the sword to subdue it. The sword aura wasn't able to affect me much due to my Heavenly Demon's Authority cultivation technique. Although I don't have full control of body and mind yet since I haven't reached the second level, I'm close enough to it that not many things can affect me.

Standing in front of the sword, I use my soul force to feel it. As soon as my soul force touch the sword, millions of demon spirits the sword had absorbed turn into lightning and attack me. During the attack, I use the Library to check the flaws of the sword and the demon spirits.

While protecting myself from the attacks, I check out the books on the sword. The sword is forged by a master blacksmith of another realm. It was one of the blacksmith best work and after going through countless battles, it formed a sword soul and made it one of the most powerful swords in that realm. Since many people wanted the power of the sword for themselves, whoever had the sword will be hunted down by others.

In the end, one of the wielders of the sword had enough of people coming after him so he destroyed the sword soul making it lose most of its power and cast it into the void where it drifted until it landed on in this realm and was picked up by Emperor Kong Ming.

When this world was sealed, Emperor Kong Ming left the sword here where it was found by many people until it makes its way to the hand of the founders of Glory City. Because it was mostly used against the demon beast of this tiny world, the sword absorbed their demon spirit in an effort to form a sword soul again.

The sword succeeded in forming a soul but because the quality of the demon spirit is not that good, the sword soul was only strong enough to resist regular legend rank. Which is why it sends out all of the demon spirits it absorbed to attack me even though it'll weaken the sword. The sword soul indistinctly knows that it can't beat me the normal way.

Looking at all the demon spirits around me, I wanted to capture them because some of them look interesting but I didn't because the process I need to go through is too annoying and long. And that is excluding the fact that I'll have to capture them one by one.

If the demon spirits are just absorbed by the sword to power its soul then it'll be easy to capture them but the demon spirits are what made up the sword soul itself and that is what makes it annoying. I also won't be using the Demon of Sins to devour them. I don't want to sort through millions of abilities just to find the useful one.

I set up an array that'll destroy any and all demon spirit around me. This will weaken the sword soul more than if the demon spirit is used up in an attack or if I devour them. A few minutes later, all the demon spirits got destroy and the sword soul is so weak that it feels like it'll disappear any second.

Using my soul force, I completely erase the sword soul. I'm only here for the sword after all. I plan to give the sword to Ning'er and having the sword soul in it will only bring her danger. When the sword soul disappears, the murderous aura of the sword explodes out without anything controlling it.

Using an array, I have the aura expel from the sword and gather it all into a dark red ball the size of a pill. Drawing another array on the ball to keep the aura contain, I throw the aura ball into the Nexus until I can find out a use for it.

After all that is done, the only thing left is an untainted Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. While it's not as powerful as before, its power is purer. If I reforge it a bit, it'll have the potential to become even more powerful than before. I just need some materials that'll make it so the sword fits Ning'er better. Since I don't have the material for it at the moment, I throw it into the Nexus to have the energy there purify it more and make it stronger.

When the sword disappears, the Heavenly Sacred Border starts to become unstable. Since this is a training place for the future of Glory City, I don't want it to break apart because of me. I create an array base on the Law of Time-Space to stabilize this sub realm. Next, I create an energy gathering array, it'll power all the array here as well as make sure the energy here never disappears.

I create another array that divides the sub-realm into different sections. This makes it so the closer someone is to the origin of the energy arrays, the more benefit they'll get. It also put pressure on a person body and soul base on their age as a test. Since I don't want anyone to die in here by biting off more than they can chew, I create another array to forcefully teleport people out when they can't take it anymore.

Lastly, I put down a killing array, anyone that breaks into this place without permission will be targeted by this array no matter who they are. The array can even kill a regular Demigod rank demon spiritualist. The only way someone can survive here without permission is if they are stronger than a Demigod or is better at inscription array than me.

There is no point for someone that powerful to break into this place as there is virtually no benefit for them. Once someone broke through to Demigod rank, this realm will be useless for them.

When everything is done, the realm stabilizes. I stop next to the still unconscious Ye Yan and put a small array on him. The array basically makes him the master of his sub realm with all the array I put down. Of course, being the person that created all the array, I can easily take the control from him.


	23. The Princess and the Prisoner 2

(Long Jian POV)

After being here for four years, the only thing I can say about the Abyss Prison Realm is that it's boring. One of the few interesting things here is the drama of Sikong Hongyue and Duan Jian's life.

At first, it looks like Hongyue wanted to have Duan Jian killed to avoid future problems but she couldn't bring herself to do it after thinking about what her family did to him. She spent the next couple of months sneaking into Duan Jian cell to help him however she can and try to convince him not to take revenge. Duan Jian being as stubborn as he is, is set on getting revenge for his parents and himself.

Because of how Hongyue treated him, Duan Jian couldn't bring himself to see her like the rest of her family so whenever they meet. Duan Jian also tries to persuade Hongyue to leave so he doesn't have to hurt her if he gains enough power.

As more time pass, they couldn't convince each other so their meeting slowly changes from trying to convince each other to talks about their lives. Since Duan Jian is trap in a cell, most of the time it's just Hongyue talking about herself and things that can be found outside.

Like a sappy love story, they grow closer every time they met and by the end of the first year, Duan Jian started to develop feelings for Hongyue. Since Hongyue is the only person who cares for him, it not a surprise that he fell for her. The surprising thing is that Hongyue also started to develop some feelings Duan Jian by the end of the second year.

They start to look forward to their meeting more and Hongyue stays longer every time she visits him. This causes them to be a little careless and almost got them caught numerous times. If it wasn't for me helping them, Hongyue would've been caught and Duan Jian would most likely be executed.

After spying on Hongyue for a while,(A/N: *cough* stalker) I found out the reason she started to have feelings for Duan Jian is that her father started to pressure her to train more and is taking away the things she enjoys so she won't be 'distracted.' Talking with Duan Jian is one of the few things she can actually doing without worrying about her father's expectation since her father doesn't know about their meetings.

Hongyue is the first one of the two to realize that she liked him due to her having more experience and people to talk to. It wasn't until near the end of the third year that Duan Jian figure out that he liked her from one of their talks. They didn't tell each other how they feel because of their circumstances.

By the fourth years, they're practically a couple besides the fact that they haven't tell each other their feelings. They look so cute trying to hide their feelings from each other that I almost want to pop in to tease them. Also due to the fact that they are trying so hard to hide their own feelings, they haven't noticed the other person's feelings yet. Every time they meet, it feels like I'm watching a love comedy.

During the time I was watching them, I also made sure to stop the Silver Winged Family from torturing Duan Jian. I set up a simple illusion array that makes the Silver Winged Family believe that they already tortured Duan Jian enough for the day every time they decide to torture him.

* * *

Now that Duan Jian is 16 and Hongyue is 15, Duan Jian already reaches Legend rank 3 and Hongyue reach Legend rank 2. Duan Jian kept delaying his revenge because of his feelings for Hongyue.

Hongyue finally notices Duan Jian's real cultivation rank so she starts to pay more attention than usual to Duan Jian. She's neither dumb or dense so without her feelings clouding her, she found out that the reason Duan Jian didn't start his revenge already is because he liked her.

I watch Hongyue argue with herself for a week before she finally comes to a decision. She decided to tell Duan Jian her feelings. In the end, she hopes that she can get Duan Jian to stop his revenge and run away with her. She figures that this is the best outcome she can hope for. She gets to stay with the person she fell for and her family isn't put in danger.

As Hongyue made her way to Duan Jian's cell, I decide that this is a good time to appear in front of them again. After a tearful confession made by Hongyue but before she can ask Duan Jian to run away with her, I appear in front of them again.

"How come every time I met you, it's with a girl crying," I said surprising them both. Duan Jian instinctively moves Hongyue behind him to protect her. I don't think he knows how strong she really is.

"Who are you?!" Duan Jian asks warily. If I didn't know that he's a prisoner, I'll have probably thought he's a knight trying to protect his princess.

"I thought I already told you it's not nice to make a girl cry."

Duan Jian eyes open wide in realization, "Benefactor!"

It just occurs to me that I never told them my name. "Don't call me Benefactor, it sounds weird. You can call me Master instead. I did teach you your cultivation technique after all."

"So, what's the problem this time. Why are you making the girl cry again?" I ask him instead of answering. They both went red remembering what they were talking about. Hongyue hides her face behind Duan Jian not willing to look out.

"Ahh! I see, young love. Hehe, you must be quite good to make such a pretty miss fall for you." I tease them making their face even redder.

Duan Jian calm down first, he ask "What is Master doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you again until after… " Duan Jian stop.

"Your revenge?" I asked. Duan Jian looks like he doesn't want to but he still nods. "That's why I'm here. I'm here to offer you another choice."

"Another choice?" Duan Jian

"Yes. The first is, I can take you and whoever you want away from here. You'll never have to worry about the people here coming after you because they'll never be able to find you."

When Hongyue heard me, she quickly comes out from behind Duan Jian, "Duan Jian please take it. If you do I'll do whatever you want." She wanted to take this chance to go with Duan Jian without having to worry about her family.

Duan Jian looks conflicted for a while before finally asking "What's the second choice?"

"I can help set up a fight between you and Sikong Yi. He's should be the target of your revenge right?" Duan Jian nodded "If you win, Hongyue will be left without parents and the Silver Winged Family will be left without protection. The people that were angry because of the Silver Winged family will come here for revenge and the fate of the people here might end up worse than yours."

After hearing the effect of what his action can cause, Duan Jian doesn't know what to do. On one hand, he still wants revenge, not so much for himself anymore but for his parents that were killed. On the other hand, he wanted to stay with Hongyue but he couldn't let go of his revenge.

It wasn't just Duan Jian that were conflicted, Hongyue was too. On one side, is her father while on the other is the person she loves. She knows that if she helps father and I didn't stop her, it can end up with Duan Jian being killed while if she helps Duan Jian, she'll be betraying her father.

After struggling for a while Duan Jian finally shows a resolute face and reply with…


	24. The Princess and the Prisoner 3

(Long Jian POV)

"I still want to fight with Sikong Yi" Duan Jian. When he said that Hongyue looks like she about to break down crying again.

"So you choose revenge in the end despite the consequences?"

"No, you said it before. Only the strong get what they want in this world. After the battle, even if Hongyue hates me, I'll stay to protect her and her family so they don't end up like me." Duan Jian

"Is that so. What about you, what will you do?" I ask Hongyue

"I… I don't want any of this to happen." Hongyue

"So you want to stop them?"

"No, even if I don't want it to happen it needs to happen so I won't interfere with it." Hongyue finally comes to a decision.

"Since this is what you decided on, you'll have to live with the consequences," I said as I snap my fingers. Instantly all the arrays that I set up since I come here active. It teleports everyone in the town including the guards, civilians, slaves, and spies into an arena that I built.

The arena is shaped like a coliseum with everyone in the seating area. Sikong Yi and Duan Jian are teleported into the middle where they'll fight. I also include a few arrays to protect the people from the fight, prevent anyone from joining, make sure whatever the two fighters talk about can be heard by everyone and made the audience invisible to the two fighters so they won't be distracted.

Since Duan Jian chooses to stay here, I was hoping to use this battle to change things here a little. Even if it doesn't affect the people much, having Duan Jian's power be known will make things easier for him in the future.

Their whole fight can be said to be boring. It's mostly just the two of them yelling at each other with Duan Jian yelling about why he wanted revenge and Sikong Yi calling Duan Jian's mom a traitor, whore, etc.

The fight itself is even more boring. Most of the time its just Duan Jian getting knock around since he doesn't know how to fight but because of his physique and higher cultivation, Sikong wasn't able to hurt him much.

In the end, Duan Jian uses his tough body to his advantage and manages to land a critical hit on Sikong Yi. From there it turns from Duan Jian being knocked around to Sikong Yi going on the defensive.

While the fight may be boring for me, Hongyue is tense throughout the whole fight. At first, she was worry about Duan Jian because he couldn't keep up with Sikong Yi. After Duan Jian finally got the upper hand, Hongyue sigh in relief only to worry about her father next.

The fight ended when Duan Jian finally lands another critical hit injuring Sikong Yi enough that he can't fight anymore. As Duan Jian was going to kill Sikong Yi, Hongyue yells his name. Even though Duan Jian shouldn't be able to hear her, he still looks back at where we are supposed to be.

Duan Jian turns back to Sikong Yi saying "Killing you won't bring them back." before turning around to look for an exit.

Now that the whole thing is finally over, I brought Hongyue into the arena. As I was going to dispel the array that was hiding everyone.

Sikong Yi yell "You think you can just walk away after humiliating me?!" Sikong Yi got up to use one of his secret techniques.

As soon as my array is dispelled, Hongyue saw what her father is doing and yell "Duan Jian, Watch out!"

Duan Jian turns around just in time to see Sikong Yi finish his secret technique. Since Sikong Yi is running low on soul force, he uses his life force to power the technique instead. Sikong Yi summons giant pillars of lightning down on Duan Jian.

Duan Jian quickly uses his wings to cover himself as bolts of lightning continuous strike down on him. About a minute later, the lightning finally starts to die down. By then, Sikong Yi look like he aged a century.

"Hahaha, that's the outcome of whoever tries to stand up to me." Sikong Yi said with a horse laugh.

After the lightning disappears completely, we can see Duan Jian appearance again. He looked battered but other than that, he's alright.

"Is that it?" Duan Jian asks the stun Sikong Yi.

"H-How could you still be alive after that?" Sikong Yi

I summon an array to separate the two in case they start to yell and fight each other again. With Sikong Yi's current condition, if he does something stupid he'll just end up dead.

"Sorry to interrupt but the fight is over already," I announce

"Who do you… Yue'er?" Sikong Yi finally notices Hongyue next to me.

"Father..." Hongyue

"Come here and help me ki…" Sikong Yi

"No." Hongyue cuts him off. "The fight is over already."

"What?... what are you talking about?" Sikong Yi

"Look around you," I spoke up to make things go faster.

"You rule this place with your strength. Now that you are defeated, the people here have no reason to follow you anymore." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sikong Yi looks around and finally notices everyone looking at us. Some people look concern about what's going to happen to them from now on. The few loyal members of the Silver Winged Family look at Duan Jian in anger. But most of the people look at Sikong Yi in hatred since the audience is mostly made up of slaves and the people that the Silver Winged family is oppressing.

I knock Sikong Yi unconscious and use the illusion array to make it look like he dies due to his injury. For now, everyone but Hongyue and Duan Jian will think that Sikong Yi is dead. It'll save Duan Jian and Hongyue the trouble of people wanting Sikong Yi for revenge.

I turn my attention to Duan Jian. "The fight is over, if you still want to do what you said, now is the best time to tell everyone."

Duan Jian nodded and turn toward the audience. "Sikong Yi, the one responsible for all the suffering is defeated. Form now on the Silver Winged family is under my protection, if anyone disagrees with it I'll accept your challenge anytime. If you want to leave I won't stop you."


	25. The Princess and the Prisoner Final

(Long Jian POV)

After Duan Jian finishes his speech, I dispel all the array and remove the Blood Imprint from the slaves. As soon as the array disappears, about half of the Silver Winged family member runs away. Those people probably don't believe that Duan Jian will really protect them or they don't want to follow Duan Jian.

As for the slaves, one-third of them also run away, either following the members of the Silver Winged family that run away for revenge or going back to their own family. Some of the slaves try to attack the member of the Silver Winged family that is still here but I just use a bit of soul force to send them flying into the distance. I send them far enough that they can still make it back if they want or they can leave and follow the biggest group of slaves that left.

A few citizens of the town also got up to leave too. Some of them are spies place here to spy on the Silver Winged family while others are people that rely on doing 'business' with Sikong Yi to make a living. Now that Sikong Yi is defeated, they have to leave too.

After everyone that want to leave have left, the remaining member of the Silver Winged family come up to Duan Jian. Everyone stop a few feet away while an old man with wings on his back walk out. He walks in front of Duan Jian and bow.

"What?..." Duan Jian

"My name is Sikong Ai. Our family has the belief that the person with the most strength rules the rest. Now that you defeated Sikong Yi in battle, you are our new Partich." Sikong Ai

"Partich?... I didn't do this so I can become Partich." Duan Jian

"Eh? But then who's going to lead the Silver Winged family?" Sikong Ai

"That is not my pro…" Duan Jian

I cut him off before he can finish "Duan Jian, you choose this path. Now that the Silver Winged family doesn't have a leader anymore. You should take responsibility for your action."

"But I don't know how to lead a family." Duan Jian

I look over to Hongyue. Duan Jian follows my line of sight and also see Hongyue. He quickly shifts his line of sight down as he doesn't know how to face Hongyue after beating and almost killing her father.

"I wasn't just talking about Duan Jian. Sikong Hongyue, you've also chosen this path so you have to teach and help Duan Jian assume his role."

"I…" Duan Jian

"I'll talk to you both after you have sorted everything out." I didn't wait for their reply. I snap my fingers again and they both disappear from the arena. I send them both to Hongyue's room and seal it so they'll be forced to confront each other.

"As for you." I turn toward everyone else.

"Excuse me sir but may we know who you are?" Sikong Ai interrupts me.

"You can think of me as Duan Jian and Hongyue's Master." I quickly introduce myself. "You all should go back home. When everything is sorted out, the new Patriarch will make an announcement."

I snap my fingers again and send everyone back to the town again.

Five days later, Duan Jian and Hongyue appear in front of everyone again. They announce that Duan Jian will become the new Patriarch and Hongyue will become his wife. This made some of the people that stay but are unhappy because Duan Jian doesn't have many ties to the Silver Winged family happier.

As for what happened when those two are sorting everything out. They got all sappy about the whole thing with them apologizing to each other about a lot of things. After forgiving each other and moving on from what happened in the past, they found out that they are trap inside Hongyue's room.

One thing leads to another and before they noticed, they start kissing each other. They were going to continue but I interrupt them before things get too heated. I didn't want them to suddenly become parents before they can sort their whole situation out but more importantly, I just wanted to tease them hehe.

A few days later, Duan Jian finally accepted the role of Patriarch after Hongyue said that she'll marry him if he accepts the role. Duan Jian almost turns it down again until Hongyue said that if he doesn't accept it, she'll marry whoever it is that becomes the next Patriarch.

The day before they show up in public again, I brought them to see Sikong Yi. He has a few days and nights to himself so he mostly calms down after accepting that he lost. He strongly believes that strength rule all and Duan Jian have more than enough strength to beat him.

During the meeting, Sikong Yi told Hongyue that he's sorry that he couldn't be a better father. But even after accepted that he lost, he still hated Duan Jian and said that he should've kill Duan Jian when he was small. He even try to convince Hongyue to try to kill Duan Jian.

Everything was awkward after that so I told Sikong Yi the Hongyue and Duan Jian are getting married. Sikong Yi was shocked at first then he becomes so angry that he died before the remaining of his life force dissipate. I found the reason for his death funny considering the type of person he is but I just told the two lovebirds that his life force ran out.

Hongyue was sad at the death of her father but after what happened in the last couple of days and the fact that she knew he doesn't have long to live due to his last attack, she was able to get over it quickly.

After Duan Jian become the Patriarch, the first thing they did was outlaw slavery in the place that the Silver Winged family rule over. As for the slaves that were forced to work in the mine and didn't have anywhere to go, they were offered the choice to continue working in the mine or leave to find a new job.

If they choose to work in the mine, they'll be given a nice cozy house that I made to live in and will get 15% of whatever they mine. If a worker is found taking more than they should, they'll be kicked out of the house and mine and be left to fend for themselves. The new guard of the mine is only responsible for looking out to see if someone takes more than they should. If the guard steps out of line, they'll be punished and fired.

The slaves that don't want to work in the mine will be given a job as farmers or they can look for their own job. The people that become farmers will also be given a house but the house is not as good as if they are miners. The people that chose to look for a job themselves are given an apartment to live in until they find a job. If they can't find any job, they can still choose to work in the mine or farm but they won't get a new house.

The houses, apartment and farm are something I created. I use an array to help keep the soil I took out from the Nexus in top condition. Since the Abyss Prison Realm is dark most of the time, I also create an array that replicates solar energy using energy gather form the air. It releases solar energy for 12 hours and stops for 12 hours to gather energy again.

Because of the new working condition and house, most people choose to stay in the mine. One-fourth of the people choose to work on the farm because they couldn't stand working in the place they were suffering from before. A few decide to chance it and find work themselves.

Even though many people left, the lower number of workers didn't affect things much. While there is less income and resources due to the lower number of people working, there are also a lower number of people living in the town so it ended in a weird balance.


	26. Leaving the Abyss Prison Realm

(Long Jian POV)

I stay in the Abyss Prison Realm for another month to see how thing goes. The overall living condition of the Silver Winged family and their town been improving ever since Duan Jian become Patriarch. When news got out, a few of the Silver Winged family members try to return but were deny entry back into the family. They were given a choice to work in the mine or farm and given an apartment to live or leave and not come back.

Not everyone was happy with those decisions so they try to gather people from other families to attack the Silver Winged family but were easily dealt with by Duan Jian and Honyue. After people found out that both Duan Jian and Hongyue are legend rank, no one dares to attack the Silver Winged family again.

Another thing that happened was the marriage between Duan Jian and Hongyue. Everyone was invited to join, making it one of the biggest celebration in the history of the Abyss Prison Realm. Some people try to create trouble but I got rid of them before they can even start. I send them into the middle of a horde of Scarlet Ghost demon beasts.

I also found the old man that Nie Li is supposed to meet here. No one else but me notice him and when I see him, he gives a creepy but warm smile and disappears. I wonder what level he has reached and why he's still here.

After the celebration, I start to take down all the array I put down to make things easier for Duan Jian and Hongyue. The last array to be taken down was the one in the arena. I decide to take the arena with me and put it in the Nexus in case I need it again.

When everything is over and things start to settle down, I appear in front of Duan Jian and Hongyue again. This time to say goodbye. I give Duan Jian and Hongyue a book on inscription patterns and alchemy. If they master it, it'll make life easier for them and everyone else in the Abyss Prison Realm.

I also give them permission to pass on the cultivation technique I give them. It's made specifically for them so for anyone else besides their direct descendant, it will be as fast as a regular cultivation technique in this place. The only upside of the cultivation technique for others is that it fixes the problem they have with their wings rejecting them.

The last thing I give them is a book seal in an array, if Duan Jian, Hongyue or anyone with their bloodline reaches Demigod rank, they'll be able to open the book. The book will give them a detailed explanation of how to leave the Abyss Prison Realm. Inside the book is an emblem that serves as a key to teleport them to the Nexus instead of Glory City once they use the inscription array to leave.

This way, they or any of their talented descendants can still join me in the future and not be trap in this place. If someone is talented enough to comprehend laws and reach Demigod rank without any help, then they should be trained.

Since I don't want the Silver Winged family to become like they were when Sikong Yi is ruling, I task Duan Jian and Hongyue to create a Sect that gathers talented youngster. I give them all the techniques they'll need for the sect and another sealed book similar to the one I give them but anyone can open. The book will be left in the sect for anyone that reach demigod rank.

With their strength, they'll be able to handle any problem that comes their way but just to make sure that nothing too big happens, I told them to try and create an alliance or assimilate the other families. If they are not part of the alliance or part of the Silver Winged family, they won't be able to join the sect.

Finally, I told them that if a guy name Nie Li come here, they shouldn't antagonize him unless he antagonizes them first. Even though the Silver Winged family will become stronger in the future, Nie Li is a tricky guy to deal with. I don't want to come back here to babysit this family if they can't take care of themselves. There is also something about Nie Li that I wanted to confirm before I decide what to do in regard to him.

After saying goodbye, I left the Abyss Prison Realm using the Nexus. Instead of going back to Glory City, I appear on the St. Ancestral Mountain Range. The reason I'm here is that I wanted to visit the Heavenly Fate Plateau. Before I wanted to closely follow canon and only change a few things to fit what I wanted but since I'm now engaged to not only Ning'er but Ziyun too, I decide to throw canon and my earlier plans out the window.

So now I'm going to ask if the people in the Heavenly Fate Plateau would like to live in the Nexus. I already have some animals and demon beast living in the nexus, but so far there are no intelligent life. If the people at the Heavenly Fate Plateau agree, they'll be the first intelligent life in the Nexus beside me.

While I'm there, I'll also talk to Yu Yan and see if she want to follow me… or I can go see what a goddess looks like first.

* * *

It took me a while but I finally found it, the Black Spring. It was a pain trying to find this place when I don't know where it is. The only reason it didn't take days for me to find the Black Spring was because I remember that Nie Li went through a poisonous swamp first. The swamp didn't do anything to me because of my pure Soul Force couple with my void form, I was able to easily traverse through it.

Standing in front of a giant cliff side, I watch as the water of the black swamp falls down into its seemingly endless depth. But I knew it has an end and at its end are two Legend Rank demon beast guarding to make sure Yu Yan doesn't escape.

I scale down the cliff until I landed on a platform that has inscription patterns all over it. I look around and find that there are inscription patterns on the cliff wall too making up an inscription array. After taking a look over the inscription array, I inject my soul force into a few spots on the inscription pattern and making me virtually invisible to the inscription array.

Using the upgraded Void Form, I pass through the inscription pattern and wall into a cave. Walking further into the cave, I run into some purple crystal that lights up the place around them. In the center of all the purple crystals is a black pond and another inscription array.

I found some armors and weapons laying around but they are too weak and the material that makes up the item is useless after tens of thousands of years of being left alone. I can make better items than these with regular resources. In fact, if I just throw a random protection inscription on a piece of clothing, it'll work better than these armors.

The interspatial rings are nice though, I still don't understand the Laws of Space enough to make one with a big space. Choosing a few of the best spatial ring, I leave everything else since I don't need them.

I stop in front of the pond, wondering how to get Yu Yan to come out, but I didn't have to think for long as the figure of a woman slowly condense into form in front of me.


	27. I Always Wanted to Say That

(Long Jian POV)

Since I plan to ask her to follow me, I undo my disguise technique and appear back in my true form again after many years. Having a few secrets are good but a relationship build on only lies will crumble sooner or later. The only reason I haven't told Ziyun and Ning'er more about myself yet is that they are too young. I do plan to tell them before we get married.

"Fire Spiritual God?" I ask when Yu Yan opens her eyes.

Yu Yan looks over as if she's trying to figure out everything about me. "It has been tens of thousands of years since spiritual gods appear in this world. I didn't think anyone will still remember us."

"Not many people still do, I'm just one of a handful."

"Oh? Then may I ask who you are and why you're here?" Yu Yan

Even though she's acting casual, I can tell she's on guard. Even after trying for a while, she still couldn't find out anything about me. Due to my Cultivation Technique, I'll look and feel like a regular person unless I release my aura and there is no way a regular person can make it to this place.

"My name is Long Jun, I wonder what miss Goddess name is?" Even if it's not a good idea to build a relationship base on lies, it's an even worse idea to tell everything about yourself to a person you just met so, for now, I'll just act like I don't know who she is beside what she represent..

"I'm Yu Yan, you still haven't told me why you're here yet." Yu Yan

"Well, I stumble onto a powerful inscription array on my adventure. I was curious about what could be seal in here so I broke in. I didn't expect to meet a goddess here." I walk around the pond pretending to study the array.

"An array to protect and gather? You have your divine spark shatter didn't you?" I ask after I finish circling around the pond.

"How did you know?!' Yu Yan asks surprise

"I'm a master inscriptionist, it's easy for me to figure out what the purpose of this array is."

"A master inscriptionist." Yu Yan eyes lit up. "If you can easily figure out what the array is, does that mean you can improve it?" Yu Yan asks excitedly.

"Yes I can"

"How about we make a deal then. If you help improve the array, I'll teach you how to become a Spiritual God." Yu Yan

"Becoming a Spiritual God huh? It does sound tempting but I already have a path to follow so no thanks."

"Then what do you want?" Yu Yan

"I want…" I pause. I want her to follow me because she's beautiful and because of the things I read about her but that just sounds hollow.

The reason I agree to marry Ning'er and Ziyun was because I grew up with them and develop feelings for them. They grew up to be different from their counterparts in the story as well. Ziyun is still a caring girl but she's a little selfish compared to the story due to me and her mom spoiling her while Ning'er is completely different from her cold self in the story.

If I take her with me there is no doubt that she'll be different from herself in the story too. So the only reason I have for asking her to follow me would be that she's beautiful… oh well, I guess I'll just do what I think is right and see how it goes from there.

Since I couldn't think of a good reason I should have her follow me or anything I want from her. I'm just going to help her because I can. I also might be able to understand more about Laws from studying her Divine Spark gather.

"I don't have anything I want right now so how about you just owe me a favor."

Yu Yan nodded. "If you can really improve the array as you said, then I'll help you once to the best of my ability as long as it not unreasonable."

"I can do more than just improve the array."

"What do you mean?" Yu Yan

"I can help you gather the rest of your divine spark, construct your body right now and deal with those two demon beasts outside."

Yu Yan look like she was going to agree but she stops herself and ask "Who are you really? Someone your age shouldn't be this knowledgeable. Not to mention the fact that I can't see through your cultivation at all."

"You can just say I'm a man that got a lucky opportunity. Now, do you want my help or no?"

"Sigh, yes I want your help. Looks like I'm going to own you more than one favor." Yu Yan

"You don't really have to. I'm just helping you because I'm interested one how divine spark works."

"Even so, you'll be helping me so I have to return the favor." Yu Yan

"Suit yourself. I'll be right back, I have to take care of those two outside first."

"You sure you can handle them alone?" Yu Yan said worriedly.

I wonder if she's worry about me or worried that I won't come back. "Don't worry, they are just a couple of Legend rank demon beast. Even if they are stronger than regular Legend rank demon beast, they aren't a problem for me."

I make my way outside and down the cliff looking for the two demon beast. I didn't try to hide myself this time so after a while, two demon beast, a Ghastly Chameleon and a Scarlet Shark, appear in front of me. I believe they have a human form but I guess they didn't change because they didn't need to sneak into a human settlement.

"Well well well, look who we have here. A human stumbles into our humble resting place." Said the Ghastly Chameleon who I believe is named Luqian Mo.

"Hehehe, I haven't tear someone apart in a long time. Mind if I play around with this human brother?" Said Luqian Sha the Scarlet Shark.

"You should really pay attention to who you're going to attack before you do so," I said from behind them.

"What?!" They yell in surprise as they both turn around and quickly jump backward.

"I don't think you can handle this guy alone. Let's get him together." Luqian Mo said on guard this time.

"Right." Luqian Sha

"You don't have to bother fighting because you are already dead." I hold out my hand and two demon crystal appear on it. I always wanted to said that.

"Wha?" they both look at each other and see a small hole on their forehead. As they did, I cut the connection they have with their demon crystal by throwing them into the Nexus and they both drop dead. With them dead, I throw both their bodies into the Nexus and made my way to the cave again.


	28. Yu Yan

(Long Jian POV)

Back inside the cave, Yu Yan's spiritual form is still on top of the black bond waiting.

"Hey, I'm back. So you ready to get started?" I said casually as if I was just returning from a nice walk.

Yu Yan study me for a while before replying with "You must be quite powerful to defeat those two legend rank demon with their cursed."

"They are not really that tough. If you are at full strength, I believe you can handle hundreds of demon beast at their strength."

Yu Yan nodded "I'm ready"

"Alright then." I walk up to the array surrounding the pond. In just a few seconds I dismantle the whole array and jump into the pond. Once I reach Yu Yan's Divine Spark and the start of her body, I surround her body with an array I just made. Using the Law of Time-Space, I warp the rest of her divine spark here and speed up the process of her divine spark recovery.

A few seconds later her divine spark is complete and her body starts to grow. I didn't want to embarrass her further by looking at her naked body when it fully grows so I got out of the pond to wait for everything to finish. When I leave the pond, I notice something weird about the divine spark but the process was completed so I cancel the array. I can see that all the energy of the black pond disappears leaving it completely clear.

The energies water was used to speed up everything and help her gain some of her strength back. Right now her cultivation strength is comparable to peak Black Gold Rank but she can probably fight a Demigod without losing out. Yu Yan with her real body fully clothed comes out from the pond and gives me a glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I have to make sure of your situation before I do anything," I told her but left out the part of I also wanted to see how the divine spark come together and see how they work. I wasn't trying to be a pervert peeping on a naked lady. Her body was too small for any enjoyment anyway.

"Sigh, just warn me if you want to do something like that in the future." Yu Yan

"You want me to look at your body again in the future?" I tease her

Yu Yan face went red "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Hahaha… so what do you plan to do now?"

Yu Yan look around trying to think of what to do. "I don't know, I've been trapped here of tens of thousands of years so I don't know what's going on in the outside world."

"Well, whatever you decide to do just make sure to leave soon. Whoever the boss of those two outsides is probably known about their death already. They might come to investigate soon."

Yu Yan's face turns a little pale. "You mind if I come with you?"

"Hm?"

"The "boss" of those two is another spiritual god, one belonging to the demon clan. Right now I haven't recovered enough to fight or hide from him but if I stay near you, I can use your aura to help me hide." Yu Yan

I didn't want to make her follow me because I don't have a reason to but if she wants to come along, I'm not going to stop her.

"Sure, if you travel with me I won't have to worry about you running off and not returning the favor you own." I tease her again.

Her cheek turns light pink as she glare at me.

"Haha, I'm just joking, but if you're going to travel with me you should know a few things so you don't get confused later. This is only one of my body. This is not my original body, my original body is in a settlement called Glory City. This is also not what I'll look like but most of the time" I transform into my Long Jian disguise.

"Since my current body age is about 13 years old, I use this disguise to take care of things people usually don't let kids do. Even if I'm stronger than the people in the city, I don't want them to find out otherwise it'll just cause me trouble." I pause my explanation and see a confused Yu Yan.

"Did you at least get any of it?"

"Umm… this is not your original body and your current look is a disguise?" Yu Yan said unsure.

"At least you got the more important part. Come on, let's go before the boss of those two show up."

"Ok, but where are we going?" Yu Yan

"To a small settlement, I plan to ask if those people want to go live in a better place."

"A settlement? How many settlements are left?" Yu Yan

"About 3 that I know of. Glory City is the biggest one and the one I'm currently staying at. There are some people at the Heavenly Fate Plateau where I'm going now and finally, there are some in the Abyss Prison realm."

Yu Yan frown, "Abyss Prison Realm? If I remember right, that place is not really a good place to live in."

"Yeah, it's not that great but people make do with what they have. Now hold on, I'm going to get us out of this cave." I told Yu Yan as I get ready to teleport us.

"Wha..." Yu Yan

Before Yu Yan can finish, I already move us into the Nexus and teleport us to the array in St. Ancestral Mountain Range. The array is closer to the Heavenly Fate Plateau than the cave at the black swamp is. When we appear again, Yu Yan falls down onto the array with her butt sticking up.

"At least let me get ready" Yu Yan glare at me again as she got up.

"But it's fun to see your reaction. It's not every day you get to see a Goddess fall down in such a position, hahaha"

Yu Yan's face turns red again and her glare intensifies.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

"Try?" Yu Yan

"I'm not going to promise something I might not be able to keep," I said in a self-righteous tone.

"Sigh, If you're weaker than me, I'll have beat you black and blue already." Yu Yan

"Oh? How could you tell I'm stronger than you? I don't believe I showed you enough of my ability for you to guess my strength."

"You didn't, it's just a feeling I have. My feelings tend to be right most of the time. It's how I survive up until now even when most of the Spiritual Gods already disappeared." Yu Yan

She looks a little down when she mentions the other Spiritual Gods so I change the subject. "Let's get moving then, I want to get to the settlement before dark."


	29. World Master

(Long Jian POV)

On the way to the Heavenly Fate Plateau, I went into the Library to check the information I compiled on Yu Yan when I was helping her.

[Name: Yu Yan

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Rank: Rank 2 Heavenly Fate Realm(Weaken: Peak Black Gold)

Cultivate: Law of Fire…]

[Flaw 1: Flawed cultivation methods

Flaw 2: Can only cultivate one law

Flaw 3:...]

So that's what I notice when I saw the divine spark, it's flawed. I was wondering why spiritual gods can only cultivate one law when all laws are connected. I don't think this is done intentionally to Yu Yan but a flawed in the way all spiritual gods cultivate.

The time and space spiritual god probably figure this out and that's why he can cultivate both the laws of time and space. I wonder why he didn't teach it to the other spiritual gods… he probably didn't want to have the human spiritual gods hunt each other to get more laws to cultivate.

Now that there aren't many spiritual gods anymore, should I teach Yu Yan how to cultivate more laws? Not like it matter right now, I have to find a way to fix the flaws first. Cultivating laws is still related to cultivation so there should be books on it in the Library.

Searching through the Library, I come across a few books on how to cultivate laws. The one with the least flaws is the one on how to cultivate the laws of time and space but unlike what I thought. It only lets you cultivate two laws that are related.

Taking all the books on law cultivation, I shout "compile."

All the books compile into one and a few tens of thousands of books float down from the Library. Those books are not techniques of laws cultivation but theories. Even if most of the theory is wrong, there will be some correct one that'll fix the remaining flaws.

A few minutes later, the book finishes compiling. I check the book and see that there is no flaw in the cultivation technique.

[Technique: ****** - Allow the cultivator to become a spiritual god.

1st Level: The ability to cultivate a divine spark that does not have an owner - Have one Divine Spark, strength is comparable to Heavenly Fate Realm

2nd Level: The ability to cultivate a divine spark that have been scattered without having to take it, the previous owner if the divine spark will die if the divine spark is fully cultivated - Have 28 Divine Spark, strength is comparable to Dao of Dragon Realm

3rd Level: The ability to steal the divine spark of spiritual gods that are in physical contact, previous owner die upon having their divine spark remove - Have 46 Divine Spark, strength is comparable to Deity Realm

4th Level: The ability to cultivate a Divine spark that already have an owner, the previous owner will lose their divine spark and the status of a spiritual god but won't die - Have 72 Divine Spark, strength is comparable to Emperor Realm

5th Level:(****) - Have all 108 Divine Spark, strength is comparable to Supreme Realm]

When I was reading through it, I find out that aside from the obvious difference, it does have some similarity to my own cultivation technique. That doesn't really surprise me. When I compile my technique, I use every book available including the laws cultivation. Not that this one is weaker, it just doesn't cover as much as the one I have.

The difference is that while mine allows me to fully control laws at higher levels, this one allows you to become the master of the laws. Like the other cultivation techniques, I can't see the last level but even if I can't see it. I suspect that if someone completely mastered this cultivation technique, they'll become the master of the world their laws come from similar to me and the Nexus.

I'll name it World Master. The World Master cultivation technique that allows you to become the master of a world… at least that's what I believe it does.

After I named the new cultivation technique, Yu Yan who have been mostly quite, speaks up.

"Hey, Mr Long…" Yu Yan

"I'm known as Master Long in my disguise. When there are other around you should call me that but if there isn't you can just call me Jun."

"Alright. Jun, what was that place I saw when we were teleporting?" Yu Yan

She saw the Nexus huh? I thought she was too surprised by the teleporting to notice. It's not like I'm trying to hide it anyway. "That place is a different world similar to this Tiny World. It's a world that just formed so it doesn't have much of anything in it. I plan to have the people we are going to visit move there."

"A newly formed world?" Yu Yan

"Yeah. It's really rare but when the conditions are right, a new world will be born. Those new worlds often have nothing and are easily influenced by the world nearby often adopting similar laws."

I learn this by studying the Nexus. When it was first formed, it only have the ground, sky, and spiritual energy but as soon as I understand something about this Tiny World, the Nexus change to have something similar. I even confirm this with the Library and there weren't any flaws.

Yu Yan thinks for a while before saying "Can I go explore it?"

"Hmm… I don't see why not but there is not much to explore. Besides it having spiritual energy that's a little purer than this world and the things I put in it, it doesn't have anything else."

"That's alright, I just want to see what a newly formed world look like."

"Suit yourself. Here" I give Yu Yan a badge. "If you want to come back to this world, send me a message through this badge. I'll bring you back."

"Alright," Yu Yan accept the badge.

"Also, if you see any demon beast, don't kill them. I went through a lot of trouble just to put them there, I don't want them to die for nothing."

"You put demon beast into a new world?" Yu Yan

"As I say, a new world near another one will adapt to it. After millions of years, demon beasts and humans will start to appear in the new world. I just introduce them to it ahead of time."

"Aren't you worry that they'll kill the humans when you move human there?" Yu Yan

"They won't, I already made sure of that."

For now, I use my control over the world to separate the world into two sections, one where humans can live and another one where demon beasts can live. When this world grows enough to have its own subsidiary realms, I'll make one for only humans survive and another one for only demon beast survive while leaving the main world as a place where both can meet. That should stop them from completely wiping each other out.

"If you say so." Yu Yan.

Since Yu Yan doesn't have anything else to ask, I send her into the Nexus and continue on to the Heavenly Fate Plateau.


	30. Life in Glory City

(Jun POV) (A/N: I feel like I been focusing too much on Long Jian so this chapter will focus on what the original body been doing.)

When Ye Yan woke up, I explain to him what happened to the Heavenly Sacred Border after I took the sword and what I did to fix that issue. I told him about the key I've given him and taught him how to use it. After explaining everything, I left the Sacred Border but Ye Yan has chosen to stay. He wanted to use the place to help him get back to Legend rank before going out again.

After getting out of the border, I head to the Heavenly Mark family. They have a pair of Katar I want there. Getting it is easy enough, I just have to exchange it for a few pills that the people here can't get normally. Since they don't know the true value of the Katar, they don't have any problem with giving it up.

The reason I didn't just forge my own soul weapon and have to reforge existing one is because soul weapons require a rare metal called Spirit Metal. Only with the metal will I be able to forge a regular soul weapon. Regular soul weapons are powerful but they only have the potential to reach Martial Ancestor rank.

To create a soul weapon with better potential, like this Katar, you have to mix the Spirit Metal with other more powerful metals. I throw the Katar into the Nexus too as I don't have the material to reforge it. I want to reforge it for Ziyun so I need some snow wind attribute or wind and ice attribute materials.

After getting the Katar and thinking about other things I can still find in this Tiny World, I remember the Temporal Demon Page that is seal on Ning'er by her grandpa. From studying the pages that I have, I found that all holders of the pieces of the Temporal Demon Book are bound together by fate.

I should get it from Ning'er before anything bad happen. The people that are bound by the Temporal Demon Book will always end up together or as enemies. The Book brought Nie Li and Ning'er together in two lifetimes while making Nie Li and the Sage-Emperor enemies in both lives too. Since Ning'er is my fiance now, I don't want the book to affect her fate further.

Ever since my 'Master' taken Ning'er and Ziyun as students, they always stay at my house every chance they get so I went to look there first. I manage to find them in the backyard practicing their sword arts.

"It's good to see that you two are still practicing even without anyone watching, unlike before when Ning'er is by herself."

"Jun!" Ziyun and Ning'er turn around and see me by the door. Ning'er then realize what I said, her cheeks turn pink.

"When are you going to stop mentioning that." Ning'er pouted.

"Hahaha, I wouldn't be teasing you if you practice diligently before."

"Meanie" Ning'er went over to Ziyun "Ziyun, help me. Jun is bullying me."

"Don't worry Ning'er, if you really don't like it I'm sure Jun will stop." Ziyun

Ning'er put on a fake shocked face "Don't tell me you're going to bully me with big brother now?"

Ziyun lightly chops the top of Ning'er head. "You're a lady, you shouldn't make such an over exaggerated face."

Ning'er stick her tongue out at Ziyun before running over to give me a hug. She often does so when she missed me and I've been gone for a while with school and the Heavenly Sacred Border. I return the hug but saw Ziyun look over with a little envy. I don't want her to feel left out so I reach out with one hand inviting her over. Her cheek turns a little pink before she comes over to join the hug.

When we broke out of the hug, Ziyun try to hide her embarrassment and ask "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" She's not used to physical contact with people besides her parents and is not as bold as Ning'er.

"Couldn't I just come back to visit because I missed my cute finacees?"

Ziyun turns redder, "Don't lie, Holy Orchid Institute won't let you skip school for such a reason."

"Hahaha, yeah. I'm supposed to be in the Heavenly Sacred Border right now but I came out early."

"You went to the Sacred Border?! The place that only geniuses can enter?" Ning'er

"Of course, your future husband is a genius after all." I put on an exaggerated smug face earning myself a cute laugh for my two girls.

"Alright enough playing around, I actually came here because I remember something. Ning'er do you mind lifting your shirt?" Both Ning'er and Ziyun face went red, probably thinking that I wanted to do something indecent.

I chop both their heads, "Stop thinking of such things, we are too young to be doing that. I just wanted to check the mark that I saw on Ning'er back."

"Hehehe" Ning'er laugh her embarrassment away while Ziyun went redder.

"You mean the Temporal Page my grandfather seal on my back?" Ning'er

"Eh? You know what it is?"

"Yeah, when grandfather seals it, he said that it'll save my life from a great tribulation I'll have in the future." Ning'er

Right, I forgot that Ning'er knows about it. "Does it look like this." I bring out my own page.

She was briefly stun seeing another page before she asks "Yes, how did you get one?"

"I found it in a ruin. If it really is similar than I suggest you give it to me. Your grandfather is right that it'll protect you from tribulations but it'll also be the cause of those tribulations."

"If that really the case then wouldn't it bring you trouble if I give it to you?" Ning'er asked she sound worried about me.

"Don't worry, I won't be holding on to it long enough for it to affect me. Besides when have I ever done something I couldn't handle."

"Alright then," Ning'er said as she turns around and takes her shirt off. I can't see her face but I can guess what it looks like form how red her ear is. Even Ziyun who's just watching is red too. I don't want them to pass out from having too much blood going into their head so I quickly unseal the page and store it in the Nexus. Afterward, I erase the inscription pattern that makes up the mark.

"There all done. You can put your shirt back on now."

NIng'er quickly put her shirt back on and yell "I'm going to continue with practice" before running away.

"Do you want to take off your shirt too?" I tease Ziyun since she's still here. Her face went even redder before she runs after Ning'er.


	31. Heavenly Fate Plateau

(Jian POV)

As the sun was going down, I finally got to the Heavenly Fate Plateau. I would've reached this place earlier if I didn't stop to acquire the demon spirit of every interesting demon beast I saw. I have been collecting them and storing them in the Nexus until I get the Nightmare Demon Pot to refine them.

So far I have collected 1,000+ regular demon spirits and 40 demon spirits with a trace of dragon bloodline from the Abyss Prison Realm. My True Body also went around and collected 23,000+ demon spirits while exploring outside of Glory City. About 1,500 of them have a trace of dragon bloodline.

6,000 of them are poor level growth rates, 15,000 are ordinary level growth rates, and the rest are good level growth rates. There are about 13 excellent level growth rate but no extraordinary or god level growth rate demon spirit. I was able to get so many because I was able to extract their demon spirit myself. If not, I'll probably have to kill millions of demon beast just to get the same amount of demon spirits I currently have.

Back at the Heavenly Fate Plateau, I went around looking for Old Man Yun's Congee shop. From the story, he and his daughter are good people in a place where it's easy to commit crimes for survival. I plan to convince them to move into the Nexus and bring a couple of hundreds people along with them.

Even though I wanted to help the people here, I'm not nice enough to let criminals into the Nexus. If they have no choice but to steal for survival then it's ok with me but if they do so when they didn't need to or just because they can, then they can stay with the rest of the people until Nie Li come to take them to Glory City.

I found the shop as they were closing up. "Excuse me." I invite myself in since they haven't closed the door yet.

"Sorry, but the shop is closed. If you want something to eat, you'll have to come back in the morning." I hear a voice coming from the back of the shop.

"I didn't come here to eat, I just want to ask some questions about the people living here," I said as I make my way toward the voice.

"The people living here?" An old age man stood up from behind the counter he was cleaning. He studies me for a while before saying "You're not from here. I didn't think that there are still people outside."

"No, I'm not."

"Well come have a seat. I'm quite interested in what been going on outside. If you want to know about this place, we can exchange information." Old Man

"That's alright with me. I'm Long Jian by the way. You are?"

"The people here call me Old Man Yun. Close the door won't you. Don't want other people coming in while the shop is closed." Old Man Yun

I close the door and sit at one of the many tables. Old Man Yun clean his hand with a towel before coming to sit opposite of me.

"So what do you want to know." Old Man Yun

"The basic condition of this place and how people deal with it."

Old Man Yun look sadden for a bit thinking about their situation. "To tell you the truth, this place is not all at that good. Foods and resources here are scarce and some people often resort to stealing to survive. The only good thing about this place is that it's hard to get to so it's free of demon beasts."

"It's really that bad huh? I asked my question. Anything you want to know?"

"Yes, are there more people outside?" Old Man Yun

"Yes, there is a city with millions of people on the other side of the mountain range."

"Millions of people? It's hard to believe that such a place can exist." Old Man Yun

"It's the truth, you can choose to believe it or not."

After a few rounds of asking and answering questions, Old man Yun finally asks "It's hard to believe someone crosses such a dangerous place just to ask some questions. May I know what you're truly doing here?"

"Hahaha, you're right. The reason I came here is to see if some of the people here want to move and start a new life somewhere else."

"To the city we were talking about earlier?" Old Man Yun

"No, it's to start a new settlement. I found a place rich in resources with little to no demon beasts around but the people in the city already have a nice life there. I doubt they'll want to move to start over in a new place."

"Sorry if I don't believe you but that place sound too good to be true." Old Man Yun

"I know if I haven't seen it. I wouldn't have believed it was real either."

"So how do you expect to convince people to move there?" Old Man Yun

"I was thinking of hiring you to help me."

"Me?" Old Man Yun

"Yes, you seem like a person that knows a lot of the people here. I want you to help me look for a few hundred hard-working men, women, and children that are willing to move. If you help me, I'll trade food with you and this town."

"What about the rest of the people that are still here?" Old Man Yun

"In a year or two, a young man will come here. He'll take the people here to the city."

"Sigh, alright I'll help." Old Man Yun

"Great, tell all the people that want to leave gather in the south of the town in 5 days. If they don't show up by afternoon, they'll be left behind. I'll be staying in the hotel nearby so if you have any questions, you can come to ask me."

When I leave the shop, I saw a 13-14 years old girl with golden hair enter the shop. She should be Yun Ling, Old Man Yun's daughter. That explains why I didn't see her in the shop. She was probably out running errands for Old Man Yun.


	32. Starting a New Village

(Jian POV)

Over the next five days, I stay in the Heavenly Fate Plateau trading with the villagers. I traded food for tools that I'll need to build the new settlement. Some people including the guards and son of the chief came to try and cause trouble but they are all scared away by me using Legend rank pressure on them.

To make sure that no one target the people that I traded with, I put an array down that'll cause the thieves to have 'bad luck' whenever they try to steal or harm the people. I give the array enough power to last a year before it disappears. By then the food I traded with everyone will most likely be gone and Nie Li will be here shortly after.

After the five days pass, I waited in the south of the Heavenly Fate Plateau. When afternoon came around, about 600 people have gathered here. I didn't expect there to be this many people, I thought at most there will be 200 people that are willing to leave. Old Man Yun and his daughter didn't come. He chooses to stay behind because he wanted to see Glory City and his daughter didn't want to leave him.

Looking at everyone that gathers, I announce.

"All of you should know that by leaving with me, you won't be able to see or meet your friends and family that stay behind anymore. The place we are going to is an area with little to no demon beasts and one living there. Once we reach that place, we will have to start over and build everything ourselves. If you don't want that, I suggest you stop here because once we leave, I won't be coming back here... We will be leaving now."

I turn around and have them follow me, the people that didn't want to leave and the people that follow the big group of people to see what's going on stay behind. Aside from them, I also stop people that I didn't like and the spies from the chief. I have been here for 5 days and I haven't just been trading. I've also been watching the people to see their personality, I make sure to remember anyone I don't like so I can stop them from following me.

In the end, about 200 hundred people choose to stay while I stop 50 people from following so there are about only 350 people following me. It's still bigger than my original estimation so it doesn't worry me.

Once we are far enough from the Heavenly Fate Plateau, I put everyone into an illusion of them journeying for days before teleporting them into the Nexus. Afterward, I lift the illusion before bringing them to the place where I set up my farms. I already have my True Body set up some camps so when we reach it, I have everyone settle down.

We begin construction after a day of rest. Since I don't know how construction work and I don't have any book related to it in the Library, my True Body went out, disguise as random people and brought/touch all books he can find so they appear in the Library and compile it. From there it's easy to figure what to do.

While I plan to introduce people into the Nexus, I don't actually want to become a ruler. It's too troublesome, it requires too much work, it will limit the time I have for things I want to do but most important of all, I don't know how to lead. So instead of trying to establish a leadership role among the people, I look out for people that have the quality to become a leader and have them help others.

Over time people will gather around those individual and once they have enough influence, I'll have them become chief of this small settlement. As the population grows and the chief grows old, I'll have the people elect a new ruler from a group of influential people similar to Glory City current system.

Since this is my world, I still want to have some influence over this place for when I want to introduce something into the community. I set myself as a protector and elder of this new settlement. Using my influence, I'll train a batch of people and a 'successor' to protect this place. The successor being my True Body or me when I transform back to myself. If I find any interesting talent I might take them to the Draconic Ruins Realm once I establish a base there.

In the process of building the settlement, Yu Yan shows up. She was a great help since she used to be a leader of the Human side when they were at war with the Demon Beast. Since she becomes quite popular most likely due to her leadership and looks, I'm currently trying to get her to become chief of this settlement.

"No." Yu Yan

"Why not. You are doing a good job leading this place. It's not like anything's going to change once you become chief."

"While it's nice to see that humanity can continue to live in this place if we lose the war in the Divine Continent, my place is out there fighting for those who stay behind." Yu Yan

"But you have the most influence here if you leave who is going to become chief?"

"Why don't you do it? You started this settlement after all." Yu Yan

"Er… How should I said this… I don't know how to lead…"

Yu Yan stares at me blankly… "You don't know how to lead and yet you brought those people here... What were you thinking when you decided to migrate people into this world!?" She said with some anger in her voice.

"I didn't think that far ahead. I just wanted to introduce people into this new world."

"Didn't think that far ahead?! Building a new settlement isn't just fun and game you know! It takes time, resources and knowledge to make it work otherwise everything can end up in a disaster!" Yu Yan said angrily, almost yelling at the end.

"That why I wanted you to lead this place. You experience what it's like to be a leader before."

"I already told you, I have a war to fight. If I stay here, the new Spiritual God of the demon clan can attack the human settlement anytime and I won't be able to help." Yu Yan

Sigh, Yu Yan is right. If she's not out there, the demon beast's spiritual god can attack anytime and even I won't be able to help. Spiritual Gods are Heavenly Fate Realm while I'm still a Demigod. I can't do anything to them until I break through and I don't want to break through until I'm in the Draconic Ruins Realm. What should I do… I got an idea.

"Yu Yan, what if I said I can make it so you can be in two places at once?"

"What?" Yu Yan

"Remember when I told you I have more than one body?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Yu Yan

"What if I told you I can make you another body to stay here while you leave?"

"Like a clone?" Yu Yan

"Kind of. So do you want to do it? You can count it as repaying the favor you owe me."

"*Sigh. Fine, if you can create this 'clone' for me, I'll do it." Yu Yan

"Great, I'll be right back."


	33. Yu Yan's Cultivation Technique

(Jian POV)

I came back later with the body of a dead ape.

"I want you to pour your energy into this demon beast."

"Like this?" Yu Yan covers the ape with her power of law.

"Yes, now hold on. I'll do the rest."

I use Yu Yan power of law to change the cell of the ape into that of her. It was harder than I thought because I had never done this with a stronger power than soul force before. But besides using more power than normal to complete the True Body, everything else proceeds smoothly. When everything is finished, I use the power of law that is still surrounding the body to establish the connection between Yu Yan and her new body.

Yu Yan stares at the new body in disbelief. "This is me? It doesn't feel like a clone. I feel like I'm controlling it yet it doesn't feel like I splitting my focus to do so."

"Of course. This is not a regular clone after all. It's a True Body."

"True Body?" Yu Yan

"Do you know about the realm above Legend rank?"

"The Heavenly Fate Realm?" Yu Yan

"Yes, in the Heavenly Fate Realm, every time you go up a rank, you gain another fate soul. You can hide your fate soul so that even if you die, your fate soul can create a new body and you'll only drop a rank in cultivation instead of losing your life. This technique is similar. Even if one of your body dies by having you divine spark taken. You'll still be alive as long as one of the body survives."

"Sigh, and I thought killing a Spiritual God is hard. With this ability of your, as long as you are careful, you won't have to worry about death." Yu Yan

"Yup, now about the chieftain position."

"Yea yea, I'll do it." Yu Yan said as she tries to fly using her new body only to fall down.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The cultivation rank of your new body will only be the same as the body use to make it so your new body is not a Spiritual God hahaha."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Yu Yan glare at me.

"It slips my mind?" I really did forget about it. "But look on the bright side. While your original body is the Spiritual Goddess of Fire, you can cultivate in a completely different path with this one."

"You mean I can use this body to cultivate a new Law?" Yu Yan

"Yes but that is just inefficient."

"What do you mean? It's not every day that a person can get the chance to cultivate two laws you know." Yu Yan

"Yes, you're right but here." I give her the World Master cultivation technique. Since she'll help me look after the people in the Nexus, I decide to give her the World Master cultivation technique. In order for her to use it, I created the flaw of having to be a Spiritual God before one can start to cultivate it.

"What's this?" Yu Yan asks looking at the book.

"That is the correct way to cultivate laws. A method that'll allow you to cultivate as many laws as you want."

"That's not possible. As far as I know, you can only have one Divine Spark and the Divine Spark only contain one law." Yu Yan said not believing me.

"That's only because you guys been doing it wrong and no one bothers to fix it. The only one that did is the Spiritual God of Time and Space."

"What do you mean? He only cultivates a… Time and Space are two separate Laws isn't it?" Yu Yan said in realization.

"Yes, but all Laws are connected. He probably comes to this realization and created a method to allow him to cultivate two Laws."

"If he knew that then why didn't he tell us. If he did, we could've stopped the demon beast and won the war!" Yu Yan said in anger

"I for one believe that he did the right thing by not telling anyone. What do you think will happen once people realize that they can cultivate more than one law?"

Yu Yan thinks for a second before her face turns pale "They kill other Spiritual Gods to try and get as many laws as they can."

"Bingo."

"If you know then why are you giving me this?" Yu Yan

"Because most Spiritual Gods are gone. This is the perfect time for someone to cultivate more Laws."

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" Yu Yan

"I already told you before, I follow a different path."

"But why me? We just met not long ago. Couldn't you have given this to someone you trust?" Yu Yan

"I trust you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you to look after this settlement."

Yu Yan blushes a bit "I-I… thank you."

"No problem. Here." I give her another two cultivation techniques. They are something I compile for her when I was creating her new body. I used my two cultivation techniques and all the fire cultivation techniques as a base to compile it.

I call the soul cultivation technique the Primordial Fire Cultivation technique since it creates a Primordial Fire demon spirit. The Body cultivation technique is called Fire God Manual. It makes a person more intimate with fire while giving them more explosive power and allow them to last longer in battle.

"What are these for?" Yu Yan

"As I said before, you only need one body to cultivate Laws. These are cultivation techniques for your 2nd body."

"You want me to become a demon spiritualist? But demon spiritualist can't reach Heavenly Fate in the Divine Continent." Yu Yan

"Wouldn't your 2nd body be staying here to take care of this settlement?"

Yu Yan have a look of realization. "You're right. There is more energy in this world and the energy is at a higher level than in the Divine Continent. If I practice here I might be able to break through to Heavenly Fate realm."

"Correct. Anything you want to ask?"

Yu Yan look like she wanted to say something but she stops herself. "No. Thank you for everything. You helped me a lot even when we just met but I haven't done anything for you."

"You don't have to worry about it. You are already helping me by taking care of this place."

"Right… I'll do my best to fix this place up so you can leave it to me." Yu Yan said with resolve.


	34. The Meeting

(Jun POV)

It has been a while since people from the Heavenly Fate Plateau moved into the Nexus. I believe that it's nearing the time for Nie Li to travel back in time. During that time period, I manage to comprehend the Law of Snow. It's basically a combination of the Laws of Wind and Ice. It has the property of both Wind and Ice but it's different from both at the same time which is why it is its own Law.

Ning'er and Ziyun have already been accepted into Holy Orchid Institute for close to nine months now. They were happy to be able to go to school with me but are saddened when they learned that I've been moved to the Genius class. I cheered them up by telling them that we can still meet during break and by baking some cupcakes for them. I also update their cultivate technique so they'll be able to reach at least silver rank 1 by the end of the year.

As for how I got into the genius class, it's because I broke the school's measuring devices used for testing the ranks of students. I decide to show off so that if I do something that seems impossible in the future, people will think it's normal for me.

In the time between building the settlement and now, I haven't been doing much training. I decide to use that time to rest and go on dates with Ziyun and Ning'er because when the story starts, we won't get many chances to fully enjoy ourselves. The girls were quite happy that I decided to spend time with them instead of training all day like I usually do.

Yu Yan original body decides to shrink in size and stay with me when both my True Bodies out hunting for demon spirit. She couldn't sense the Laws inside the Nexus because they belong to me and are not complete yet so she stays with me to hide her aura and comprehend more laws. Her other body stays in the Nexus to oversee the settlement. Because of all the work needed for her to do, she didn't get much time to practice so her True Body is only at Demigod while her original body is fully recovered.

During one of the dates, Yu Yan finally succeed in cultivating another law, the Law of Light. She was so happy that she came out of hiding and give me a hug. Once she realizes there are two other girls with me, things got awkward. I have to calm down two angry girls that got their date interrupted, an embarrassed lady and introduce everyone.

It was going well until Ning'er recalled something I said and ask if Yu Yan is going to be the other 'wife' I was talking about. That made things even more awkward for me and made Yu Yan's face go from pink to red. I didn't know what to do in this situation so I look to Ziyun for an answer. She was still a little angry so she didn't help me.

Since Ziyun didn't help, I look over to Yu Yan. I was going to deny it in case it upset all three ladies but Yu Yan spoke up and said she wouldn't mind it. It made me stop what I was going to say and give me a complicated feeling. On one hand, I was happy that a beautiful woman I grew to like liked me back but on the other hand, I have two angry looking ladies glaring at me making me a little scared.

After glaring at me, they stop the date and drag Yu Yan away. When I saw them again, they were happily talking to each other. I tried to talk to them but they ignore me while Yu Yan gives me an apologetic look. It took me two weeks of apologizing and cupcakes for them to finally talk to me again. By the end, Yu Yan somehow becomes a big sister figure to them.

I don't know if I should call it the best or worst way they could've met. All I could think of at that time was that it's a good thing we were taking a walk outside Glory City or things would have been more complicated if people saw us. It also made me give up the idea of having a big harem in the future. I already have trouble dealing with three girls, I'm afraid what'll happen if more joined.

During the two week that they were ignoring me, I cheer myself up by teasing*cough* I mean helping my good friend Chen Linjian get together with his childhood sweetheart. One of the things I did was go with him to visit Huyan Lanruo in the morning. We went at a perfect time because Lanruo was still in the bath. I convince Linjian to have a mock battle with me while we wait for Lanruo than I 'accidentally' hit him into Lanruo's bath.

The outcome was hilarious. Linjian was beaten black and blue and couldn't get the picture of a naked Lanruo out of his head hahaha. With Linjian starting to see Lanruo as more than a friend, I just have to make him 'save' her during their trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins. When that's done, I have no doubt that they'll end up together.

After the ladies forgive me and I had my fun with Linjian, I talk to them about Yu Yan. I asked them not to tell people about Yu Yan because it can be dangerous. They were confused about why it's dangerous so I told them about the Spiritual Gods, demon beasts with spiritual wisdom, and the dark guild spies that are in Glory City. If Glory City know about Yu Yan then the dark guild will know, if the dark guild knows then there is a high chance for the demon beasts to find out too.

After learning about some of the darker sides of the world, Ziyun and Ning'er promised not to tell anyone about Yu Yan. They then asked me how I know about all this when 'Master' is away most of the time. In the end, I decided that since they are already older and I trust them enough with a secret, I might as well tell them the rest. The longer I waited for the worst it's just gonna get.

I told them, including Yu Yan, about how I was from another world. I was sent here by a powerful being to beat up someone that wants to destroy the world. He gives me all the knowledge I would need to get powerful enough to do so. Then I told them about my True Bodies and disguise technique, basically everything except about how this world was a book in my old world and without going into too much detail and only covering the important bits.

Yu Yan wasn't too surprised by the new information. I already showed her enough impossible things that she wasn't affected by what I told her. Ning'er and Ziyun, on the other hand, were angry because I been lying to them but they just sigh and forgive me in the end. I was confused about why they forgive me so easily when they seem so angry.

Their answer was that they already ignored me for two weeks and it's stupid to get angry at me again so soon after they just forgave me. It made me glad that I decide to tell them earlier rather than later but more importantly I feel relief that they still care about me even after I lied and kept secrets from them.

Things return to normal after all that drama. Yu Yan continues to gather the Law of Light into her divine spark and gain some insight into the Law of Darkness. Ziyun and Ning'er didn't tell anyone about me, not even to their parents and continue going to school like normal. I give them the rest of their cultivation techniques since I already told them everything. They are now Demigod level too but to everyone else, they are bronze rank 2.

Oh, yea Ning'er and Ziyun also order me to make another body for them so we can spend more time together while the True Body goes to school. I can only compile when they said that it's not fair because I made one for Yu Yan but not them. I did make them promise to make one body stay in the Nexus while the other stay here. That way we don't confuse people.


	35. The Start

(Jian POV)

For the last couple of weeks, I have been using Void Form to stay near Nie Li in class waiting for Nie Li to come back from the future. I'm here because I want to see if I can do something similar to what I read in a fanfiction once.

Finally, I was able to sense Time and Space fluctuate as something flies through a rip in time that's invisible to everyone but me and head toward Nie Li.

This was the moment I've been waiting for. I activate a time array, it froze everything in the class except for me. This array was set using the two Temporal Demon page and energy from the bloodlust bead I collected from the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword as fuel. It took me a week just to set up this array so it not really that effective in battle.

Even though Nie Li future soul is frozen too, the power of the Temporal Demon book that brought Nie Li back is trying to resist it. The only reason it hasn't broken through my array was because the book was not complete and it used up most of its energy bringing Nie Li back in time. If the book was at full power, then I wouldn't be able to stop time around it. At least, not before I reach a higher realm in cultivation.

While everything is frozen, I broke through the protection around Nie Li soul. Since his soul is weakened from the battle with the Sage-Emperor and have just been thrown back through time, it's at its most vulnerable point. Once both souls fused, not only will his soul fully recover, but it'll also get strengthen making what I'm about to do many, many times harder. As I was curious about him, I also compile a book on him.

Looking over the information on Nie Li, I found something interesting. Nie Li is the person chosen by the 'will' of the Draconic Ruins Realm to prevent the Sage-Emperor from refining it and the other realms. From the information, I learn that all the other realm also have a 'chosen' but Nie Li is the person who picked up the Temporal Demon Book so he have the best chance to stop the Sage-Emperor.

Aside from that I also learn something that could've been dangerous for me if I didn't know. All chosen are blessed with heaven-defying luck. Most of the time they are just luckier than a normal person but if the situation calls for it, their luck can reach the level of Senior White from Cultivation Chat Group. (A/N: If you guys don't know who he is, you should go read CCG. It's one of the best novels I ever read)

It explains so much about Nie Li's life but also made me change my strategy. Before, I was just going to erase his memory with Ziyun using a flawless technique from the Library. Since the technique I use to have no flaw, there shouldn't be a chance Nie Li will remember but due to his status and the power of time in the book, I wasn't 100% sure anymore. The upside to this is that I don't have to worry about Nie Li dying due to my interference anymore.

To make sure Nie Li won't notice anything, I'll replace his memory with something similar instead. I go through the early part of his memory and remove Ziyun from it. Then I replace her with Yang Xin, one of the women that end up falling for Nie Li.

Even if Nie Li is not the best of person, he still cares for the people close to him which is more than I can say for some of the most powerful people in this world. Beside everyone deserve a little happiness… Yang Xin more so than Nie Li since she worked her whole life to get to the point where she's at.

I also make sure to make it so that every time they are going to 'sleep' together in his memory, something happens that stopped them. This'll make sure Nie Li won't notice anything wrong if he really did end up with Yang Xin. Once that's done, I move on to Nie Li memory with Ning'er in the Draconic Ruins Realm.

When I view those memories, something interesting happens. His memory with Ning'er start to disappear and new memory appear in its place. I start to worry that something bad might have happened so I run a few theories through the Library. I sigh in relief when I learn that it was because I took the Temporal Demon page from Ning'er that it changed. Without the page, Ning'er fate change and she never end up with Nie Li whether it was in his past life or this one.

This made me question why it didn't change for Ziyun. After running a couple of theories through the Library again, the one without any flaws was that Nie Li and Ziyun got together before Nie Li got the Temporal Demon Book so it'll stay the same unless some outside force, like me, change it. Since I already changed it, I don't need to worry anymore so I enter Void Form again and pick up my array.

Everything returns to normal, Nie Li future soul fuses with his past self and I get to watch the process happen. After studying how the Temporal Demon Book turns into a 'seed' in Nie Li soul realm, I gain some more insight into Time-Space. I also manage to get lucky and comprehend the Law of Soul in the process.

I want to make sure nothing went wrong, I have the True Body go into the Nexus to continue trying to understand the Law of Soul while I keep watch. Nie Li woke up and everything proceeds like how it did in the story. The only exception is that Nie Li didn't focus on Ziyun when he said he's going to marry the most beautiful woman in Glory City.

I stay for a while longer but I didn't see or find anything out of place so I left. I should be careful with what I change from now on. It's because of Nie Li that the dark guild and Sacred Family got booted out of the city and also because of him that the demon lord attack Glory City. I need to wait until I get rid of the Demon Lord before I can do whatever I want, he's a big risk factor for Glory City.

(A/N: Before you start saying that you don't like me pairing Nie Li with someone and all that sh*t about why Nie Li should suffer and end up alone, let's just say I have few things plane out for Nie Li and Yang Xin. Some of you might not like it, some of you will probably love it, and most of you probably won't care but I'll be sticking to what I planned. I find that most author's story starts to turn bad when they don't go with their original ideas and tries to appease the reader.

Anyway, thanks for your support and for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day.)


	36. Meeting Nie Li

(Jian POV)

A week has passed since Nie Li came back. Something interesting happened in the Nexus. One of the women in the Village is pregnant. Her child will be the first natural born living being in the Nexus.

I was wondering why the demon beasts and livestock weren't reproducing. Turns out, it's because the Nexus doesn't have a Law that governs souls. Without it, no new soul can come into existence. I was lucky I manage to comprehend the Law of Soul or the people living in the Nexus might think the place is cursed or something.

Aside from that, nothing else interesting happened so I've just been watching Nie Li. He's still going on like he was supposed to but I can tell that he notices the differences between the Glory City now and the Glory City of his past. The most obvious is the higher level of pills, inscriptions and the fact that Ziyun's mom is still alive.

After hunting with his friends, he'll go into the city asking people seemingly random questions but I can tell he's trying to find out why this Glory City is different. He manages to find out that I'm the cause of all the changes since I didn't bother to hide my current persona.

Right now I'm currently sitting on a chair with a table and another chair in an open field waiting for Nie Li. If I guess right, he'll be heading this way after his team stop to take a rest from hunting. This place should be the place where Nie Li is supposed to meet Ning'er but since she is not sick and is not forced to do anything by her family, she's not here. If I'm wrong, I can just attract his attention making him head this way.

Sure enough, after Nie Li walked around for awhile he finally sees and hides in a nearby bush to observe me. His hiding skills are good but without soul force, he can't do anything more complex than hiding his aura and slowing down his breathing.

"If you need something you should come out and say it instead of hiding," I call out to Nie Li.

Since he knows that he has been found, he didn't bother to continue to hide.

"Hahaha, sorry if I disturb you elder but I was just curious why someone is out here so late at night." Nie Li said sounding like a kid who just been caught doing something bad. If I didn't know who he is, I'll probably just think he's just a random kid from the way he acts.

"I'm here because I'm waiting for you Nie Li. Come, have a seat." I gestured to the chair across from me.

"Eh? Waiting for me?" Nie Li said still acting like an innocent kid. Though I can see he's more on guard now.

"Yes, I have a few things I like to talk to you about."

"Does Senior need anything from me?" Nie Li

"You do not have to pretend with me Nie Li. I know you are not the boy you pretend to be." I said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Nie Li said still trying to act confused and scared. Not that he needed much acting on being scared part. He just got back to a time where he still has everything he wanted and is weak. He's probably scared of what he would lose if someone really figures out who he is or confused him for someone who steals bodies like the Demon Lord.

"Sit," I said in a more commanding tone. This time, I didn't wait for him. Instead, I use my soul force to drag him toward me and make him sit in the chair. I took out the two Demon Spirit Pages that I have and put it on the table. When Nie Li sees the pages, he dropped his act.

"Who are you!" Nie Li asks seriously this time.

"I'm Long Jian, people here call me Master Long. You can say I'm a fellow time traveler." I answer casually. I'm already going to lie to him. Might as well try to see if I can gain the favor of this realm's chosen.

"W-what?" Nie Li is surprised at the sudden information.

"Don't look so shocked. You ripped a hole through space and time with an artifact. Did you really think that you are the only one that used it to come back in time?"

"I-I…" Nie Li doesn't know what to say after hearing that he unintentionally brought people into the past.

"Do you know how many people made it back?" Nie Li finally asks after gathering himself.

"Only you and me. I have enough power to notice the rip first and close it before anyone else can use it. Otherwise, the guy that was fighting you would've followed you since he has part of the artifact that you used." I told him while thinking 'Of course no one else follows you back. The only reason you can come back was because the realm is actively helping you.'

No matter how powerful the Temporal Demon Book is, it's a broken artifact. If the realm resists it, no one can use it to travel through time unless they are more powerful than the realm itself. For that, you need to at least reach the Supreme Realm. Not to mention all the time and space material you'll need and how much of the Law of Time-Space you need to understand just to safely travel back one day. This is one of the reasons experts don't use time travel.

I can see Nie Li face turn pale at the thought of the Sage-Emperor following him through time. He returns to being serious in less than a second. I'm surprised I even got a reaction from him considering how old he is mentally.

Nie Li sigh, "It doesn't matter what reason you have, you helped me by closing the rift. For that thank you. Is there anything I can do in return?" Nie Li said with a small hint of respect. He's still wary of me but he probably won't try to antagonize me if he ever gets the chance.

"No. There isn't anything the current you can do or have that I'm interested in." I slide the two Temporal Demon Pages to him. I don't really need them or the book. If I ever need something like the book, I can just create my own with my understanding of Time-Space. "They are useless to me, but you might be able to find a use for them."

Nie Li stared at the two pages with greed. "Thank you, Master Long," He said with a little bit of excitement.

"They are not free but since you don't have anything I need, you are going to owe me a favor," I told Nie Li as I stand up, make him stand up and put the chairs and the table away.

"Of course. If you ever need my help. I'll do what I can." Nie Li said with some resolve.

"And one more thing. You should know that I took three students while I'm here. If I ever find out that you brought them to harm…" I use the power of my Laws especially the power of Primordial Chaos to put pressure on Nie Li. "You won't have to worry about the sage emperor anymore because you'll have to deal with me!"

I leave without bothering to wait for his reply.


	37. Another Trip Outside the City

(Jun POV)

A month has passed since the event of my meeting with Nie Li, I decide to leave him alone since I still need him to get the Demon Lord out of hiding. While I did change a few things, Nie Li should still be able to lure the Demon Lord out.

Still, if Nie Li ever decides to antagonize me, I won't hesitate to get rid of him. Even if I can't do anything to him in this realm, I can always move him into the Nexus using Kamui. Once he's there, he'll only be a sitting duck.

Even without Ziyun and Ning'er, Nie Li somehow still manages to provoke and humiliated Shen Yue. A few days after, words start to circulate that someone bought more than two-thirds of the Purple Haze Grass. I guess that without Ning'er support, Nie Li isn't able to buy it all.

The day after I heard that someone bought most of the Purple Haze Grass, my persona, Jian is called to the Alchemy Association. They told me that they receive a mysterious letter claiming about the benefits of Purple Haze Grass. After figuring out that everything on the list was true, they called me to see if I was the one that sent the list.

I deny that it was mine and told them to do whatever they like with the information. Because of that, most of the Association's members somehow got a stupid idea into their heads. They thought I was the one who sent the letter and is only denying it so the Association can benefit from it.

That made things a little awkward for me whenever I meet anyone of the Alchemy Association members. They looked up to me due to my knowledge of alchemy but now they are practically worshiping me. Since I can't do anything about it, I just left them alone.

After the Alchemy Association's little fiasco comes the treasure hunt. While I don't have to worry about Nie Li since he basically have real-life 'plot armor.' I was worried about my two friends that leading the group so when Chen Linjian ask me to go with them, I agree.

The start of the trip went pretty much the same. Nie Li convince Chen Linjian that we are camping in the Fox Bear grounds so we left the place. Nie Li trick Chen Linjian into thinking that the members of the Sacred Family that are following us are part of the Dark Guild. One of those people ends up dead while the rest ran away.

Along the way, I make sure to have Huyan Lanruo stay with Chen Linjian so she doesn't get any weird idea about Nie Li as she did in the story. It's quite easy to make them stay together since Chen Linjian like Huyan Lanruo. I just told Chen Linjian that the trip was a perfect time to get closer to Huyan Lanruo. Chen Linjian never separated from Huyan Lanruo afterward.

Things start to deviate from the story when we reach the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. To start off, there weren't as many Blue Arms Apes as there were supposed to be. Since this was the chance I've been waiting for, I have my True Body disguise as an ape and join the group of demon beasts that are going to attack us.

When the demon beasts start their attack, Nie Li shows off his archery skill as he did in the story. Since I'm supposed to be Glory City's genius, I couldn't let myself be out shown by Nie Li. I charge into the group of apes and gather their aggro while Nie Li snipe them from a distance. With us holding the apes back, Chen Linjian is able to make the group of students safely retreat.

When they retreat far enough that Nie Li crossbow won't be able to hit, my True Body secretly broke off from the group of apes. He sneaked up behind Huyan Lanruo and made sure Chen Linjian saw him. After giving a loud roar, he attacks Huyan Lanruo slow enough that Chen Linjian was able to push her out of the way. Chen Linjian was hurt in the process but my True Body made sure to not leave any big injuries.

Lanruo saw that Linjian was hurt protecting her so she used her demon spirit to try and fight off the 'ape'. It didn't go well for her. When my True Body was about to knock her out, Linjian somehow got up again and protected her. He pretends to fight Linjian for a while before showing a few openings. Linjian uses those chances to stab the 'ape' in the 'head'. Once the 'ape' dies, my True Body replaces himself with one of the many apes in the Nexus.

Back on my and Nie Li side of the fight, I pretend to be tired from all the fighting. Once Nie Li 'saw' that I won't last long I came up with the plan of luring the apes into the group that have been secretly following us. Once we reach the real Dark Guild group, we quickly escape. The apes who lost sight of us start to attack the Dark Guild.

When we joined up with the main group again, we saw a tired Lanruo taking care of a 'badly' hurt Linjian. Once Lanruo saw me, she ran up to me asking if I can help Linjian. I give Linjian and Lanruo a pill to recover their stamina and an herbal paste for Linjian. I then made Lanruo apply the paste for Linjian since he 'couldn't' do it when he's hurt and I have other people to tends to.

Once everything is dealt with, I took over since Linjian won't be able to do it anymore. No one argue otherwise because they all know who I am. I was able to easily lead them to the treasure 'using' the map. Everyone celebrated, Chen Linjian have Nie Li pick a treasure first since that's what he promised. Nie Li couldn't find the Spiritual Lamp after looking around so he chose some random treasure.

Everyone return to Glory City happily except for Nie Li, he didn't find what he wanted so he only acted like he was happy.

A day after we return to Glory City, Nie Li went straight for the Alchemy Association. He passed the Alchemy Master exam and made a deal with the Alchemy Association selling all his Purple Haze Grass. He didn't have any Alchemy problems to solve since I solved all of them. Instead, he uses the Purple Haze Grass to attract the attention of Yang Xin then attract her interest with his knowledge. Ever since then he has been going to the Alchemy Association to visit Yang Xin.

While Nie Li is doing his thing in the Alchemy Association, I continue to teach Ning'er and Ziyun. Once I start teaching them what I know about Laws, Yu Yan joins them too. Yu Yan's main cultivation technique focuses on the number of Laws she can comprehend so she got the most out of my teaching. Even though I can't just tell them what I know a Law is since it'll just confuse them, I can guide them to comprehend the Laws on their own.

Since I mainly focus on the Laws of Wind, Lightning, Ice, and Snow since Ziyun and Ning'er will benefit most from those Laws while Yu Yun can benefit from any Laws. Both Ziyun and Ning'er manage to comprehend the Law of Wind making them reach Demigod rank.

Yu Yun on the other hand, manage to comprehend all four of the Laws which lead to her comprehending the Laws of Water and Yin. Because of those Laws, she is also closing in on the Laws of Darkness and Yang. Even though she managed to comprehend those Laws, she is still working adding them to her Divine Spark.

So far Yu Yun's Divine Spark has the Laws of Fire and Light. She is working on the Law of Lightning since she knows that the one who controlled that Law is dead. She'll probably try for the Laws of Darkness, Earth, and Gold next if she manages to comprehend them.

On another note, I heard rumors of Chen Linjian dating Huyan Lanruo. After hearing that they finally got together, I went over to 'congratulate' them. After I'm done teasing them, I give them each a cultivation technique from my 'master'. I told them that it'll help them reach Legend Rank but in truth, it'll let them reach Demigod rank if they are talented enough. Once they reach Demigod rank, I'll ask if they want to join me.


	38. Nightmare Demon Pot

(Jun POV)

After I finish teaching the girls, I finally got the news that the Hong Yue family returned from a successful trip into a ruin.

It was easy to get my hands on the Nightmare Demon Pot. I just have Jian go to their house and 'congratulate' them. After talking with their Patriarch for a while, Jian steers the conversation to the treasure they found.

Once the Nightmare Demon Pot is brought up, Jian just shows interest in it and ask if they are willing to sell. It's not hard to get them to agree by trading it with a few 'hard to get' Elixirs and Potions. Once Jian got the Nightmare Demon Pot, Jian throw it into the Nexus where I was waiting. While I don't need god level growth rate demon spirits because I have the Demon of Sins, I wanted the pot so I can mutate the demon spirits to get better abilities.

The first thing I did with the Nightmare Demon Pot once I got back is compiling a book on it using the Library of Heaven's Path.

[Name: Nightmare Demon Pot

Class: Ancient Divine Artifact

Flaw 1: Incomplete

Flaw 2: Low success chance

Flaw 3: …

A refinement treasure made by an ancient tribe before the Snow Wind Empire Era. Due to the limited resources and knowledge of the time, the Nightmare Demon Pot is incomplete. In its complete state, it is able to refine Demon Spirit with close to a hundred percent success rate.]

"Who would have thought such a powerful artifact is incomplete," I said as I study the pot.

After an hour of study using my knowledge of Blacksmith, Craftsman, Inscription, Alchemy and the Library. I finally decide on the best way to complete the Nightmare Demon Pot. The pot has been saturated with energy from millions of Demon Spirits that the material of the pot mutated so the easiest method to complete it is to use Demon Spirits.

Using a treasure refinement method I learned from Mastering Blacksmith, I start to refine the Nightmare Demon Pot. Using 10,000 of the Demon Spirits I collected, I broke them down into what I call soul energy and start to refine out the impurity that is left in the pot due to its mutation. Once all the impurities are gone, the Nightmare Demon Pot will have close to 100% success.

Even with its new success rate, it's not complete yet. The next step requires another 10,000 Demon Spirits. These Demon Spirits will strengthen the Nightmare Demon Pot and bring the required amount of Demon Spirit needed to be refined down from 10 to just 3.

The Nightmare Demon Pot can be considered complete now but I know it can still be upgraded. Using 1,000 dragon bloodline demon spirits, I refine the Nightmare Demon Pot again. During the process, the Demon Pot start to change. Its original black color turns into a crimson color. The marking around the pot shifted into a new design that looks like a western dragon is facing off against an eastern dragon.

Along with the changes on the Nightmare Demon Pot, its aura starts to grow stronger and stronger until the two dragons completely formed and an aura that screams dominance explodes out from the pot. The aura was so strong that if I haven't protected my workplace with arrays, it'll probably have destroyed everything around me.

The aura gradually dies down until it completely disappears signally that the upgrade has been completed. With the upgrade, it'll have a 100% success rate but more importantly, every demon spirit that is refined will mutate into a stronger variant.

With the Nightmare Demon Pot finally complete, I can finally start refining my demon spirits. I end up using 11,000 demon spirit so I only have 2,000+ demon spirits left to refine. Since I used up all the poor and most of the ordinary growth rate demon spirits, I have about 100 ordinary growth rate, 2,000 good growth rate, and 13 excellent growth rate. 500 good and 6 excellent growth rate demon spirit have a trace of dragon bloodline.

Since I only need 3 demon spirit for every refinement, I'll need 243 poor, 81 ordinaries, 27 good, 9 excellent, or 3 extraordinary growth rate to get one god growth rate demon spirit. It's a lot better compared to the tens to hundreds of thousands needed with the original 10 demon spirits per refinement.

The first thing I try to refine is a Fang Panda. Since I want its gravity manipulation, I've been hunting the Fang Panda close to extinction The reason I still have 100 ordinary growth rate demon spirit is because I left 100 of Fang Panda to use for refinement to see what I'll get.

After only refining using only the Fang Panda, I end up with a mutated god level growth rate Fang Panda.

[Race: Fang Panda

Status: Demon Spirit

Rank: 5-Star Bronze

Flaws 1: …

1st Ability: Gravity Field - Controls a gravity field up to 81 meters

2nd Ability: 81 Power Strike - An attack backed up by the combined power of 81 normal strikes.

3rd Ability: Yang-Yin Palm - Summon Yang energy in right palm and Yin energy in the left palm to strike at enemies.]

Looking at the Fang Panda, I couldn't help but get excited at its ability. It might be because I only used Fang Panda or because it mutated a few times during the refinement process but this Fang Panda come out with stronger abilities than the one that Nie Li got. If I remember right, Nie Li's Fang Panda can only control gravity up to 5 meters.

I didn't wait to refine other demon spirits before absorbing the Fang Panda and use Steal on it. Due to my Overachiever ability, I end up with the ability

Gravity Field - Control gravity up to 100 meters(about one football field in length.)

Strength of 100 - Attack with a force of 100 strike

Yang-Yin Palm - Summon Yang energy in the right palm and Yin energy in the left palm to strike or blast at enemies

I can't wait to test out these abilities but I still have to refine the rest of these demon spirits. I refine the demon spirits that have dragon bloodline first as I want to see if their bloodline will be strengthened, it did. Every time the demon spirit goes through a mutation, their dragon bloodline will get stronger.

By the end of the refining, I end up with 19 god level growth rate demon spirits with dragon bloodline. They are mostly fire attribute dragons but I manage to get 2 that are wind attribute and 1 lightning attribute. I'll save those 3 for Ning'er.

There are 5 more elemental dragons that are not fire but the one I'm most interested in is an attributeless dragon with only one ability. Its ability is Regeneration which will allow it to fight a prolonged battle and win. I choose to absorb this dragon because it's attributeless and I wanted to see what will happen to my Demon of Sins if I absorb another bloodline.

When I steal its ability, Overachiever changes its ability to Perfect Regeneration. It didn't boost the regeneration like I thought, in fact, the regeneration is even slower than the original. In return though, it allows me to regrow any part of my body that's cut off putting me back to perfect health.

From my understanding, the speed of the regeneration is comparable to movie Deadpool when he chopped off his hand. Unlike Deadpool though, I'm pretty sure I'll be dead if someone stabs my brain, destroy my heart, or cut me in half. Not like I'm going to let anyone do any of that to me.

Following the ability, I use greed's ability Collector on the dragon bloodline demon spirit. After absorbing the bloodline, the Demon of Sins starts to change. The first to change is the wings. It changes from its bat-like look to a more draconic look. When the wings finish changing, two western dragons like horn sprout on my head.

Aside from changing how the Demon of Sins looks, I also feel that it made me stronger and faster than before. After studying the Demon of Sins some more, I conclude that this was all the changes it did. I suspect that there would've been more changes if I absorb a True Dragon. Too bad I don't have one.


	39. Not a Chapter

Sorry guys but there won't be a chapter today... or tomorrow... or for the rest of this week.

I started writing fanfictions for fun but lately, it started to become a chore to write. I feel like I doing a job instead of a hobby and is slowly losing interest in writing because of that. Lately, any ideas I have are not being transferred all that well on paper and that is if I have any ideas at all. Sometimes, I just stare at a chapter and have nothing come to my head.

Don't worry though, I still haven't given up on writing fanfiction yet, it's just that my update rate will slow down. I'm thinking about doing 1-3 chapters a week. If doing that doesn't help, I'll slow down writing this fanfic to maybe 1 chapter every one or two weeks and starts on a new fanfic instead. I'm thinking of doing a Naruto fanfic...

Anyway, thank you for your support so far and know that I won't be dropping this fanfic. Goodbye... for now.


	40. Girls Like Sweets

(A/N: I know I said that I won't upload a chapter this week but I manage to get one done so here you go. Enjoy.)

(Jun POV)

I refine the rest of the demon spirits and end up with 56 more god level growth rate demon spirits. The only notable demon spirits are a lightning mouse that looks like Pikachu, an ice bird, an ice fairy, a wind bird, a fire crow, a wind wolf, and another Fang Panda.

The lightning mouse is able to store lightning and once it's ready, unleash it in a massive attack. While there are other demon beast/spirits that can do something similar, they'll need to stay still or slow down but the lightning mouse's ability allows it to do so without interfering with its movement. That'll be a powerful ability for Ning'er to have.

The ice bird have a trace of ice phoenix bloodline so it's a perfect demon spirit for Ziyun's Ancient Ice Phoenix. The other demon spirits I picked for Ziyun are the wind bird that can shoot hundreds of wind blades and a giant tornado. The wind blades will stop enemies from getting closer to Ziyun while the tornado can be paired with the ice fairy's icicle ability to create a deadly combo. Ziyun's last demon spirit is the wind wolf. It can boost itself with the power of wind making it faster and harder to hit.

The fire crow has a trace of golden crow bloodline allowing it to use a fire similar to my Sun Fire. I picked only this one for Yu Yan's True Body because she mostly uses the power of law to attack.

Lastly, there is the Fang Panda. The weird thing about this Fang Panda is that all its abilities are the same as the one Nie Li is supposed to have. I guess I'll just give this one to Nie Li. It looks like he is meant to have a Fang Panda as one of his demon spirits.

When I'm done refining, I head out to meet the girls. I found all three of them in the garden of the house I built here in the Nexus. While Ning'er and Ziyun's True Body is outside attending school and Yu Yan's True Body is working, they like to stay at this place to either train or just talk and play around.

"Hey girls, I have something for you," I call out as I made my way to them.

"What is it?" Ziyun asks with a little curiosity.

"Here." I hand them each a spatial ring. After messing with the rings I found in the cave where Yu Yan was, I was able to expand its storage space and understand the Law of Space better. I can probably create my own spatial rings now but it won't be as big as if I modify an already existing one.

"These are my own modify spatial rings. It has more storage space than any spatial rings I've come across so far. Inside it, you can also find a present I left for you."

"Ooo, I wonder what it is." Ning'er said as she inputs her soul force into the rings. Ning'er eyes open wide when she feels how big the space in the ring is. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the space inside is big."

"You're right. This is at least 100 times bigger than my current spatial ring." Ziyun said with a little disbelief.

"It is big." Yu Yan agrees. "What's this?" she takes out the demon beast stone that have the Fire Crow demon spirit in it.

"You should know that the demon spirits you currently have can absorb other demon spirits. I picked out a few demon spirits that are suitable for you girls to absorb."

Ziyun and Ning'er took out their demon spirits. "These guys look strong. Are you sure it's ok for us to absorb these?" Ziyun ask.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have one body absorb all of them. It'll be better if you have your True Body absorb half of them so you can train more than one ability at the same time. Once you fully trained them, you can even work with your True Body to unleash different combos."

The girls nodded as they went to absorb the demon spirits. Ning'er chose to absorb the lightning mouse and lightning dragon while having her True Body absorb the two wind dragon. She said that she's going to have each body focus on just one element before mixing them together.

Ziyun, on the other hand, chooses to absorb one of each element. Her original body absorbs the Ice Fairy and Wind Bird while her True Body absorbs the Wind wolf and Ice Bird. Her plan is to use her original body as a long-range fighter dealing damage and keeping enemies at bay while her True Body handle distraction and anyone who got close.

When Yu Yan saw that I only give her one demon spirit, she pretends to be sad and pouted saying that I'm favoring Ziyun and Ning'er more. She has changed a lot since I met her and how she was in the story. After meeting me and the girls, she adopts a more joyful personality often teasing and playing me, Ning'er and Ziyun.

"Alright alright, what do you want." I decide to play along.

"Hmm…" Yu Yan pretends to think before saying "Oh! How about you make me a cupcake. Ziyun and Ning'er are always talking about how your's are better than the maids."

I look Yu Yan straight in the eyes. "You just wanted an excuse to have me bake some cupcake didn't you?"

"Hehe, busted" Yu Yan give me a cute giggle.

"Did someone say cupcake?" Ziyun and Ning'er suddenly appears next to me.

"Sigh, go absorb and get used to the new abilities of your demon spirit. I'll go bake some cupcakes." I decide to go along with it since I'm in the mood for some sweets.

"Yay! We get to eat Jun's cupcake again." I heard Ning'er said behind me as I left. Sometimes I wonder if they like cupcakes more than me.

With how much they love cupcakes, I probably shouldn't introduce them to any more sweets. God knows what they'll do once they get a taste of ice cream. They might just turn me into their sweets making machine if they ever find out. I shudder at that thought, I guess I should stop thinking about it now.

When I finish the cupcakes, the girls are already moved to the training grounds to test out their new abilities. Yu Yan is standing by the girls in case they need help while her True Body is off to the side training by itself. Once I enter the training grounds, I made my presence known.

"Cupcakes is ready," I called out making everyone except Yu Yan's True Body stop and look over. True Bodies are like an extension of yourself so when one body does something, the other body can experience it too. It's like having multiple minds and yet only one mind at the same time.

"Yes! Give me give me." Ning'er yelled as she runs over first. Ziyun and Yu Yan restrain themselves and walk over. If there are other people around, Ning'er behaves similar to Ziyun and Yu Yan but when it's just us, she acts more spoil and childlike.

"Calm down, it's not like they are going to disappear before you eat them," I said as I give Ning'er her cupcake. Once Yu Yan and Ziyun arrive I also give them their cupcakes. We sit at a table in the training grounds and just enjoy ourselves.


	41. Holy Orchid Yearly Exam

(Jun POV)

Another month slowly passed. Yu Yan already mastered her new ability while Ning'er and Ziyun got good enough with theirs to use it effectively in combat.

Ziyun manages to comprehend the Laws of now and Ice with the help of her new abilities. Ning'er manage to comprehend the Law of Lightning and somehow the Law of Fire too. When I asked, she explained that she had a sudden inspiration and manages to comprehend the Law of Fire after asking Yu Yan for help.

Yu Yan manages to comprehend the Laws of Yang and Darkness and finished adding the Law of Lightning into her Divine Spark. Now she is working on adding the Law of Darkness to her Divine Spark.

As for me, I manage to get some new Laws. They are the Laws of Gravity, Gold, and Samsara. I manage to comprehend the Law of Gravity from training with the Fang Panda's ability. I got the Law of Gold after realizing that the Law of Metal and Gold are two different Laws. The Law of Gold can be used in a more defensive way while the Law of Metal is good for both offense and defense.

Finally, there is the Law of Samsara. It's like the Law of Elements but it uses the Law of Life, Death, and Soul instead. Aside from learning new Laws, I've also added the Laws of Snow and Gold into the Law of Elements.

Since it is time for the Holy Orchid Institute yearly Power Placement Test, I'm currently making my way toward the testing ground with the Girls. Ning'er and Ziyun are walking by my side while the miniature Yu Yan is hiding in my shirt's pocket. Yu Yan wanted to see what humans' current standard of strength is so she tags along with us.

"Jun, how much strength should we show in the test?" Ziyun asks when we are getting close to the school grounds.

"It should be fine to show the strength of Silver 1 rank. That's what I showed when I took the test." Their cultivation techniques only have a minor flaw in it so it's easy for them to hide their cultivation rank like me.

"Alight" The girls nodded.

When we enter the testing grounds it was crowded with students and teachers. As we walk around trying to find a spot, I hear people talking about Nie Li's bet with Shen Xiu. I had forgotten that there was a bet in the first place. They are also talking about how he just beat Shen Fei. It seems that even without Ning'er, Shen Fei still found trouble with Nie Li and challenge him to a fight in the Sacred Family Tournament.

While everyone was gossiping about, no one really talks about me being with both Ning'er and Ziyun. It's considered old news at this point and I scared away all the arrogant 'young master' that tried to hit on them including Shen Fei and Shen Yue.

During the test, most of the students either haven't reached Bronze yet or are rank 1 bronze. The exceptions are Shen Yue who's at rank 2 due to the improved pills I introduced years ago. Then there are Nie Li's friends who score somewhere around rank 3-5 bronze. Next, there is Nie Li himself showing a prefect rank 1 bronze on every test. Last but not least, there is Nie Li's friend Du Ze who manage to reach rank 1 silver.

Of course, those don't include Ziyun and Ning'er. They already reach Demigod rank. They could've broken through to Heavenly Fate Realm already in the Nexus but I made them stop to hone their skills first. Unless you have a cheat like me that can tell you what you're doing wrong and what's right, you shouldn't try to rank up too fast. As for Yu Yan's True Body, she decides to keep it at the same level as Ning'er and Ziyun so she can be their sparring partner.

After the testing, Shen Xiu resigns from teaching because of the bet she made with Nie Li. Since everyone already knows about the bet, if she didn't resign, she'll just be looked down more so than if she accepts the loss.

After the tests are done and we are leaving, I see Nie Li talking to the vice principal Ye Sheng. From what I can make out of their conversation, it sounded like the vice-principal want Nie Li to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. They asked Ning'er and Ziyun before too but they both turn it down since they know it won't be of help to them.

As we were going to leave the testing grounds, I remember the second Fang Panda that I got from the Nightmare Demon Pot.

"I just remember something. Your girls mind waiting here for a minute?" I asked the girls since this is as good a time to give Nie Li the Fang Panda as any.

"It's alright." Ziyun answer

"Just don't take too long or we'll leave you behind." Ning'er jokingly added.

"Haha, don't worry." I give them both a peck on the cheek before leaving making them both blush bright red.

As I head toward Nie Li, I can hear people cursing me in the background. I know I'll be jealous if I don't have a girlfriend and someone act all lovey-dovey in front of me but since I'm the one that gets to do it… how should I put it… I guess it feels nice. Like I achieved something important.

When I reach Nie Li, vice-principal Ye Sheng already left. He should know who I am since he researched my 'Master.' I didn't want to make the girls wait too long so when Nie Li sees me walking toward him, I throw him the demon spirit stone containing the Fang Panda.

"What's this?" Nie Li asked.

"A Fang Panda. Master said it's a god-level growth rate mutated Fang Panda and to tell you he took the Shadow Devil."

"Shadow Devil? So it was him that took it." Nie Li look at the demon spirit in his hand. "I supposed this guy should be strong if your Master is the one that picked it."

I nodded, "He also said that if you want more god level growth rate demon spirit including those with dragon bloodline, you can go look for him. He's willing to trade with you if you have something that can catch his interest." It wouldn't hurt to have a good relationship with Nie Li and it'll be stupid to antagonize him with the will of the realm backing him up.

"Dragon bloodline?" Nie Li said with a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah, he also said something about them being mutated too."

"Mutated dragon bloodline?!" Nie Li couldn't contain his shock this time as I can see it clearly on his face. "I'll definitely go look for your master later. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Here." I throw him one of my badges. This one doesn't have the function to give him access to the Nexus. It's basically a phone that only connects to a badge I keep on Long Jian. I made a few more like that for the girls and their family for them to contact my Master Long persona.

"This is?" Nie Li asked as he studies the inscription on the badge.

"Just pour your energy into it and you'll be able to contact my master to set up a meeting or make some exchange. If you can't contact him, that mean he's busy."

Nie Li put away the badge. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"See you around." I wave Nie Li goodbye as I make my way toward the girls again.


	42. Forging Soul Weapons

(Jun POV)

Seven days after the examination, the Hong Yue Auction House starts its annual Treasure Auction. They invited me, or more specifically Long Jian to the auction. I decided to go because I might be able to find some material to reforge the soul weapons for Ning'er and Ziyun or if I'm lucky, I might even find some to forge one for me and Yu Yan too.

Most of the items in the auction are useless. There are a few interesting ones but since I have no use for them, I didn't bid. Nie Li, who joined the auction too, end up bidding for most of the items. I did find the materials I need though.

The first one is elixir jade bottle. It has been sitting at the bottom of the Ancient Breeze River soaking in water and ice element energies for a long time. I can transfer those energies into Ziyun's new soul weapon when I'm reforging the Katar. It'll save me the need to look for an ice type material.

The second thing I bought is a giant fossilize bone of a wind element demon beast with dragon bloodline. The Auction thought it was just some ore with a dense amount of wind energies so they put it up for auction. If I process the bone, I can get the rest of the materials needed to forge Ziyun and Ning'er soul weapon.

The last thing I bought is a metal that has the property to easily absorb energy. I might be able to soak it in the energy of my Sun Fire to create a material for Yu Yan's soul weapon. I wasn't able to find any material that I can use to forge my own soul weapon. I guess that's to be expected. Not many materials can handle so many different types of power at the same time. Even the metal that I bought can only handle one or two different types of energy.

After the auction, I went straight into my workspace to forge the new soul weapons. Firstly, I put the piece of metal into a container and have my True Body surround it in Sun Fire. I make sure not to melt it or destroy it with my control.

While my True Body is working with the metal, I took out the pair of Katars. I melted the Katar down with Sun Fire until I was able to separate all the materials that make up the Katar. I store the other materials while keeping the Spirit Metals that are needed to forge a soul weapon. With my forging methods, I don't need a lot of Spirit Metals to make a soul weapon so I was able to split the spirit metals into 7 parts.

After getting the Spirit Metals, I went on to refine the bones of the wind demon beast. The bone was so hard that it basically behaves like metal when I heat it up. Unlike regular metals though, it doesn't melt so I have to be more careful when refining it to make sure it doesn't burn or turn to dust. Once the bone is separated into one big and four smaller parts, I move on to the actual weapon making.

The first up is the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. I made a hole in the middle of the sword from near the top of the blade all the way down to the hilt. I fill the hole with one of the smaller pieces of the bone and reforge it to make the whole sword smaller as well as mix the new material in. I then broke off half of the handle and make the remaining handle skinnier to fit in a girl's hand better.

Once I finish with the sword, I took out the piece that I broke off and the bigger piece of the bone. This time, I surround the piece of the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword with the bone in contrast to the first sword. Once the blade is finished forging, I attach the handle that I broke off from the original sword into the blade.

In the process of making the two swords, I added some spirit metals to both of them in the form of an inscription to turn the swords into soul weapons as well as make the swords use less energy and amplify the user's power more. The finished swords look nothing like the original Thunder God's Meteorite Sword. One of the swords has a blue outer blade with a white middle while the other has a white outer blade with a blue middle.

The first sword will be use Lightning as the main attack method with the support of winds while the second one will use winds as the main attack method with the support of lightning. These will be a perfect fit for Ning'er since one of her bodies focus on the element of Wind while the other focuses on Lightning.

After I finish forging Ning'er sword, I move on to Ziyun. Her double-edged rapier is easier to forge since I don't have to work with an already finished project. I forge both the blades for her two bodies at the same time while making sure to equally distribute and mixed the two types of energies evenly. Finally, I added the spirit metal in the form of an inscription like Ning'er swords.

Lastly, I move on to Yu Yan's soul weapon when the metal finally finishes absorbing Sun Fire. Since she already has a fighting style that doesn't revolve around using weapons, I decided to forge her soul weapon as a bracelet, one for each body.

It won't be used to attack instead it'll be used to amplify her power as well as protect her. If she pours just half of her power into the bracelet and activates its defense function, the bracelet will deploy an energy shield around her that'll be able to take a full-power attack from someone one whole Realm higher than her.

All together it took me a month to make all the soul weapons even with all three of my bodies helping. I did take a lot of breaks but even if I didn't, it'll probably have taken me 3 weeks to forge them. Mostly because I have to wait for the metal to finish absorbing Sun Fire.

After finishing the weapons, I decided to wait for a while before I give it to them. I'll give it to them as a gift once they break through to Heavenly Fate Realm. With the rate their skills and abilities are improving, they'll be able to break through before we leave for the Draconic Ruins Realm.

(A/N: I couldn't come up with names for the weapons. You guys got any good names?)


	43. Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array

(Jian POV)

When the soul weapons are finished, I heard the news that Nie Li is moving into the City Lord's mansions. That didn't really matter to me since Ziyun and Ning'er spend most of their time in the Nexus or at my place. In fact, I'm more worried about what Ziyun will do if Nie Li tries to do something stupid.

Not that it matters, even if Nie Li likes flirting with other girls he is the type of guy that'll only stay with one woman if he can help it. The only reason he has multiple girls in the story is because the girls convince him to be with others too.

If he stopped acting like an average throwaway young master, then he'll probably have more girls around him and maybe the readers will like him more. Still, I doubt Yang Xin will want to share her 'man' with another person. It's one of the reasons I choose to replace Ziyun with her in Nie Li's memory.

Currently, I'm heading to the City Lord mansion. Ye Zong invited me to look at a mysterious book that his father Ye Mo found in a cave. If I'm not wrong, it should be the book that contains the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

I guess it's finally time to build an array to protect Glory City. I didn't do it before because many people will question my intentions due to the background of not being from Glory City that I made. That's why I waited until the City Lord ask me to build it or until Nie Li build it himself.

When I arrive at the gate, I see the same two-guard standing in the same place.

"Baohu Zhe, Jian Huren, it's good to see that you two are still doing well."

"Ah, Master Long. Lord Ye told us that you'll be coming today. Please follow Jian Huren to the guest room." said Baohu Zhe who I have been referring to as Guard 1 for most of the time I have known him.

"This way please," said Jian Huren, previously known as Guard 2.

When we reach the guest room, Jian Huren excuses himself to tell Ye Zong that I arrive. Shortly after, Ye Zong and his brother Ye Xiu arrive.

"Master Long, thank you for making time to come. I'm sure you were busy with your work." Ye Zong

"Not at all, I always have time to help City Lord if it's something important. Now, you said something about a book before?"

"Ah, yes." Ye Zong took out the book from his spatial ring, "My father found this book on the dead body of an expert while exploring a cave. We haven't been able to read it and only been able to figure out it's some sort of array that have to do with demon spirits." Ye Zong hands me the book.

"Hmm…" I pretend to read the book. In truth, I already know all the stuff in this book. It's one of the many arrays that I study to master inscriptions.

After a few minutes, I finally close the book. "I see, this book contains a powerful array capable of easily killing Legend ranks at its full power."

Both Ye Zong and Ye Xiu are both shocks at its power. "Is it really that powerful?" Ye Xiu asks with a little doubt.

"Yes, it's called the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. By using 10,000 demon spirit at Black Gold rank or above, the person controlling the array will be able to use those demon spirits to attack anyone inside the array. Let alone 10,000, a regular Legend rank will have a tough time dealing with 100 coordinated Black Gold rank demon beast. Not to mention you can also use Legend rank demon spirit in the array."

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu couldn't contain their excitement at the power of the array. "Can you build it?" Ye Zong asks.

"I can, but that much power is too much for someone to have alone." I always believe in the term power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. If someone was just given power, it's almost certain that the power will get into their heads.

The only reason I didn't let my power gets into my head is because I know there are people more powerful than me out there, like Rai who sent me here, and because I come from a world where public image is an important thing, I don't want to be seen as evil or become evil in this world. Even if I can do things that are considered evil in the dark, I refrain from doing so because I can see it leading me down a road similar to Injustice Superman.

"What do you mean?" Ye Zong

"Exactly how it sounds. While I believe you will use the array to protect the city, I can't say the same about future City Lords. Imagine what someone with evil intentions can do if they get their hands on the array."

Ye Zong and Ye Xiu pale at the thought.

"You're right, that's too big of a risk to take." Ye Zong

"Does that mean we'll have to give up the array." Ye Xiu asks a bit reluctant.

"No, I can add an additional array onto it. It'll make sure that whoever it is that is using the array will only use it to protect the city. If anyone tries to use it to take over the city or destroy the city, the array will turn on that person."

"Really?!" Ye Zong and Ye Xiu ask with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I'll only agree to build the array on the condition that you agree to add another array to it."

"I agree." Ye Zong said excitedly.

"Good, I'll need you to gather these materials. I'll bring Jun and start the array once you have the materials." I hand them a list that I just wrote down.

"Yes," Both Ye Xiu and Ye Zong answer but once they take a look at the list they sweatdrop.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave."

"O-of course." Ye Zong stutter still shocked at the number of materials needed for the array. When I was leaving, I can hear Ye Zong and Ye Xiu talking about how to gather everything.

Once I'm away from the City Lord mansion, I sense something in the direction of Holy Orchid Institute training grounds.


	44. Dark Guild's Member

(Jun POV)

Since it'll be weird for my Jian persona to visit the training grounds so I went there with my original body. Once I found who I was looking for, I see Nie Li and Ye Yan being attacked by 30 Dark Guild members.

When Jian left the City Lord mansion, I sense Ye Yan leaving the Heavenly Sacred Border due to the array controls I give him. I came to check him out and maybe help him adjust to Glory City after being away for so long. I didn't expect to see Nie Li or the Dark Guild members here. Not to mention the fact that Ye Yan hasn't reach Legend Rank like he said he will before he'll come out. He's only 5 star Black Gold rank.

Nie Li, on the other hand, managed to reached 1 star Gold rank. I'm pretty sure he's only supposed to be 5 star silver rank at this time. I guess not having the Shadow Devil and having the help of the new Sacred Border help him reach Gold rank faster.

After waiting for them both to finish beating up all the Dark Guild members, I decide it's time to greet them. "What's with all the noise at this time of the night?"

They both turn toward me ready to fight if it's an enemy.

"Jun?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Who else could I be? Anyway, Ye Yan, I thought you said you wouldn't come out until you reach Legend rank again?"

"Umm… Well…" Ye Yan looks like he's too embarrassed to answer.

"Did you lose a bet or something?" I decide to make a guess since he did lose a bet to Nie Li in the original story.

"Well…" Ye Yan looks a little uncomfortable.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. How could I've known the array you set up would be so easy to complete." Ye Yan complains.

"It's not. Only true genius… or someone like this guy could complete it." I point at Nie Li

"Hey! What do you mean by this guy." Nie Li complains from the side.

While we're talking, I notice two of the Dark Guild members trying to escape. I lift a hand and my fingers extend to catch them both. I created this skill by studying the Thousand Shadow Hands ability. I can't create thousands of hands like the ability but I'm able to extend my hands or fingers in this case to restrain people.

"You should bind these guys before they try to escape." I helpfully inform them.

"We were going to do that until someone distracted us." Nie Li

"Less complaining, more binding," I said as I brought the two escapees close to me. The hoods of those guys fall off for me to find that one of the guys I capture is actually Shen Ming. So that must mean the other guy should be Deacon Yun Hua since he has the highest cultivation among the people here.

"Fancy meeting you here Shen Ming," I said as I slap a cultivation and soul suppressing inscription on them both. My inscriptions also prevent outside forces from affecting them. For example, if the Dark Guild crushes the Seal Stone that'll activate the Soul Shackles to kill Yun Hua, he won't be affected until my array is taken off.

"Long Jun?" Shen Ming asks confused. Since I'm quite famous, it's not weird that he'll recognize me.

"Yes, it's me. Now go to sleep." I punch him in the face hard enough to knock him out. "You too." I also knockout Yun Hua.

I look up to see Nie Li and Ye Yan already finished capturing all the Dark Guild members that are not dead.

"So, Mr. Glory City founder, what did you bet on with Nie Li and how did you lose?" I ask Ye Yan who all of a sudden found the sky to be very interesting.

"He thought I couldn't reach the middle of the arrays and we made a bet on it. I did so now he has to bring me to the Snow Wind family treasury to pick a treasure or two." Nie Li answer in his stead.

"Oh, it's only that? And here I thought you went and made yourself into a servant."

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid, I only lost because you made the arrays too easy." Ye Yan complain

"Hehe, not that stupid." I sneer

"What's with that look?" Ye Yan

"Nothing. Besides, I already told you that only true genius… or this guy will be able to complete it." I remind him.

"Hey! What do you mean by this guy." Nie Li complain again.

"You know what I mean, Master already told me about your situation."

Nie Li frown

"You don't have to make such a face, only master and I know about it," I said. Nie Li's frown disappears like it was never there.

"What are you two talking about?" Ye Yan

"Nothing important. So what are you going to do now that you're out of the Heavenly Sacred Border?" I ask Ye Yan to change the topic.

"What am I going to do?... I didn't think about that… I guess I'll introduce myself to the Snow WInd family again and help them fight off this Dark Guild that been targeting my city." Ye Yan

"Great plan, just make sure not to scare your descendent to death. Here," I throw Shen Ming and Yun Hua into the piles of bodies that they capture. "I'll leave it to you to deal with them since you are the one that beat them up."

I left afterward, not waiting for them. I was here to help Ye Yan get used to Glory City after a long time of absent but since he already knows what he's going to do, I decide to just leave.

Hmm… I wonder if I should tell Ziyun about Ye Yan or leave it as a surprise for her to find out… I guess I'll decide when I see her again.


	45. Abyss Demon

(Jian POV)

A day passed since Ye Yan came out of the border and I hear news from the Alchemy Association that Nie Li brought some members of the Dark Guild including Shen Ming there. I didn't hear any news from the Snow Wind family about Ye Yan returning so either Ye Yan didn't go there yet or they are trying to keep his return a secret.

Another week passed before Ye Zong called me to the City Lord manor again. He finish gathering all the resources and wanted to know when I'll be able to build the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.

I could've built it in one day but I slow down my progress to see if the Dark Guild will try to attack once news got out. As I was getting close to finishing and thought they weren't going to attack, I notice a glowing summoning array in the distance. From what I can make out, it's an array used to summon abyss demons.

Using my soul force, I operate a basic technique that allows my voice to be transmitted to a wide area. I transmitted it to the City Lord mansion, "The city is under attack by the Dark Guild, they are summoning an Abyss Demon, I need someone to delay the Demon for a minute while I finish the array! It should be able to kill the Demon!"

Once I'm finished, Ye Zong burst out of the City Lord mansion. "Where are they?!" he yelled. He didn't need anyone to answer him as he sees a giant burning demon along with a few little demons coming out of a portal in the ground.

"Xiu, get the guards ready and protect the city!" Ye Zong yelled as he makes his way straight toward the giant demon.

My original body, Ning'er, and Ziyuna also arrive to make sure the smaller demons didn't escape and help Ye Zong if he gets in trouble while I continue completing the Demonic Beast Array. It didn't take long for me to finish. I already built everything and just needed to put all the demon spirits in place. After putting in almost all the demon spirit, I store the remaining and take out 8 of my Legend rank demon spirits to act as the core for the 8 smaller array that makes up the bigger array.

Once the 8 Legend rank demon spirits are in place, the array lights up and floods of demon beasts appear around the smaller arrays. With a thought, I direct the demon spirits closest to the Abyss Summoning Array to attack. It freaks a lot of the guards out at first, but after they see that the demon beast is only attacking the flame demons and me controlling them, the guards relax and start to retreat under the order of Ye Xiu.

The demon beasts easily overpowered the flame demons and smashed the array preventing any more flame demons from coming through. With only the giant Abyss Demon is left, I direct the demon beasts to pin down it down while Ye Zong and the Legend rank demon beast charge up to a powerful attack.

Ye Zong, who still have the Balck Scale Earth Dragon, summon giant earth spikes that impale the bottom half of the Abyss Demon while the Legend rank demon beast summons down a giant lightning bolt that destroyed the top half of the Abyss Demon killing it.

With the Abyss Demon dead, I deactivate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Ye Xiu came over to check on his brother making sure that he's fine. When they both looked at me, I just give them a nod and return to working on the array. While the main array is done, I still need to put down another array on top of it to make sure people don't misuse the main array.

Once I'm done, I make my way to the City Lord mansion. He's the person that's responsible for the protection of Glory City so he should be the one that gets to control the array. I went straight to Ye Zong, everyone knows me already so no one stops me.

"Master Long, what can I do for you." Ye Zong said when he noticed me entering his room.

"I'm done with the array." I took out a small scroll I made. "All the information on how to operate and repair the array is in this scroll." I give Ye Zong the scroll.

Ye Zong looks tiredly at the scroll. "I can't thank you enough for making the array. Now we no longer have to fear outside forces destroying the city."

"I hope so. Be careful who you share the scroll with. I suggest only sharing it with future City Lord."

"Yeah," Ye Zong agree.

"Oh, and do remember, if anyone in control of the array tries to use it for anything other than protecting the city, the array will turn on them."

Ye Zong nodded seriously, "I'll make sure to remember and remind people of that."

"Good, if there isn't anything else I'll take my leave."

As I was preparing to leave, Ye Zong looks like he just thought of something. "Ah, there is something. A few days ago, one of my ancestors supposedly returns to life. I checked everything and confirm that it really is him. Still, I can't help but worry if it's true or if it's an enemy that knows us too well."

He should be talking about Ye Yan. "If you are talking about one of the founders of Glory City then he is the real person."

"You know about him?" Ye Zong asks

"Yes, Jun found him as a soul lingering on in the Heavenly Sacred Border. Using a technique I thought him as a life-preserving method, Jun is able to give his soul a body."

Ye Zong look shocked, "You have a technique that can bring people back to life?"

"Hahaha, no. Such a technique does not exist in this world. All the technique did is give a body to a soul that is able to survive on its own." I told Ye Zong. I'm not really lying because there is no technique in this Tiny World that can revive people.

"If such a technique did exist then I'm sure it'll throw the world into turmoil." Ye Zong looks disappointed but also relieved at the same time. "Still, thank you for everything you've done to help the city. As the City Lord, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mind it, I live in this city now. It's also a citizen's job to protect the city as much as it is yours."

After making some more small talks with Ye Zong, I leave him to do his job.


	46. Soul Manipulation

(Jian POV)

The talk with Ye Zong reminded me of something. I can 'revive' someone with my True Body technique as long as I have their soul. That means that if I can prevent someone's soul from getting completely destroyed or entering the cycle of rebirth, that person can never die. It'll be useful to keep enemies alive for information and prevent the people close to me from truly dying when they don't want to.

To do that I compile all the books in the Library that have to do with souls into one. I decide to call it 'Soul Manipulation'. It basically allows me to perform Astral Projection, capture the soul, heal the soul, destroy the soul, rewrite the memory of the soul like with Nie Li, and much much more.

After studying the book for a while, I use what I learned from Soul Manipulation and from studying Yu Yan's Divine Spark to refine a few Demon Spirit Stones. These new Spirit Stones will act as a Divine Spark to gather the soul of whoever is connected to it unless that person's soul is completely destroyed.

Unlike Divine Sparks though, these Spirit Stone can only be used once and I'll have to be there to create a body for the soul once it's back. To make use of the Stone, a person only needs to use a drop of blood on it. I and the girls will probably never need these Stone but it's better to have them in case something unexpected happens.

I made one for myself, one for each of the girls, Ziyun's parents, Ning'er dad, and a few Stone without owners in case I ever need them. I didn't tell anyone what the Stone do though. If they start thinking that they can't die, they'll be more likely to do something reckless. I just told everyone it's for an experiment and they trust me enough to give me some blood.

After making the Stones, Ye Zong hosted a party to celebrate the completion of the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and the successful defense against the Dark Guild. Nothing interesting happened at the party. There is no adopted son to cause problems and Nie Li didn't create a problem with the Sacred Family because he doesn't have the full support of the Snow Wind family yet.

After the party, President Gu Yan invited me and Ye Zong to the Alchemy Association. He told us about the Dark Guild members that were captured. There are 5 Dark Guild members in total including Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua. The Association was only able to make the three non-important members of the Dark Guild talk and weren't able to do anything about Shen Ming or Deacon Yun Hua so they decide to see if we can.

Ye Zong wasn't happy about the fact that the Alchemy Association didn't tell him that they capture members of the Dark Guild but he didn't start any trouble over it. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to test my new soul related ability, I went along with them to 'persuade' the prisoners to talk.

The first person we 'talk' to is Shen Ming. He tried to lie and say that he was falsely accused by the Alchemy Association but I exposed him by saying that my 'student' saw him fighting with the Dark Guild trying to capture Nie Li.

When Ye Zong starts to pressure and questions Shen Ming, I secretly use a soul technique to make him more scared of Ye Zong then he should be. It worked wonderfully as Shen Ming starts to spill all the secrets he knows of, about the Dark Guild and how the Sacred Family that are working with them.

I never saw Ye Zong gets so angry before. As soon as he is finished, Ye Zong smashes Shen Ming's head so hard that it went flying off his body. It was a gory scene but Ye Zong didn't even seem to care in his anger. President Gu Yan, on the other hand, looks like he wanted to get as far away from Ye Zong as possible.

Following our 'questioning' of Shen Ming, we went to question Deacon Yun Hua. I manage to persuade Ye Zong and Gu Yan to let me do the questioning by using the excuse that they should go calm down first.

When I see Yun Hua, I didn't bother to talk and just make him fall asleep. Using a soul searching ability from Soul Manipulation, I search Yun Hua's soul for any memories that have to do with the Dark Guild. From him, I learn where the locations of some of the Dark Guild hideout are and a few of their important members. Too bad he didn't know where or who the Demon Lord is and he also didn't know where their main base is.

I did get the location of the entrance to the Nether Realm though. I've been looking for that place ever since I have been here but was never able to find it. As it turns out, I was looking on the wrong side of the St. Ancestral Mountain Range. Now that I found it, I can finally look for the Nether Lord's portal and find the location of the Draconic Ruins Realm.

I don't plan to go with everyone else and have a soul seal put on me even if I can get rid of it. I also don't plan to let the girls do it either. Once I find the portal, I can link it to my array in the Nexus and travel to the Draconic Ruins Realm without anyone knowing. I still might take the test with everyone though. There are a few things in the Nine-Layered Deathlands that are interesting and there is the Death Divine Spark that I can grab for Yu Yan.

Once I sorted out everything I got from Deacon Yun Hua. I wrote down everything I think Ye Zong and Glory City can handle and give it to Ye Zong. It includes things like where the bases of the Dark Guild are, how strong it is, who and what they should watch out for and where the spies in Glory City are.

After Ye Zong got the information, he thanked me and head straight back to the City Lord's mansion to prepare. As for me, I decided to relax a bit more, after all, it'll be half a year until the Nether Lord starts his disciple selection test.


	47. Demon Beast Horde

(Jun's POV)

Over the next month, Ye Zong starts suppressing the Sacred Family's power and removing them from the City Guards. With support from me, the Snow Wind family allies, the Alchemy Associations, and families that don't like the Sacred family, it was easy to suppress them to the point where they couldn't do anything without looking suspicious.

Ye Zong also started to remove the spies inside Glory City. He hasn't done anything about the Dark Guild bases yet but I suspected he will start on it once the danger from inside the city is gone.

School also started again, not that it matters much since there is nothing to learn there. One advantage of being in the genius class is that we can basically skip school and still pass. We just need permission from the person overseeing our training then we don't have to go anymore. Since the person teaching me and the girls is Master Jian, I can skip whenever I feel like it.

Another group of students that didn't stay in school is Nie Li and his group of friends. They went into the Abyss Prison Realm at the start of school and still haven't come out yet.

After a month of enjoying myself, I've started to prepare for the Demon Beast horde that's going to attack soon. I start drawing defensive and offensive arrays on the wall. The defensive array reinforces the array making it strong enough that only Legend Rank demon beast will be able to smash through. The offensive array will absorb the attacks of demon beasts up to peak Gold rank and send it back at the demon beasts.

The reason I didn't make the arrays stronger and just wipe out all the demon beast is because I don't want to make the people of Glory City reliance on me. With just this level of the array, the guards will have an easier time defending while Ye Zong and I'll deal with any strong demon beasts that come near.

About 12 days after I started working on the arrays, Nie Li comes out of the Abyss Realm. From what I see, he and his friends seemed to have benefited a lot from the trip with Nie Li reaching 3-star Gold Rank and his friends being somewhere around 2-4 stars Gold Rank. He didn't talk to Ye Zong about the Abyss Prison Realm though. Instead went to the Alchemy Association to do his own preparation for the attack.

18 days after I started on the arrays and 2 days since I finished them, the alarm rings signaling a demon beast horde attack. I and my persona, Jian, made our way toward the North Wall where everyone seems to be gathering. In the of everyone, I can see Ye Zong with elders and patriarchs of other families.

"Lord Ye," Jian greet him when he notices us.

"Master Long, Jun, it's good that you can make it. We'll be needing all the help we can get." Ye Zong looks a little relief when he sees Jian.

"What's happening? Are we getting attack again?" this is the first time Glory City was attacked by a demon beast horde while I'm here so I pretend not to know anything.

"Unfortunately yes. Currently, a horde of about a million demon beasts is heading this way." Ye Zong answer

While Ye Zong is talking to Jian, I look over the wall to see that Nie Li already have a group of people helping him dig holes and pouring large amounts of liquid into the holes.

"Oh? I wonder who's the little genius that came up with this idea." Jian says as he looks over the wall.

"You know what they are doing?" Ye Zing asks

"Yes, they are mixing red oil with a few other materials to create a highly unstable liquid. One the fur of a demon beast comes in contact with it, the oil will ignite catching the demon beasts on fire." Jian explains

"How many demon beasts will it be able to take care of then?"

"With the amount of oil they currently have… I say about a hundred thousand."

Ye Zong looks a little surprise before sighing. "Only one-tenth of the horde then."

"Don't worry too much about the horde, Jun and I already put a defensive array around the city wall after finishing the Ten Thousands Demonic Beasts array. Anything below Legend rank won't be able to break the wall and anything below Black Gold rank won't be able to make it over."

Ye Zong is more surprised this time "Really?!"

"Yes, you should have the guards be put in groups that can handle Black Gold rank demon beasts. Anyone that won't be able to withstand Black Gold ranks should retreats and give support." Jian suggests.

"Hahaha, of course. With yours and that brat Nie Li's help, I can already see us winning this with only a little to no causality." Ye Zong said happily. "Excuse me for leaving but I have some work to do." He said to the patriarchs and elders in the group before leaving to give orders to his men.

Before Ye Zong come back, Ning'er and Ziyun was able to get to the wall and find me.

"Jun!" they call out as they make their way over.

"Ning'er, Ziyun, guess you two got news of the demon beast horde?" I greet them with a hug.

"Yeah…" they both said while blushing. They are used to me hugging them but they are not used to doing it around other people.

"Here." I give them each an inscription and whisper to them, "You should only show the strength of a Gold Rank expert. If you need to show more strength to help others, use the inscriptions. It'll cover up your ranks and create a complicated looking array that does nothing. People will think it's the array's power when you do that."

They both nodded and take the scroll. "Thank you"

"No problem, I can't just have my beautiful wives go fight without protection after all," I said loudly for everyone to hear making them blush again.

After a while, Ye Zong came back and see Ziyun and Ning'er here too. He tries to convince them to go back but they didn't listen and choose to stay. When he sees that they won't listen he sighed and told me to protect them.

It wasn't until sunrise that the demon beasts horde finally show up.


	48. Demon Beast Horde 2

(Jun's POV)

Seeing a horde of a million demon beasts running toward you is a sight to behold. The groups of Scarlet Ghost I saw in the Abyss Prison Realm didn't even come close to these demon beasts in numbers.

As the demon beast horde got closer, the people on the wall start to get restless. Some of them look like they want to run away while others look like they want to run toward the demon beast horde and fight.

"Stay your ground! Preparation had already been made, you just need to stay here and defend the wall!" Ye Zong yells to calm everyone down. Looking around, I can see people relax a little.

When the demon beasts reach the first line of defense, flames erupt covering thousands of them, burning them alive. The one that's not caught in the flames tries to go around toward other sections of the wall but a few fire arrows hit some oil in the trenches creating two walls of flame as the second line of defense, forcing the demon beasts to come toward us again.

Passing the wall of flames, some demon beasts cover in fire reaches the third line of defense, the explosive planted in the ground ignite dealing heavy damage to most of the demon beasts and killing another few tens of thousands.

Once the demon beasts pass the explosive, Nie Li uses his last defense method. He fire a bunch of bamboos filled with poison that causes the demon beasts to go berserk and attack each other leading to the death of more than 70 thousand demon beasts.

As everyone was celebrating the success of the traps, the demon beasts finally made it to the wall. Everyone tensed up and ready for the inevitable fight only to be confused by the demon beasts being stopped by the wall. Demon beasts continue to be stopped by the wall until a Black Gold rank demon beast finally appears. It leaps up the wall, punching the wall to make a hole to grab and use the hole to make it to the top of the wall where everyone is waiting.

The rest of the demon beasts down below tries to copy it and jump up but they weren't strong enough to break the defense of the array. All their tries only end up hurting themselves due to the array reflecting the damage back at them. The archers on the wall take this chance to rain down arrows on the demon beasts continuously killing them. As for the demon beasts that made it up, it was quickly surrounded by a group of guards led by a Black Gold rank demon spiritualist and killed.

This happened all along the wall with Black Gold rank demon beasts making it over only to be killed by a group of guards and anything weaker will be trapped down below and be shot with arrows.

After a while, the demon beasts learn that they won't be able to break through the wall so all of them retreat with only the Black Gold rank demon beast led by a Snow Wind demon beast that's closed to Legend Rank. Behind the charging Black Gold rank demon beasts, everyone can see all the other demon beasts picking up large rocks and boulders to throw at the people on the wall.

When the rocks are thrown over, I quickly went to the front and front, fused with the Demon of Sins and use Thousand Shadow Hands to grab the rocks and throw it back at the demon beasts.

After the first wave of rocks, I yelled to the guards, "Archers, focus on shooting the demon beasts in the distance! Everyone else, protect me and the archers from the Black Gold rank demon beasts!"

The prestige that I built up along the fact that I just saved some of the people here from being crushed by giant rocks made everyone follow along without question. Even Ye Zong saw what I was doing and order the guards to do the same as he, Jian, and a few family leaders head to deal with the strongest demon beast.

When I was getting ready for the second wave of rocks, Ning'er and Ziyun arrive next to me to deal with the black gold rank demon beasts. I figure there is no point in waiting to give them their weapons and now will be the best time to test the weapons so I took them out and give it to the girls.

"Inject your soul force into the weapons and refine them," I told the girls as I hand them the weapons.

They accepted it and quickly do what I said as I use Thousand Shadow Hands to return the volley of rocks again. After a few seconds, the weapons glow brightly before disappearing into their soul realm which surprised them both.

"What was that?" They both asked at the same time.

"They are soul weapons. Able to be stored in your soul realm and grow in strength along with you. Take good care of it as you can normally only bond with one soul weapon your whole life. The only reason you can bond with two of them is because they are a pair."

They each take out both their weapons and look at it in awe before putting one away since they don't know how to fight with dual blades.

"Get ready, a Black Gold rank demon beast is coming this way!" I told the girls as I ready myself for another volley of rocks.

The demon beasts didn't let up on their attacks until it's finally dark and their numbers have been whittled down to only half of what they came with. As the sun set, the last of the Black Gold rank demon beast finally fall scaring the rest of the demon beasts off.

I didn't just throw rocks this whole time though, I also use Thousand Shadow Hands to restrain the demon beasts whenever I saw a team having trouble but even with me helping, Glory City took some casualties too. I feel a little bad for not stopping the demon beasts horde even when I have the power to but I've already helped them more than enough. This is their home so it's up to them to protect it.


	49. The Nether Realm

[A/N: I uploaded chapter 47-49 in case anyone missed it.]

* * *

(Jun's POV)

The day after the demon beasts horde, me, my clone Jian, and Nie Li were invited to the city lord's mansion. Ye Zong went on about how we were a big help during the demon beasts horde and that it couldn't go unrewarded so he asks us what we want. I don't have anything I need or want right now so I made a few excuses and left it to my clone.

I figured that there is no point in waiting anymore since I know where the entrance to the Nether Realm is. Leaving my 2nd clone to take my place in the city, I left for the Nether Realm but not before I give Yu Yan her soul weapons.

Along the way to the Nether Realm, I spend a few days going around to the Dark Guild bases that I didn't give to Ye Zong mostly due to them being located in a dangerous place and are surrounded by too many demon beasts. I sneak into the bases and put down a few arrays that'll attract demon beasts. Once Ye Zong starts his attack on the Dark Guild's base, I'll activate the arrays and let the demon beasts take care of the place.

When I reached the entrance to the Nether Realm, a week has already passed. Nothing much happened back in Glory City. From my clones, I know that so far Ye Zong is only setting up a trap for the Sacred Family and haven't done it yet.

In the Nether Realm, I didn't have any goal so I just choose a direction and walk. After traveling in the Nether Realm for almost two months, I wasn't able to find anything worthwhile. I did run into a few cities and towns but other than criminals trying to mug me and beating up a few 'young master', nothing major happened.

A few things did happen in Glory CIty though. A few days after I left, Ye Zong set a trap for the Sacred Family that went off without a hitch. They never stand much of a chance since they are trying to go against 3 Legend rank Demon Spiritualist.

While Ye Zong leads the charge against the Sacred family, Ye Mo who returned from his trip, assist in dealing with the higher-ranking members of the Sacred Family. Then there's my persona Jian who stopped the Sacred Family's elder from summoning a Shadow Devil.

The rest of the Sacred Family surrender after Shen Hong, the Sacred Family's Patriarch, got captured. Since Ye Zong knows who in the Sacred family is part of the Dark Guild from the info I give him, he went to arrest them and anyone from the Sacred Family who try to resist.

The Dark Guild did try to interfere but they were stopped by Ye Xiu using the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Long Sha, the leader of the Dark Guild when the Demon Lord wasn' around shown up and try to rescue the more powerful member of the Dark Guild. He succeeded in rescuing the Dark Guild members but not the Sacred Family. Long Sha got hurt in the process and said that he and the Demon Lord will return in 3 months.

After the whole event, a small part of the Sacred Family survived but they fell from being a powerful Major Families to the bottom ranking of the Aristocrat Families. Once news of what happened spread, the Sacred Family will probably be targeted by the other Aristocrat and Noble families until there is nothing left.

A day after taking care of the Sacred Family, Nie Li left Glory City only to return a month later with people from the Heavenly Fate Plateau. He wasn't that close with the Snow Wind Family this time so he couldn't leave the people with the City Lord. Instead, he bought some of the Sacred Family's land for the people of the Heavenly Fate Plateau to settle down. Shortly afterward Nie Li head to the Nether Realm.

Since there is nothing interesting around, I decide to go to the Nine Layered Deathlands. It was quite easy to enter the first few levels of the Deathlands. I was even able to grab the Death Divine Spark for Ya Yun along the way to the second level. I also found some Spiritual Origin Fruits. I harvest and throw some of it into the Nexus to see if I can grow them.

I stopped at the six levels because the seven-level onward is part of the Nether Lord's domain. He has full control over them and I'm not willing to risk going there right now. As far as I know, the Nether Lord is a Heavenly Fate Realm expert. Currently, I'm only a Demigod, while I can fight and escape from a regular Heavenly Fate Realm expert, I'm not confident in doing so in their domain.

For a month, I stay in the 6th Layer creating inscription patterns and array that'll help me move around in the Nether Lord's Domain without getting caught. Even if I have Kamui and the Shadow Devil's Void Form, I have to be careful. You can never know if someone just happens to have a space-related ability that can stop you after all. When I finally feel that I'm ready, I enter the 7th Layer. After waiting for a while and seeing that nothing happened, I start to move forward.

At the 8th Layer, I wasn't able to find the Black Infernal Toward that is used for the disciple selection test. I supposed the Nether Lord didn't put it here since it's not the time for the test yet. Not finding anything else of interest on the 8th Layer, I move on to the 9th Layer.

After a full day of carefully sneaking around, I finally made it to the 9th Layer where I found the thing I was looking for, the Spatial Arrays to the Draconic Ruins Realm. Like I did with the Ten Millennium Spatial Array, I secretly connect the arrays to my array in the Nexus. As soon as I'm done, I enter the Nexus and exit back in Glory City. Now that I connected the arrays, I can finally go to the Draconic Ruins Realm.

* * *

[A/N: And that is the end of Book 1... or is it Volume 1?...

Anyway, I decide not to prolong the stay in the Divine Continent for longer than it needed so I'm ending this arc here. I also need to plan out the Draconic Ruins Realm arc because I don't plan to follow the cannon once Jun is in the DRR. It may take a couple of months or if I'm not feeling lazy, a little less than a month.

In the main time, you guys can go check my Naruto fanfic. It'll be up by the end of this week or the start of next week. It'll be one chapter a day, at least 1,000 words per chapter for as long as I can manage. It'll probably take 40-50 chapters or more before I encounter any kind of writer block for the Naruto fanfic with all the ideas and plans I put into it.

Thank you for your support, I won't be dropping this, and see you next time]


	50. Updates

I'm don't want to make any exaggerated excuse of what's going to happen or of what happened so I'm just going to give it to you guys straight.

I won't be updating for the foreseeable future... actually, there might not be any more updates from this point on out. Nothing happened to me or to anyone closed to me. It's just... how do I put this... I don't have the drive to continue writing?... yeah, I think that mostly sums it up.

Because I don't have the drive to write, I often find myself staring at a blank page trying to figure out what to write. It's not that I don't have any ideas of what to write, it's just that no matter what I think of, I have a hard time translating it into a story and putting it on paper. Even after taking a break of up to 2-3 weeks, I still find that problems occurring.

I don't want to spend hours staring at a blank page when I can use those hours to do something else like playing games, reading/watching anime, and/or doing my college homework. So instead of trying to force myself to continue writing, I'm going to stop completely... or at least until I can write again.

To sums everything up, I'm going to go on Hiatus for an undetermined amount of time because I can't write sh*t. Feel free to delete this from your alerts/favorites if you haven't already cause I might not be coming back.


End file.
